Tsukuyomi: Sueños de Paz
by Esthelar
Summary: Porque es lo más saludable para los niños soñadores y también los realistas que sean sinceros al expresar sus sentimientos. —Te odio. —Yo más. —¡Ojalá y te ahogues en tu propio jutsu! —¡Espero que te incineres en el tuyo! (...) —Hashirama, dímelo una vez más ¿por qué viniste a mi casa? —Había una termita en el baño... {Serie de oneshots}
1. Little Brothers

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí se reporta su servidora para traerles otro fanfic, pero esta vez para el fandom de Naruto y de género humorístico.**

 **Recientemente volví a ver los episodios de Hashirama & Madara, además que me aventé casi todos los fanfics de ese par en este sitio (porque los dos me encantan) y despertaron mi inspiración para escribir esto.**

 **Summary que tenía al principio:** Serie de drabbles y oneshots que se desarrollan en un Universo Alterno donde Konoha se fundó 10 años antes, pero Hashirama y Madara NO SON directamente los fundadores de la Aldea... solo fueron las mentes maestras.

 **Aclaraciones:** No están el Tsukuyomi Infinito (es un Semi-AU), incluí la palabra Tsukuyomi en el título del fanfic para que fuera llamativo. Tampoco habrá un orden cronológico en los drabbles, todos serán... espontáneos, en el orden que se me vayan ocurriendo.

 **Advertencia:** Esta serie de drabbles pueden incluir leves tintes de yaoi directo o indirecto, humor extraño/absurdo o puedo salirme un poco del personaje (OoC), aunque trataré en lo posible de no hacer lo último (por lo menos con los hermanos Senju y Uchiha).

 **Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece. Todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMANOS MENORES**

* * *

 **Escena I**

* * *

En algún local de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, dos shinobis de 9 y 10 años de edad pertenecientes a distintos clanes se decían lo mucho que se querían.

—¡Piérdete!

—¡Tú primero!

 _Ah... el amor flota libremente en el aire de aquel pobre, humilde e inocente local._

—Te odio. —siseó un niño de pelo azabache.

—Yo más. —replicó un niño albino mirándolo feo.

—Esos últimos dangos eran míos.

—ERAN. —enfatizó el peliblanco. —Pero fuiste muy lento.

—¡Si serás...! —el pequeño azabache reprimía sus deseos de agarrar a su rival del pescuezo para asfixiarlo.

Los aldeanos se encontraban terriblemente asustados, porque la tensión que había entre los clanes Senju y Uchiha era legendaria... _¡Incluso entre los niños!_ Pero era para preocuparse todavía más cuando se trataba de los hijos menores de los líderes de los clanes ya antes mencionados.

—¡Ojalá y te ahogues en tu propio jutsu! —prosiguió Izuna enojado.

—¡Espero que te incineres en el tuyo! —contraatacó Tobirama.

Una vena palpitaba fuertemente en la frente del otro, pero de repente torció una sonrisa.

—Hmm... me pregunto cómo lucirías rostizado. —comentó el hermano de Madara descaradamente. —¡Tal vez luzcas mejor, _**PERRO MOJADO**_! —concluyó con una exclamación formando sellos con sus manos.

—¡Inténtalo si puedes, _**CARBÓN PARLANTE**_! —replicó el Senju menor también formando sellos.

—¡KATON!

—¡SUITON!

 _Oh-oh._

Mientras tanto, en la montaña Hokage...

—Hashirama.

—¿Qué pasa, Madara?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... —dijo el Uchiha haciendo una mueca.

—Jeh... yo también. —admitió el castaño rascándose la nuca nervioso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escuchara una pequeña explosión en un puesto de la aldea, y los dos niños suspiraron resignados.

Ahora tendrían que bajar al pueblo a ver qué sucedió.

 _Aunque ya tuvieran una ligera sospecha de quién o quiénes fueron los culpables._

* * *

 **Escena II**

* * *

Hashirama se quiso dar un _facepalm_ cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen. _¿Cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres la causa de que su hermano se encontrara lleno de hollín y tosiendo humo por culpa del jutsu de fuego del Uchiha menor?_

Madara por el otro lado, quería matar a Tobirama por casi haber ahogado a Izuna en su jutsu de agua durante su mini pelea.

Esa rivalidad entre sus hermanos que existía desde aquellos días en guerra les iba a causar muchos problemas en el futuro.

—Tobirama. —llamó el castañó. —¿Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas por esto?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —interrumpió el albino frunciendo más el ceño. Y con la mirada le dijo " _y mejor cierra la boca_ ", lo que trajo como consecuencia a un Hashirama deprimido en un dos por tres.

—Izuna. —secundó el azabache de brazos cruzados. —¿Y ahora por qué fue todo este revuelo?

—Porque... —El menor vaciló por unos instantes en responder, pero al final no soportaba guardarle secretos a su _aniki_. —¡Él se robó mis dangos!

Como consecuencia por aquella respuesta, Madara reflejó una mueca incrédula en su rostro.

 _¡¿SE ESTUVIERON PELEANDO POR UNOS DANGOS?!_

 _._

 _Mocosos... aún seguían siendo unos mocosos después de todo._

 _._

—Lamento diferir, pero yo no robé nada. —interrumpió Tobirama ignorando a Hashirama. —Yo llegué primero, así que los dangos fueron míos por derecho.

—No, yo los vi primero. —replicó Izuna molesto, importándole muy poco seguir empapado. —¡Pero tú me empujaste!

Madara se resignó a no interferir, sabía que no podría detener a Izuna. Porque cuando de un rival se trataba, el orgullo no podía dejarlo atrás.

Así que mejor optó por retirarse del lugar, llevándose a Hashirama a rastras jalándolo de la manga.

Que sus hermanos fueran castigados por sus padres, no ellos.

.

 _Hermanos menores..._

 _Son una bendición en tu vida_

 _Pero también una maldición si no te cuidas._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Bueno, este drabble fue corto como inicio pero actualizaré muy pronto si les gustó.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? A Sasuke le gustan los tomates... ¡Oh, esperen! él no aparece en este fic jajajajaja**

 **.::REVIEWS::.**

 **GllMss : Me alegra saber que al menos hice reír a una persona con mis ocurrencias XD.**

 **Morphosis Dragon (Guest) : Es muy placentero saber que logré hacer reír a un lector más con mi serie de oneshots y drabbles.**

 **Fujoshi (Guest) : Señorita fujoshi, me alegra mucho saber que le gustó mi fanfic. Pero no tengo deseos de publicarlo en Amor Yaoi por mis razones: no estoy registrada, el yaoi es muy sutil la mayor parte del tiempo (empleado como bromas) y prefiero mantener mis fics dentro de esta plataforma. Aún así, cualquier promoción o recomendación que le quiera hacer a los/as otros/as fans del HashiMada para que lo lean aquí son aceptados.**


	2. The Thing

**Hola a todo el mundo, su servidora está de regreso para traerles otro drabble (bueno, es más un oneshot porque es más extenso) que surgió por una cosa que vi en Tumblr hace unos días.**

 **Por cierto, no sé qué está pasando con los reviews, que luego no los puedo leer desde aquí (a no ser que revise mi correo, lo cual me parece fastidioso).**

 **Número de palabras: 1131**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **LA "COSA"**

* * *

 **Escena I**

* * *

Luego de una noche donde tuvo un sueño maravilloso que renovó sus energías, Hashirama se dirigía tranquilamente al baño, cuando de repente vio en la pared la sombra de _algo enorme_ que lo asustó.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!** —Sobraba decir que el grito no fue nada masculino. — **¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA TAN ESPANTOSAAA?!**

Su querida madre, Natsumi Senju, pasaba justamente por el pasillo cuando escuchó gritar a su hijo, y prestando atención notó la sombra de una persona cerca del lugar.

—Ah, no te asustes cariño. _Solo es tu padre._

Tobirama que se encontraba en el comedor, los alcanzó a escuchar y casi se atraganta con su desayuno, y cuando divisó la cara de poker de su progenitor se cubrió la boca con las manos.

.

 _La calma antes de la tormenta._

 _._

—¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE COSA ESPANTOSA, **MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO?!** —se escuchó el grito de Butsuma Senju a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, quien AHORA perseguía a su hijo mayor por toda la casa para darle una "bien merecida" tunda.

Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de explicar el motivo real de su reacción.

La esposa del líder de los Senju suspiró mientras continuaba su paso, y acarició los blancos cabellos de su hijo menor quien permanecía estático en su lugar, ahora cubriéndose el rostro completamente por la pena ajena que le inspiraban su padre y _anija_.

.

 _Otro día del calendario habría de pasar._

 _Otra locura más en su familia tendría que atestiguar._

* * *

 **Escena II**

* * *

Luego de la golpiza que sufrió a manos de su propio padre —el amor brutal de padres hacia sus hijos, ya saben (algunos viejos hábitos no mueren)—, Hashirama se fue de su casa con la excusa de ir a visitar a Madara para _jugar_... ¿Jugar a qué? se preguntarán, eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Pero el chico por una extraña razón se veía muy decidido a marcharse rápidamente de su hogar.

En casa todo continuaba su curso, la mujer limpiaba su hogar aprovechando la paz momentánea por la ausencia de su _remolino de plantas_ pero poco después salió a un mandado, Butsuma leía algunos viejos pergaminos, y Tobirama se encerró en su habitación para practicar su habilidad sensorial con el fin de perfeccionarla mucho antes de lo estimado ya que tenía más tiempo.

En el proceso de su entrenamiento, el albino pudo sentir una presencia diminuta pero preocupante en el cuarto del baño.

Se levantó, a paso lento caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del baño para asomar la cabeza.

 _Todo normal, todo en orden..._

Hasta que sus rojos orbes se fijaron en el suelo de la ducha, y el infierno se congeló.

 _Había una termita._

 _Termita._

 _ **¡TERMITA!**_

Tobirama se puso pálido... más pálido de lo que era naturalmente.

Por una extraña —no tan extraña— razón, los Senju le tenían una fobia terrible a esos insectos.

 _Probablemente Hashirama en realidad huyó de casa por culpa de esa... **esa COSA tan... ESPANTOSA**._

La descripción encajaba a la perfección con lo dicho por su _anija_.

—P-Pa-P-Pa... —Tobirama se detuvo porque balbuceando no llegaría a ningún lado, inhaló profundo y liberó la exclamación. — **¡PADREEEEEEEEE!**

Por supuesto, ese grito tan peculiar le pegó un buen susto al señor de la casa. Y casi se mancha con tinta cuando escribía cosas importantes en papel para _el Hokage_ ( _Hashirama de verdad tuvo demasiada imaginación cuando los niños propusieron sus ideas para el diseño de la Aldea, que los adultos terminaron construyendo_ ).

Se levantó de su lugar, y a zancadas malhumoradas se dirigió al baño para regañar a su hijo menor.

— **¡TOBIRAMA, MAS TE VALE QUE NO SEAN TONTERÍAS—!** —empezó Butsuma diciendo a gritos tan pronto abrió la puerta del baño.

— _Termita._ —fue lo único que pronunció el pequeño albino, silenciandolo por completo.

Se quedó helado.

Cerca de la ducha rondaba una termita... una muy grande. Siendo más específicos, se trataba de una termita reina.

 _Oh-oh._

Tragó en seco.

 _Huir en batalla no era una opción aceptable, y mucho menos con Tobirama como testigo._

 _Solo le quedaba una alternativa._

Sudaron frío.

 _Hacerle frente y arreglárselas para sacar la termita... antes que a esta se ocurriera jugar a las tablas de multiplicar en su baño._

* * *

 **Escena III**

* * *

Solo despegaron por un momento sus ojos del insecto para conseguir un par de hojas grandes de los árboles, y ahora la termita reina ya no se encontraba en el suelo de la ducha, sino sobre el lavamanos.

 _Insecto del mal._

—Quieeeeto... quieeee... —murmuraba por lo bajo Butsuma mientras se las arregló con las hojas para despegar al bicho del lavamanos sin llegar a tocarlo. Lo logró, pero la termita empezó a moverse repentinamente sobre la superficie de las mismas hojas y pegó un grito de horror.

— **...!** —Tobirama ahogó un grito y reaccionó rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

—¡Corre! ¡CORRE! **¡CORRE!** —le gritaba su padre y los dos salieron para el pasillo, pero ahora Tobirama no sabía para adonde ir. — **¡ABRE LA PUERTA!** —le ordenó el mayor.

—¡¿Cuál puerta?! —preguntó el niño mirando hacia los lados. —¿La del frente? ¡¿La de al lado?! ¡¿CUAL LADO?!

—¡La del frente! ¡LA DEL FRENTE! —le gritó el mayor con prisa porque estaba perdiendo el control sobre la situación.

Tobirama corrió hacia la puerta del frente y la abrió lo más rápido posible para darle paso a su padre quien sin pensarlo dos veces y sin detenerse aventó el insecto fuera de la casa.

Sin embargo cuando el albino había abierto la puerta, ahí en la entrada se encontraba su madre recién volviendo del mercado cargando con varias bolsas, y la termita aterrizó en el rostro de la mayor sin darle oportunidad alguna de reaccionar.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió sino hasta después que Tobirama ya había cerrado la puerta.

Padre e hijo se miraron incrédulos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Oh por Dios... ¡¿Acaso nosotros...?! —balbuceó incrédulo el líder de los Senju.

—¡Huye! —ordenó el menor mientras aseguraba la puerta con sellos, las sillas del comedor y otros muebles ante la mirada shockeada de su padre. —¡Ella puede castigarme a mí nada más!

—¡Pero...! —Tenía sus dudas. Natsumi Senju era casi imposible de tratar cuando estallaba en ira o entraba en pánico ( _¡...O LAS DOS JUNTAS!_ ).

—¡QUE TE VAYAS! —le insistió sin moverse de su lugar. —¡Llévate los pergaminos y escapa a la torre Hokage!

Butsuma Senju hizo tal y como le _ordenó/sugirió_ su hijo, huyó por su vida al lugar mencionado con todo y pergaminos, aunque sintió un poco de lástima por el sacrificio del albino... solo un poco.

Mientras tanto, Tobirama continuó recargando su espalda contra los muebles y respiraba alterado, mientras escuchaba con claridad los horribles gritos de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

.

 _Todos los Senju son valientes..._

 _Hasta que las termitas se mueven._

 _._

 _._

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Si se preguntan de donde saqué la primera escena... fue de una experiencia que tuve a los 12 años en la casa de una tía que vive en otra ciudad, y digamos que nadie en mi familia lo ha superado (excepto que en mi caso no hubo castigo, solo carcajadas).

Sobre el nombre de mami Senju, tenía que ponerle uno... y Natsumi fue el primero que se me vino a la mente *suda gota*.

Y en cuanto a la fobia hacia las termitas... solo se me ocurrió porque los Senju están relacionados con la naturaleza, los árboles, y ya saben lo que consumen las termitas ¿no?

¡Jajajaja!

...

Debería conseguirme más amigos (?) u.u.


	3. Pinocho

**Hola de nuevo, aquí me reporto para traerles otro drabble (que sí es drabble).**

 **Número de palabras: 434**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

.

 **PINOCHO**

* * *

Todos sabemos que Hashirama tiene demasiada imaginación y es muy soñador ¿no es cierto? Y sabemos que esa clase de gente es peligrosa porque con sus locuras pueden hacer sus sueños realidad aunque alteren el sistema en el que viven los demás. Como resultado de esa locura fue que Konoha había sido fundado por sus padres ( _que lo hicieron de mala gana, porque se vieron amenazados por sus propias esposas quienes prefirieron mantener vivos a sus hijos restantes antes que el orgullo de sus clanes_ ).

Pero Madara no era considerado un chico con imaginación por vivir más de la realidad que de la fantasía. Lo creían un niño amargado y voluble que siempre le tocaba ser victima de las ideas de Hashirama, y que jamás le devolvería el favor porque era demasiado orgulloso ( _como todo Uchiha_ ).

Todos lo creyeron firmemente...

Hasta que un día, en el puesto de dangos...

—Hashirama.

—¿Sí, Maddy?

—Eres como Pinocho, ¿no? —comentó casualmente mientras se llevaba un dango a la boca.

El chico escupió el agua que se estaba tomando justo sobre el rostro de Madara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hashirama no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaron y lo miró con ojos de plato.

—Ya sabes... —Deja el dango en su plato, importandole muy poco que el otro le haya escupido su agua. —Tu especialidad es la madera y no sueles mentir —dijo cruzando los brazos. —y tal vez sea por eso último que no te crece la nariz.

—¡¿D-De qué estás hablando Maddy?! —preguntó el chico algo nervioso. —¡Yo no soy como Pinocho!

Curiosamente y para sorpresa de muchos presentes, al Senju le creció la nariz de repente. Eso era de película ( _si es que estas existían, pero en esa época las fábulas y los cuentos de hadas ya existían_ ).

—... —el Uchiha se quedó sin palabras, hasta sonrió divertido por tan extraño fenómeno. —¿Me decías?

—¡¿P-PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡SI ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! —pataleó el castaño.

La nariz le volvió a crecer para su propio disgusto y para diversión del Uchiha.

 _Esto es una locura._ Pensó la victima del fenómeno.

—...

—Tengo varicela. —se le ocurrió decir una mentira.

Pero la nariz regresó a su tamaño normal, para el horror de los dos y de muchos clientes en el local.

—¿V-Varicela? —balbuceó Madara un poco pálido.

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** —se escuchó el fuerte alarido de Hashirama en el horizonte, provocando que parvadas de aves y cuervos salieran huyendo.

.

 _Si tu amigo "miente como Pinocho" diciendo que tiene varicela_

 _Y se le encoge la nariz..._

 _¡CORRE PORQUE ES CIERTO!_

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ya sé, ya sé. No debería escribir a altas horas de la noche -3-


	4. Moody Morning

**I don't know what am I writting~ I just _let it go and a oneshot was born~._**

 **Número de palabras: 1212**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **HUMORCITO MAÑANERO**

* * *

 **Escena I**

* * *

En un día como cualquiera en Konoha, Hashirama se levantó temprano y después de desayunar se dirigió al barrio Uchiha para visitar a Madara sin previo aviso.

—¡Madara! ¡Madara! —Ahora el Senju se encontraba tocando la puerta de su casa como loco, insistiendo hasta que al fin alguien se decidiera por abrirle. —¡Madara! ¡Ábreme!

Lo que no sabía el chico, es que la noche anterior su mejor amigo se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde estudiando unos pergaminos para mejorar sus jutsus, y en ese momento estaba durmiendo.

—Grrr... —desde el interior de la casa gruñó con fuerza un adormilado chico de 12 años que se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. —¡Ya cállate...! Senju...

Hashirama escuchó la voz del chico tras la puerta, pero en vez de cesar sus llamados siguió insistiendo en la puerta aunque el Uchiha ya se había regresado al mundo de los sueños.

 _Era una verdadera lástima que en ese tiempo no existieran los timbres..._

Los vecinos se estaban empezando a molestar por tanto escándalo.

—¡Madara! ¡Madara! ¡Mada-chan! ¡Maddy! ¡Mandón! ¡Maddy Mandón! ¡ÁBREME YA!

El pobre Senju hasta parecía un perrito lloriqueando tristemente para que le abrieran. Hasta que de repente alguien por fin se _¿compadeció?_ del muchacho y se decidió a abrir la puerta para _ponerle fin a su sufrimiento_.

—¿Qué quieres, Senju? —preguntó un pequeño Uchiha con mueca fastidiada.

—¡Ah, hola Izuna! —saludó Hashirama un poco sorprendido que el hermanito de Madara abriera la puerta. —¿Está tu hermano?

—Está dormido.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—NO. —respondió tajante a punto de cerrarle la puerta. Pero el chico de todos modos entró a la casa, arrebatando la oportunidad al menor de estampar la puerta contra su cara. —¡Te dije que no podías pasar!

—¡Yo solo vengo a ver cómo se encuentra mi mejor amigo! quería enseñarle un jutsu super genial que aprendí pero no lo encontré cuando fui a la academia, así que supuse que seguía en casa.

—Senju, es sábado. Los sábados no hay academia. —aclaró el niño con un leve tic en la ceja.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! —se rascó la nuca nervioso. —¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado.

 _Idiota... Además de ser desmemoriado, desubicado._

—Cierra la boca, **_cabeza de coco_**. —le siseó de repente mientras miraba de reojo la entrada al dormitorio de su _aniki_ , aunque se ganó una mirada ofendida del chico por el insulto. —A _Nii-san_ no le gusta que lo despierten. —dijo eso último en voz baja.

—Bueno, esa no es una novedad. ¡A nadie le gusta ser despertado, ni siquiera a Tobirama le gusta que lo despierten...! Aunque siempre se ve obligado a madrugar.

—¿Huh? ¿al chucho tampoco le...? —el menor negó varias veces con la cabeza, luego le preguntaría al tonto si esa era una de las razones por la que el peliblanco era un amargado. —Olvídalo. Senju, tienes que largarte pero ¡YA!

—¡NO QUIERO! —le chilló el castaño.

 _Mientras tanto..._

Madara se removía incomodo en su futon constantemente durante el tiempo que Hashirama estaba dentro de la casa hablando (por no decir gritando) con Izuna. Fue entonces que con el último grito la bomba detonaron, abrió los ojos que destellaron de un intenso color rojo para poco después ser envuelto por una energía oscura y fría.

 _Regresando..._

—Oh... no... —murmuró Izuna por lo bajo al sentir la presencia oscura salir de la recamara para llenar la casa completamente. —¡Mira lo que hiciste, tarado! —le pega un zape a Hashirama. —¡Despertaste a mi _aniki_!

—¡AUCH! —se agarró la cabeza. —¡¿Lo que hice yo—?!

La discusión habría dado para más, pero de repente...

— **Ruidosos... cierren... ya... ¡LA BOCA!** —escucharon gruñir a una tercera voz, mientras se abría lentamente la puerta corrediza que llevaba al dormitorio de cierto Uchiha. La presencia que sintieron era espeluznante, y fue todavía peor cuando el dueño de esa aura puso un pie fuera de su habitación.

 _¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

—I-Izuna, creo que estamos en... ¿problemas...? —miró hacia su lado, pero el menor ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte. —¡¿IZUNA?!

 _Se había esfumado..._

 _¡Lo abandonó a su suerte!_

 _¡El Uchiha huyó como un cobarde!_

 _._

Hashirama trató de ser optimista, la situación no podía ser tan terrible como aparentaba ¿verdad?... _¡¿VERDAD?!_

Volvió la vista en dirección al dormitorio, y su visión dio para su horror con la sombría silueta de Madara Uchiha molesto, envuelto por un chakra oscuro y aterrador, con los ojos entrecerrados que resplandecían de color rojo.

Se le puso la carne de gallina... parecía un demonio.

.

 _Si antes pensó que Madara asustaba_

 _Descubrió que aún no había visto nada._

* * *

 **Escena II**

* * *

 _Las cosas no podían pasar de mal a peor..._

— **Hashiramaaaaa...** —gruñó el Uchiha con esa aura oscura que lo envolvía y parecía darle vida propia a sus cortos pero puntiagudos cabellos.

 _... o tal vez sí._

—H-Ho-Hola Madara... ¿cómo estás? —Error, pregunta mal planteada. Ahora Madara lo miraba fijamente con el escalofriante Sharingan activado.

 _Qué miedo..._

— **Yo estaba muy bien..., hasta que a _CIERTO IMBÉCIL_ se le ocurrió venir a despertarme.** —escupió sus palabras con desprecio. Hashirama Senju podrá ser su mejor amigo y todo lo que quisieran, pero Madara Uchiha no le perdonaba ni a sus familiares que lo despertaran por tonterías. Mucho menos después de haberse acostado muy tarde. — **¿Algo más?**

—Ummm... —Hashirama se llevó una mano a su mentón, intentando disimular su miedo mientras pensaba en otra excusa más. —Quería enseñarte un nuevo jutsu, y de paso quería invitarte a desayunar, viendo que ya no hay nadie en tu casa...

— **No tengo hambre, _Senju_. ** —contestó parcamente.

Desde que Konoha fue fundada, el chico ha tenido el hábito de llamar a Hashirama por su apellido cuando estaba molesto o le reprochaba algo.

—Oh, vamos amigo. ¡Yo lo pago!

—...

Viendo que no recibiría una respuesta inmediata, Hashirama —con su cerebro de pájaro carpintero— optó que lo mejor que podía hacer era agarrarlo de un brazo y empezar a zarandearlo.

—¡Oww por favor, por favor! ¡No seas malo Maddy y acompáñame a desayunar! ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí! ¿Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~?

—...

—¿Maddy?

Madara sufrió un severo tic en la ceja, se mordió el labio inferior por la rabia, y rápidamente comenzó a formar sellos con las manos.

 _¡Ya estaba harto!_

 _¡De Hashirama, de los ruidos del exterior...!_

 _¡DE TODO!_

 ** _¡SOLO QUERÍA DORMIR, MALDITA SEA!_**

— **¡KATON!**

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO NO, ESPERA MADA-CHAN!

 _¡CRACK!_

— **¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS _MADA-CHAN_?!** —gritó enfurecido al punto de escupir como dragón varias bolas de fuego mientras hablaba.

Estaba de peor humor como para tolerar otro de los motes ridículos que el Senju normalmente utilizaba para dirigirse a él.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** **¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEEEEMAAAAAAA!** —Hashirama corría y gritaba por todos lados intentando huir de Madara mientras intentaba apagar las llamas que le quemaban la retaguardia.

— **¡CÁLLATE O MUÉRETEEEEEEE!**

Tajima Uchiha observó todo desde las sombras, y se dio cuenta —para su disgusto— que Hashirama Senju era un maldito bastardo. Un bastardo con muy buena suerte como para haber sufrido solo unas cuantas quemaduras y no una muerte segura.

Porque un Madara desvelado que era despertado imprudentemente, era un Madara mucho más peligroso y homicida que ningún enemigo querría encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

.

 _Nunca despiertes a un Uchiha cansado_

 _Te puede costar una visita gratuita y sin retorno al más allá..._

 _o una buena quemada en el trasero si tienes buena suerte._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **No, enserio. No sé qué estaba escribiendo. Esto surgió porque el otro día me desvelé y mis hermanos me despertaron temprano por estar de ruidosos, y yo me levanté con muy mala cara xD.**

 **PD: Como aún estoy de vacaciones, por eso actualizo rápido. Sorry not sorry.**

 **PDD: Me volví a extender.**


	5. Sappiness

**Bueno damas y caballos, aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles otro oneshot.**

 **Aclaraciones: Hashirama y Madara siguen teniendo alrededor de 12-13 años.**

 **Número de palabras: 1199**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CURSILERIAS**

* * *

Desde que Konoha había conseguido formar alianza con el clan Uzumaki, Hashirama había empezado a salir con una chica pelirroja de su edad llamada Mito y que casualmente pertenecía a ese clan. Al principio fue solo como amigos, pero poco después quisieron ser más que amigos y los problemas comenzaron.

—Mi osito de felpa~

—Mi terroncito de azúcar~

—Mi dulce acaramelado con miel~

—Mi bomboncito rojo~

 _Bueno, problemas para algunos... no para ellos que estaban en su propio mundo._

Llevaban menos de dos semanas saliendo y ya se llamaban por motes demasiado empalagosos, hasta parecía un concurso de _quién era el más cursi_.

—Te quiero Mito-chan~

—Yo también te quiero Hashi-kun~

 _Ugh... demasiado azucarados y acaramelados en esa relación de manita sudada._

Eran tan insoportables que Madara varias veces se señaló la lengua con asco, hasta Tobirama e Izuna hacían muecas de incomodidad siempre que les tocaba verlos juntitos.

Si de por sí cada vez que llegaban a pasar "de casualidad" por el lugar donde los dos estaban teniendo sus citas, debían aguantar sus cursilerias... quisieran o no quisieran ( _y arriesgándose a contraer una diabetes crónica por tanto azúcar en la atmósfera_ ).

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso y provocó problemas fue el día que la Uzumaki afirmó imprudentemente:

—El día que compartamos nuestro primer beso seré tan feliz~... —dijo Mito soñadora y sonrojada.

—Erm... —Hashirama se rascó la nuca algo inseguro por la palabra "primer" al lado de "beso". —Claro Mito-chan, yo también.

De repente escucharon una carcajada desde el techo de una tienda de libros y revistas, arruinando el momento "romántico" y "mágico" ( _según Mito_ ).

—¿Sasuke? —balbuceó el castaño por la repentina aparición del chico Sarutobi.

—¿El mono salvaje? —cuestionó Izuna levantando una ceja.

Tobirama se limitó a guardar silencio mirándolo con algo de recelo, y Madara continuó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sarutobi? —exigió el Uchiha de brazos cruzados. Desde que se había formado alianza con el clan Sarutobi, habían frecuentado mucho a Sasuke por culpa del super sociable Senju.

—Oooh, nada en realidad. Yo solo por aquí pasaba y... —hizo una breve pausa mirando al Senju con diversión y... picardía. _Oh oh._ —No pude evitar reírme cuando escuché que hablaban sobre el primer beso de Hashirama.

Hashirama empezó a sudar frío y Madara lo miró incrédulo.

 _Algo no estaba bien aquí... el chico planeaba algo._

—Sarutobi-kun. —llamó Mito. —¿Por qué te parece gracioso el tema del primer beso? A mí me parece muy romántico, y a Hashirama también.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír más por las palabras de la pelirroja.

Tobirama negó varias veces con la cabeza aunque no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente con diversión, e Izuna no sabía si reír o indignarse (porque llorar jamás lo haría). Ya sospechaban para donde iba a parar la conversación.

—Mi querida Mito-chan, lamento decepcionarte pero yo lo vi TODO. —esas palabras fueron escalofriantes para las victimas en cuestión, aunque al principio la chica no comprendió. —Hashirama Senju ya dio su primer beso... —esas palabras helaron la sangre de la Uzumaki y de varios curiosos que circulaban por el lugar. —¡Y a nadie más que al mismísimo...! —sacó de su manga una foto revelando la _HORRIBLE VERDAD_. — **¡Madara Uchiha!**

Madara estaba pálido y con los ojos en blanco, su secreto fue revelado en plena vía pública. _¡Maldita sea! ¡¿POR QUÉ_ _AHORA?!_

 _Malditos aldeanos metiches que los estaban viendo de reojo... ¡¿Por qué no se metían en sus propios asuntos?!_

Definitivamente iba a matar al Sarutobi en uno de esos días...

—¡N-No puede ser! —gritó Mito horrorizada cuando vio la foto de su querido Hashi uniendo labios con el Uchiha, rompiendo así su corazoncito. Aunque en la foto se notaba que sus expresiones reflejaban sorpresa y shock, por lo que era evidente que fue un desafortunado accidente.

—Así es, mi _aniki_ ya... —inició Izuna.

—...le quitó el primer beso. —secundó Tobirama.

 _Un accidente de entrenamiento... pero un beso de todas maneras._

Lástima que al estar en plena vía pública la información y los chismes circulaban a gran velocidad...

Porque apareció de repente Butsuma Senju con muy mala cara, develando que ya había escuchado TODO.

— **Haaaa-shiiiiii-raaaa-maaaaa...** —gruñó el mayor indignado y de repente explotó, empezando a corretear a su primogénito. — **¡BESASTE A UN CHICO! ¡Y PARA COLMO UN UCHIHA! ¡QUÉ ACTO TAN LAMENTABLE Y TRAICIONERO!**

Hashirama estaba más que asustado, estaba aterrorizado y no hizo otra cosa más que correr más rápido.

—Padre, tus palabras no nos hacen quedar bien frente a la gente... Tranquilízate por favor. —sugirió Tobirama estoico mientras le seguía el paso a su progenitor.

Pero Butsuma lo ignoró y continuó con su rabieta-persecución.

— **¡OYE HASHIRAMA! ¡EXPLÍCATE! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESA FOTO?!** —pero por estar tan cegado por la ira, no se fijó en la cascara de banana que había en el suelo y acabó resbalándose, llevándose a Tobirama de corbata y ambos cayeron sobre el pobre de Hashirama.

—En efecto... —dijo otra voz sobresaltando a Madara, y haciendo aparición Tajima Uchiha. —Madara... ¿qué significa eso que te besó un chico?

—... —el azabache tragó saliva. Estaba alerta y preocupado, presentía que su padre (por muy tranquilo que aparentara estar) podría explotar de forma similar o peor a como pasó con el líder del clan Senju.

— **¡MADARA! ¡TE DEJASTE BESAR POR UN CHICO! ¡Y POR UN SENJU PARA EMPEORARLO!** —Qué mal. Ya había explotado.

El chico entró en pánico por el grito del líder de los Uchiha y de inmediato emprendió huida. Incrementando así la furia de su padre.

 _Los dos tuvieron tan mala suerte_

 _por un beso que ocurrió hace semanas y acordaron dejar en el olvido..._

 _Maldito Sasuke Sarutobi soplón._

 _._

— **¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!** —y comenzó la persecución versión Uchiha.

—Padre, por favor tranquilízate... —Pidió Izuna, siguiéndole el paso a su padre en su cacería. —Solo fue un beso.

—¿Solo un beso? ¡¿SOLO UN BESO?! **¡PATRAÑAS IZUNA!** —En ese momento Tajima ya estaba escupiendo llamas de su boca como un dragón lanza fuegos enloquecido. — **¡VEN AQUÍ MADARA! ¡VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO POR SEMEJANTE DESHONRA!**

Mientras ocurría el alboroto Uchiha, Hashirama había logrado liberarse de su padre y Tobirama, y de nuevo emprendió su huida al lado de su mejor amigo. Ahora los dos estaba siendo perseguidos por una "estampida" de progenitores, _ototo_ 's y una Uzumaki molesta que se unió a la persecución para hacer pagar al Senju por "haberla engañado con su mejor amigo".

 _Era una humillación levantar un espectáculo de ese tipo... y sin embargo, lo estaban haciendo._

—¡Hashirama! —llamó Madara.

—¡¿Sí Madara?! —contestó agitado.

— **¡ODIO A LOS MONOS!** —gritó de repente.

— **¡LO SÉ!** —gritó de vuelta.

Sasuke Sarutobi observaba muy entretenido —mientras comía unos plátanos— la escenita montada entre los Uchiha y Senju más la integrante de los Uzumaki.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que, _de la nada_ aparecieran varios monos y tiraran cascaras de plátano en los puntos exactos donde los siete en plena persecución iban a poner el pie, causando que se resbalaran, cayeran con nada de gracia y de manera ridícula concluyeran con el espectáculo.

 _¡¿Cómo le hicieron o de dónde aparecieron los monos?!_

Ni la más remota idea...

.

 _¡Padres idiotas...!_

Pero aún más importante

 _¡MONOS IDIOTAS...!_

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Me acordé de un episodio en Ouran High School Host Club y pues... esto surgió xD.**

 **PD: Quise suponer que recién habían inventado las cámaras fotográficas, y que por eso ya existían las problemáticas fotografías revela secretos (?).**

 **PDD: Sí, metí HashiMito cuando no debería pero** **de todos modos** **el final no fue feliz para ellos (ni los shippeo aunque sea canon), y en realidad solo los agarré como excusa para que saliera todo el desastre LOL. Soy mala~.**


	6. The Fox

**Umm... no comment.**

 **Número de palabras: 944**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

.

 **EL ZORRO**

* * *

Si los lideres respectivos del clan Uchiha y clan Senju creyeron en su momento que sus hijos mayores estaban locos por proponer hacer a un lado el odio para formar una alianza, pues debieron pensarlo dos veces antes que por primera vez Hashirama no cometió una locura que le puso la carne de gallina a casi toda la población civil y ninja de la aldea.

El Kyuubi había sido descubierto, y este había sido _domado_ por nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, el hijo de Tajima Uchiha.

 _¡El chico solo tenía 13 años recién cumplidos ese mismo día, y ya se había encargado de apoderarse del zorro!_

Muchos lo considerarían la ganancia de una nueva arma ninja, otros lo veían como una amenaza que se encontraba bajo el control de los Uchiha que podrían planear un golpe de estado si lo quisieran, pero la realidad era otra...

—¡Mada-chan! ¿Me dejas montarlo?

—NO.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¡AGH! ¡Esa no es una justificación!

—Me vale.

—¡Madara no seas egoísta!

—¿Egoísta? ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Además, no es ningún caballo para que lo estés montando!

Muchos creían que Madara, tan prodigioso y talentoso a su edad, había conseguido despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan y tomó control sobre el zorro de nueve colas. Pero en realidad, fue diferente su método para tener al Kyuubi a su disposición...

 **[Este es un buen momento para un Flashback]**

 _Madara solo había salido a pasear al bosque para darse un respiro de Hashirama y sus estupideces, sin embargo terminó descubriendo a la bestia cerca de una cueva ubicada en lo profundo de las montañas._

 _—¿Kyuubi?_

 _El zorro abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó la voz del niño._

 _— **Un Uchiha.** —Se reincorporó, poniéndose alerta. — **Mocoso** **¿has venido hasta aquí para tomar control sobre mí?**_

 _La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero no tardó en responder._

 _—En realidad no, no he recibido orden alguna y... —cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. —Solo pasaba por aquí y te descubrí por accidente._

 _— **¿Entonces no estás aquí con ese fin?**_

 _—No, sería muy aburrido tenerte como un títere que manipular._ _Preferiría hacer un acuerdo contigo._ _—Demonios... ya estaba sonando como Hashirama con sus ideas pacifistas (por no decir hippies)._

 _Estúpido Senju..._

 _— **Ya veo.** —Kurama volvió a recostarse en la entrada de la cueva. — **Pero no me interesa hacer un trato, mocoso no vuelvas a interrumpir mi sueño.**_

 _Sabía que podría recibir una respuesta negativa a la primera, una bestia con colas es poderosa y un blanco muy difícil de convencer para hacer un trato por las buenas._

 _Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. No estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, pero al menos nadie podría juzgarlo de no haberlo intentado._

 _—Hmm... ¿De casualidad te gusta el ramen con naruto?_

 _El bijuu abrió uno de sus rojizos ojos con cierto interés._

 _El chico era astuto, un trato sin ofrecer nada a cambio sería inútil, sin embargo con el ramen todo era..._

 _— **Te escucho, mocoso.**_

 _Estúpido Hashirama, jamás admitiría en voz alta que ya se le estaban pegando algunas mañas suyas (por no querer decir "la estupidez")._

¡Y así damas y caballos, fue como Madara Uchiha consiguió hacer un _contrato_ con la temible bola de pelos...!

 **[Fin del flashback]**

—¡Por favor Maddy, déjame montar a Vulpix!

— **¿Vulpix...?** —murmuró el zorro para sí con un tic en el ojo.

—¡SERÁS ESTÚPIDO SENJU, SU NOMBRE ES KURAMA!

 _Al parecer el mocoso Uchiha sí le había prestado atención cuando le dijo su nombre por primera vez, luego que hicieron el dichoso pacto._

 _Además de que podría comer todo el ramen que quisiera (cortesía de Konoha_ — _por no decir del clan Uchiha_ — _), le parecía divertido contemplar cómo dos mocosos con mucho poder y potencial para destruir el mundo se peleaban como los críos que eran._

—¡¿PUES YO CÓMO IBA A SABER SU NOMBRE?! ¡TÚ NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA! —lloriqueó el Senju dramático.

 _Típico..._

—¡PUES PREGUNTANDO SE LLEGA A SUNA!(*) **¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO!** —replicó el Uchiha con varias venitas en sus sienes.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CABEZA DE CHORLITO?! **¡ERIZO AMARGADO!** —chilló indignado Hashirama.

Chispas y truenos brotaban de los dos pares de ojos que se mostraban iguales de furiosos y ofendidos por los insultos liberados. La tensión de sus clanes esta vez no tenía nada que ver, simplemente así se desembocaba la extraña amistad de ambos pubertos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se habían agarrado a golpes, mordidas, jalones de pelo y levantando polvo a su paso. Varios adultos que los observaban de lejos suspiraron.

Esos niños nunca dejarían de pelear, mucho menos por sandeces relacionadas a un bijuu.

 _El amor que se podía profesar en la amistad de esos escandalosos era puro amor apache... y del más fuerte._

 _Si como mocosos eran desastrosos..._

 _¡No querían ni pensar cómo serían de mayores!_

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de dangos...

—¿Otra vez peleando por el Kyuubi? —preguntó un aburrido Tobirama que se sentó en una silla tan pronto llegó al local.

—Sí, han estado así desde la mañana. —contestó un resignado Izuna que le daba otra mordida a sus dangos.

—¿Alguna vez dejarán de pelearse por tonterías? —dijo el albino mientras alguien le traía una taza con té.

—Lo dudo. —replicó el chico observando aburrido el último bombón del palillo que sostenía con los dedos de su diestra. —Si no se pelearan con cualquier babosada, Konoha sería completamente tranquila y aburrida, y ya sabemos que los dos se aburren con muchísima facilidad.

— _Touché._ _—_ concluyó el Senju dándole un sorbo a su té, terminando con aquella corta conversación.

.

 _Los hermanos mayores_

 _cuando se pelean parecen los menores._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Disculpen si no salió tan... "gracioso" como los anteriores. Siempre reviso centenares de veces lo que voy a publicar.**

 **Vulpix es el nombre de un pokemon tipo zorro (por si alguien no lo recuerda o no ha visto Pokemon)**

 **(*)Proviene del dicho "Preguntando se llega a Roma", y lo cambié por Suna (la Arena) porque suenan parecidos.**


	7. Weird talks and other stuff

**Este oneshot deriva de: _LA COSA_ , formaba parte de uno solo (como cuarta escena) pero estaba quedando demasiado largo y por eso lo separé.**

 **Número de palabras: 652**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHARLAS EXTRAÑAS Y OTRAS COSAS**

* * *

Una noche estrellada y ¿hermosa? ( _cielos qué cursi_ ) en el barrio Uchiha. Siendo específicos, en el hogar de la familia del líder de los Uchiha, y todavía aún más específicos en la entrada de dicha casa, dos shinobis de 11 y 12 años conversaban amistosamente.

—Hashirama... dímelo una vez más. —cruzó los brazos con reproche. —¿Por qué viniste a mi casa?

—Había una termita en el baño... una horrible y espantosa termita reina. —repitió el castaño mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—¿Eso es todo? —levantó una ceja sin desfruncir el ceño. —¿Y por qué estás todo golpeado como si te hubiesen lanzado un gato rabioso?

—Porque me asusté y cuando pregunté _qué era esa cosa tan espantosa_ , mi madre creyó que hablaba de mi padre y él se enfureció, y mejor ni te digo lo que pasó después.

—Hmn, como si quisiera saber los _métodos de tortura_ de tu padre. —comentó divertido.

—Menos mal, no quisiera que compartieras los métodos de mi padre con el tuyo, sería muuuuy horrible.

El azabache resopló. _Como si su propio padre lo castigada con daños físicos._ Él no es como el bruto de Hashirama, y tampoco era tan tonto como para darle a su progenitor herramientas de castigo que podría utilizar en contra de su persona.

 _En boca cerrada no entran moscas. Bien dicen._

—¿Y dejaste a tu hermano a su suerte?

—Era necesario... —contestó Hashirama con aparente solemnidad.

—¿Seguro? —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí.

—Uy, qué frío eres. —opinó el azabache con una sonrisa sarcástica. —Lo traicionaste, _mal hermano_. —le señaló a propósito.

—¡HEY! —por un momento perdió la compostura pero después sonrió con malicia. —¿Sabes? Mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo ayer. —e hizo posición de manos para poder invocar el mokuton.

Madara torció una sonrisa.

—Hashirama Senju, en verdad que eres perverso. —comentó repentinamente. —Utilizando el mokuton para esas _cosas_. —enfatizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos, tomando al otro con la guardia baja.

—¡O-Oye! —el chico se puso un poco rojo. —¡No lo hago con todo el mundo!

—¿Ah? ¿O sea que solo lo haces conmigo...? —se hizo el sorprendido llevándose una mano a su pecho. —Vaya, vaya.

— **¡MADARA UCHIHA!** —chilló el castaño más rojo que antes. —¡No me pongas palabras en la boca! ¡Se oye mal!

—Pero si no lo estoy haciendo. —dijo alzando y bajando los hombros. —Estás malinterpretando mis palabras.

—¡Que no! ¡Y ya cállate!

—Hablo del entrenamiento. —aclaró ya serio, y después de fruncir el ceño lo señaló con el dedo. —¡Desde que aprendiste el mokuton, siempre haces trampa en nuestros combates amarrándome las piernas con las raíces!

Hashirama se quedó mudo, y avergonzado. Porque efectivamente... había malpensado las palabras del otro.

 _Demasiado tiempo juntándose con Sasuke Sarutobi traía sus consecuencias._

El silencio del Senju lo dijo todo.

—Lo sabía... estabas pensando en cosas sucias. —le señaló y entonces se puso en guardia, esperando que el otro atacara primero. —Pues lamento decepcionarte Hashirama, aun somos menores de edad.

Es todo. Ese fue el detonante para que las cosas explotaran.

Se escuchó claramente el sonido de una tetera con agua hirviendo, y este provenía de Hashirama que estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas.

—¡Cállate! **¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!** —gritaba el Senju alteradamente, por tanto calor en su cabeza provocó que el jutsu del mokuton hiciera crecer las plantas con más rapidez de lo normal. —¡Peleemos, **Uchiha**!

—Hmp. —A este paso Madara ya estaba formando sellos con las manos. —¡Como quieras, **Senju**!

Nadie en el barrio Uchiha se volvió a acercar a aquella casa por el resto del día.

Solo sabían que más adelante tendrían que talar el nuevo bosque que se formaba alrededor del lugar.

.

 _Adolescentes hormonados... ¡pfff!_

 _Los descuidas por un momento, y cuando menos te das cuenta dan hincapié a la fundación de una aldea..._

 _O le tiran los perros a su rival..._

 _Lo primero que ocurra._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Perdónenme por las inapropiadas _yaoi jokes_ , no lo pude evitar (con ellos me es muy fácil y la tentación me venció) XD.

Sí, salió fail.


	8. Fever

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me reporto de nuevo con un oneshot a la mano, este salió por mucho más largo que los anteriores pero espero no haberme desviado del objetivo de hacerlo gracioso.**

 **Advertencia: Habrá yaoi un poco más visible que en casos anteriores, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Discúlpenme pero es que no pude evitarlo cuando lo redacté la primera vez.**

 **Número de palabras: 2041**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIEBRE**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa y soleada en Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas _(Enserio Madara, ¿no pudiste pensar en un nombre mucho más... no sé, bonito? Por falta de propuestas los adultos así quisieron nombrar a la aldea)_. Los pájaros cantaban y el porvenir los esperaba.

Sí, todo era paz y tranquilidad en las familias de los clanes que unían a Konoha. En especial la familia estrella del clan Uchiha, donde estaba ocurriendo un dialogo en familia de los más amistoso.

—No puedo creerlo... simplemente no puedo creerlo viniendo de ti, Madara. —siseó evidentemente molesto el líder del clan Uchiha.

 _Sí... completamente amistosa._

Tajima Uchiha se encontraba sentado y tamborileando los dedos de sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación. — **¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS ENFERMADO DE ESTA MANERA?!** —gritó de repente a un chico de 12 años que se hallaba en reposo y cubierto por sábanas, con el rostro colorado por causa de la fiebre y tosiendo constantemente.

—Lo siento padre... —Maldecía tener los oídos tan sensibles a los gritos y ruidos de su entorno, maldecía llamar la atención de sus padres por nimiedades como esa, y también… ¡Maldecía por sobre todo a Hashirama por haberlo contagiado de su 'pequeño resfriado' el otro día cuando se pelearon bajo la lluvia!

 _¡Rayos! la estupidez sí puede ser muy contagiosa..._

—Nii-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó un Izuna de 9 años muy preocupado. Su aniki jamás se disculpaba a la ligera con su padre, y menos si se trataba de cosas tan triviales. Seguramente estaba muy afectado por la fiebre como para comportarse y reaccionar como de costumbre.

—Estoy bien… —contestó Madara con esfuerzo antes de sucumbir a la tos, no haciendo otra cosa más que ganarse una mirada preocupada de su hermanito.

—Oh, por favor Tajima. No te enojes con él por haberse enfermado, no olvides que todavía es un niño. —contestó una bella mujer de cabello largo y puntiagudo quien recién había ingresado al dormitorio con un balde con agua fría y unas toallas. —Y los niños indispuestos tienen que descansar, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Madara? —concluyó la mayor con una amplia sonrisa sentándose a un lado del niño.

—Sí… mamá… —fue la respuesta agotada del chico, estaba tan mareado por la fiebre que se le había olvidado reclamarle a su querida progenitora que ya no era un niño sino todo un ninja.

—Kosaki, aclaro que no estoy enojado con él, y tampoco es un niño. —Replicó Tajima de mala gana a su esposa, y después le dio la espalda a todos. —¡REPONTE PRONTO! —fue su último comentario hacia su hijo indispuesto.

—No te preocupes nii-san, papá solo está molesto porque tu record perfecto de asistencia en la Academia Ninja dejó de ser perfecto. Pero ya se le pasará. —comentó el pequeño Izuna quien hacía un ademán con la mano mientras miraba de reojo a su progenitor.

—¡Agh! ¿otra vez con el perfeccionismo? —comentó Kosaki con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. —Tajima, ¿otra vez hiciste una de tus extrañas apuestas con el Senju sobre cuál de nuestros hijos mayores es el mejor? —No recibió respuesta, todo estaba claro para ella. Torció una sonrisa burlona mientras acomodada una toalla húmeda sobre la frente de su hijo. —No me extraña que estés tan enojado con Madara.

—Papá siempre luciendo el orgullo del clan desde tiempos inmemoriales. —murmuró Izuna por lo bajito.

—¡Hmp! —musitó el mayor cruzando los brazos.

—Perdón... lo arruiné… —volvió a decir Madara mirando a su padre.

A Tajima le dio un severo tic en el ojo e hizo una mueca molesta cuando escuchó de nuevo las disculpas de su hijo, antes de salir de la casa gritando. — **¡QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADO!** —aunque eso nadie se lo creyera, ni siquiera los demás miembros del clan, que por su propio bienestar prefirieron no meterse en su camino.

Porque era sabido que cuando Tajima Uchiha hacía una apuesta y perdía, su humor se equiparaba al de un dragón escupe fuego en sus días y se terminaba peleando con Butsuma Senju —casi siempre— en un bar de mala muerte del cual los dos llegaban a salir en un estado deplorable.

.

 _Adultos… ¡Pfff!_

 _Son tan dramáticos y orgullosos_

 _Y luego apestan a alcohol y a muchas otras sustancias extrañas cuando salen de lugares así._

* * *

 _ **Escena II**_

* * *

Perdería el record perfecto que mantenía en la academia como docente ninja de las nuevas generaciones —porque Madara ya era todo un ninja y no necesitaba recibir lecciones tan básicas como las generaciones venideras que ya no crecerían en medio de guerras—, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto. El Senju se lo iba a pagar después, en ese momento solo quería dormir por un día entero en completo silencio.

Aprovechó que sus padres salieron para poder dormir plácidamente y sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo entero.

Pero todos sabemos que Madara es un imán para los problemas, y estos no eran causados directamente por él.

¡NO NO NOOO~!

¡Sino por el único, el inigualable!

 **¡HASHIRAMA SENJU!**

El cabeza de coco abraza-árboles, según su querido ototo.

.

El primogénito del líder de los Senju era muy conocido por ser demasiado enérgico y optimista, molesto, testarudo, con demasiada imaginación, imbécil y algo bipolar (o al menos las últimas dos lo creía firmemente Madara). Porque una vez que se le metía una idea a la cabeza, estaba muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y un ejemplo viviente de eso fue su maravillosa idea de ir a visitar a la Familia P. Luche—(*rayón de disco*) quiero decir, a la familia estrella de los Uchiha cuando se enteró de la ausencia de Madara en la Academia.

—¡Hola Maddy! —se escuchó la exclamación de cierto castaño seguido del ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose con fuerza, dándole paso a un par de hermanos Senju y a un molesto ototo que miraba al chico ruidoso con reproche.

 _Adiós silencio... dulce silencio_. Pensó Madara con lagrimones en los ojos mientras se tapaba el rostro con las sábanas.

Sabía que sería su perdición tan pronto Izuna se empezara a pelear con Tobirama por cualquier tontería y se marcharan a otro lugar (seguramente la tienda de dangos) para continuar, porque lo dejarían solo con el castaño.

Y cuando los dos estaban solos, las locuras nacían de inmediato dentro de aquella mente tan alocada en el cabeza de coco.

.

 _10 minutos después..._

—Hashirama… ¡Ya déjame en paz! —a este paso no tardaría en dolerle la cabeza.

—¡No lo haré hasta que me dejes ayudarte! —contestó el castaño, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo estaba sujetando del cuello de su ropa en un forcejeo ridículo.

—¡QUE NO!

—¡Madara no seas payaso!

Una vena saltó de su sien.

— **¡EL PAYASO SERÁS TÚ!** —replicó indignado, y desde su lugar le propinó una buena patada en la boca del estómago.

—¡AGH! —se abrazó la panza, lo había tomado desprevenido. —¡Eso... me dolió! —replicó Hashirama empezando a enojarse y sintiendo la tentación de practicar el mokuton con él.

— **¡DÉJAME DORMIR, IDIOTA!**

—¡NO HASTA QUE TE BAJE ESA FIEBRE!

—La fiebre esto, la fiebre aquello **¡QUE YA ME SIENTO MEJOR— _¡COF!_** —y justo en ese momento le vino un ataque de tos.

—¡MENTIROSO!

 _Con estos amigos para qué querían enemigos._

Los dos amigos y rivales continuaron forcejeando, y era evidente que Hashirama estaba ganando terreno porque Madara no estaba en optimas condiciones para utilizar todas sus fuerzas. Solo podía vociferar improperios que habrían infartado a alguna tierna abuelita si lo hubiera escuchado.

Hasta que de repente.

 _¡PLAF!_

Entre tanto forcejeo y de que lo sostenía de la yukata, Hashirama terminó cayendo sobre su mejor amigo y dieron duro contra el suelo.

—Auuuuch... maldita sea, Hashirama ¡PESAS UNA TONELADA! —se quejó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño

—¡Oye! No fue mi culpa, tú no te dejabas ayudar.

—¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! —lo miró feo.

Una nube emo apareció sobre la cabeza del Senju cuando el Uchiha lo mandó a callar, pero esa nube desapareció casi de inmediato cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse e ingresaron dos personitas a la habitación.

 _._

 _Los dos tenían una suerte impecable..._

 _La suerte de un pavo con sobrepeso en Navidad_

 _¿Acaso esto podía empeorar?_

* * *

 _ **Escena III**_

* * *

 _Sí, sí podía hacerlo..._

 _._

La escena se reprodujo en cámara lenta, como el pequeño Izuna ingresó peleando verbalmente contra Tobirama mientras comía dangos, y cómo los dos detuvieron sus pasos de golpe cuando tuvieron a la vista la extraña escena.

Izuna escupió el dango que tenía en la boca y Tobirama casi se ahogó con su té.

Sobre el suelo Madara se encontraba tendido boca arriba, con su yukata abierta de la parte superior exponiendo un poco más de la cuenta su pecho debido a que tenía sobre él a un idiota Senju sujetándolo del cuello de la tela, y para rematar el muy torpe no se dio cuenta que estaba entre las piernas medio abiertas del azabache.

 _¡Oh por el amor de...!_

La posición era demasiado comprometedora prestándose perfectamente a malinterpretaciones, y peor aún con el Uchiha sonrojado por culpa de la fiebre.

 **A los ojos de Izuna**

 _El maldito Senju abraza-árboles era un pervertido de closet precoz que se quería propasar con su aniki aprovechando que estaba débil._

 **Desde el punto de vista de Tobirama**

 _Su anija se acababa de meter en un ardiente —literalmente hablando— aprieto marca Uchiha como un idiota por meter la nariz donde no lo llamaban._

Los dos menores maldijeron por lo bajo haber recibido la charla tan pronto en la Academia… porque ahora quedarían con un trauma insuperable (para toda la vida, seguramente).

 **Desde la perspectiva de Madara**

 _El bruto de Hashirama había subido unos kilitos de más porque lo sentía muy pesado mientras este se encontrara encima de su persona._

Madara estaba tan mareado por la fiebre que —por muy brillante que fuese— no hizo consciencia del mensaje que transmitían estando en esa posición, solo vio a los recién llegados con cierta confusión.

Hashirama por el otro lado, se quedó en shock cuando se vieron descubiertos en su escenita, porque a sus neuronas se le ocurrieron trabajar rápido, pero aún así se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que...

 _Estaba jodido..._

 _¡Uh, sí que estaba jodido por violar el espacio personal de Madara (accidente o no)!_

 _E Izuna con mucho gusto se encargaría de recordarle su error FATAL moliéndolo a golpes._

—Mi hermano es un idiota. —dijo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido y contemplando cómo el mocoso se lanzaba contra su anija para "masacrarlo".

—Por eso le decía que no necesitaba ayuda. —gruñó Madara todavía molesto mientras se reacomodaba su yukata.

 _._

 _¡¿Visitaron a los hermanos Uchiha para **ESTO**?!_

 _No les cabía la menor duda de que Hashirama Senju era un total masoquista._

* * *

 _ **Escena IV**_

* * *

 _Unas horas después..._

—Oye Maddy, ¿sabes una cosa? —inició Hashirama de repente como si nada aun después de encontrarse bien apaleado, con golpes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, chichones en la cabeza, mejillas hinchadas, un ojo morado, etc.

—¿Hn...? —respondió el chico con el monosílabo característico de los Uchiha, mientras terminaba de vendarle la cabeza.

—Cuando seamos mayores... —hizo una pequeña pausa para girarse y entrelazar sus manos con las de él. —Algún día me casaré contigo.

—… —No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando atónito al loco de su amigo. _Creo que Izuna lo dejó más tonto por tanto golpe._ Pensó el azabache frunciendo el ceño sudando la gota gorda, aunque un sutil rubor hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas, que tristemente no eran cosa de la fiebre. —Tsk..., idiota.

 _Si los escucharan sus padres... gracias al cielo que no había ningún adulto en casa._

Hashirama tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara que de inmediato fue borrada por una almohada que salió disparada hacía su rostro por el menor de los Uchiha —quien notó aquel pequeño detalle en su aniki por semejante declaración—.

—¡AUCH! ¡Me dolió! —lloriqueó el mayor soltando las manos de Madara para llevárselas a su adolorido rostro.

—¡Senju pervertido! —chilló Izuna con indignación. — **¡ALEJATE DE MI ANIKI!**

Tobirama se limitó a suspirar y se frotó las sienes para evitar un posible dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy rodeado de idiotas...

.

 _Senju y Uchiha_

 _No importaba lo que creyeran los demás habitantes_

 _¡LOS DOS CLANES ESTABAN IGUAL DE LOCOS!_

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Si se preguntan de donde saqué el nombre para la madre de Madara e Izuna... fue de un fanfic en inglés que se titula "More Shocking Than Lightning".**

 **PD: Confieso que este había sido el primer oneshot que había escrito antes que todos los anteriores ya publicados, pero no estaba tan segura al principio de publicarlo y por eso lo omití para mucho después. Me disculpo si los dejé con un trauma (?).**

 **Y con esto doy por concluido esta serie de Oneshots. Algún día si me regresa la inspiración podría retomarlo, pero como ya se me terminaron las ideas para esto en específico, le pondré fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Missions

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que algún día retomaría este fanfic para publicar más oneshots si tenía oportunidad de publicar? Pues no estaba diciendo mentiras.**

 **Aproveché que encontré un tiempo libre para escribir, y que a la vez coincidiera con mi inspiración (porque muchas veces la inspiración llega cuando menos puedo redactar tonterías, o simplemente se me seca el cerebro al tener tiempo libre y termino en la luna en lugar de escribir).**

 **Edades en este oneshot: Entre 13 y 14 años (Hashirama & Madara); Entre 10 y 11 años (Tobirama & Izuna).**

 **Número de palabras: 1393**

 ** _Disclaimers: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **MISIONES**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra en Konoha, dos _niños_ que ya eran bien conocidos por todos los de la aldea, se encontraban muy ocupados realizando misiones honorables para cualquier shinobi que personalmente les asignó _el_ primer Hokage.

—¿Por qué siempre me tienen que tocar misiones como esta? —lloriqueó un chico de 14 años mientras intentaba inútilmente ponerle los zapatitos a un bebé inquieto de cabello rubio parado.

 _Sí, muy honorables... y pacíficas, olvidamos mencionar._

—Deja de llorar Hashirama, no olvides que yo estoy en las mismas por ser tu compañero de equipo. —señaló el Uchiha de 13 años. —¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Paz y tranquilidad al extremo de tener por misiones ser niñero y ayudar a las ancianitas a cargar con sus compras del día? —ironizó mientras cargaba en brazos a un bebé azabache de tres meses que pertenecía a su vecina.

—¡No estoy llorando! —replicó, y después regresó al tema. —Bueno sí... es lo que quería, pero enserio, ¿acaso no podía Hokage-sama asignarnos una misión de clasificación C? Por ejemplo, ¿ser guardaespaldas en un viaje o algo por el estilo?

Madara sonrió divertido.

—Habría sido interesante una aventura, debo de reconocerlo; pero por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con que nos asignen misiones clasificación D. —concluyó aceptando la realidad.

— **¡Nooooooooooooooo!** —gimió Hashirama alzando los brazos en señal de resignación. —¡No me gusta cambiar pañales!

Era un milagro que los gritos y lloriqueos del Senju no asustaran a los infantes ni los hiciera llorar.

—¿No le cambiaste los pañales a tu hermano cuando era un bebé? —preguntó Madara extrañado.

Hashirama se puso pálido y su frente se tornó de un tono azulado.

 _Sí, lo hizo..._

 _Varias veces._

Y el pobre en el proceso había sufrido un horrible trauma que lo llevó a huirle a los pañales por lo que le restaba de vida.

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

La siguiente misión que tuvieron el Uchiha y el Senju al día siguiente fue... sacar a pasear perros.

 _¿Era mucho mejor y más fácil que cuidar bebés, ¿...verdad?_

—¡Maddy! ¡Ayudaaaaa! —gritaba Hashirama con desesperación mientras intentaba halar al perro de la correa para que no se fuera a donde se le diera la gana.

—Te advertí que no escogieras al perro más grande, y no me hiciste caso. —contestó el aludido sereno y negando con la cabeza mientras tenía el perro a su cuidado perfectamente tranquilo, sentado sobre la hierba y con la lengua de fuera mientras movía la colita.

 _¡¿VERDAD?!_

—¡NO! ¡No vayas por ahí! —el can al cuidado de Hashirama era endemoniadamente fuerte como para no ser un perro ninja de los Inuzuka, que llevaban poco tiempo aliados e instalados en Konoha. —¡Este no es un lugar para perros!

 _Al parecer no... no era tan sencillo._

—Hashirama... ¿no es ese el Bosque de la Muerte? —preguntó el Uchiha tan pronto se fijó bien en el lugar al que fueron a dar por el _estúpido perro_.

— ** _¡EEEEEEEEEEEK!_ ** —chilló el Senju haciendo muecas exageradas de pánico. —¡EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE NOOOOOOO! ¡NO VAYAS POR AHÍ, PERRO TONTO!

 _Qué tristeza que el canino lo hizo ingresar contra su voluntad al bosque prohibido._

Y poco después, a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, se escuchó un horripilante alarido de niña que espantó a los cuervos del bosque, cuando Hashirama tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con una serpiente gigantesca que quiso devorarlo con todo y perro.

 _El resto es una historia que mejor nos abstenemos de comentar por el bien de sus débiles mentes._

 _~(?)~_

* * *

 ** _Escena III_**

* * *

 _¿La siguiente misión al siguiente día?_

 _Jeh_ , atrapar un gato que se le escapó a su peculiar dueño por una extraña razón.

¿No podía ser más ridículo y fácil que cuidar perros y bebés?

—¡Ven acá estúpido gato! —gritó un desesperado Hashirama, con un ojo morado del día anterior, mientras corría sobre los tejados de las casas y sorprendiendo a los aldeanos.

 _Aparentemente era fácil..._

—¡Hashirama! —Madara gritaba mientras le seguía el paso. —¡No seas idiota, no lo persigas de esa manera!

—¡Pero Madara, si no nos apresuramos ese gato roñoso se nos va a escapar!

Madara negó varias veces con la cabeza.

El Senju no tenía remedio. No le quedó de otra más que secundarlo en esa persecución tan poco práctica.

Desde el medio día estuvieron en persecución de ese _maldito_ gato, y ya se habían pasado de la hora del almuerzo.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, Hashirama milagrosamente logró atrapar al minino rebelde —que resultó ser minina— y se desquitó violentamente con la mejilla del castaño convocando sus chillidos agudos.

Era en momentos como ese en que Madara quería negar a su mejor amigo, por el espectáculo ridículo que levantaba y la vergüenza ajena que le inspiraba.

 _"No lo conozco, no lo conozco"_ murmuraba más para sí que para los demás testigos, mientras se dirigían a la torre Hokage.

* * *

 ** _Escena IV_**

* * *

La siguiente misión al que fueron asignados tan pronto entregaron el gato a su extraño y demasiado cariñoso dueño ( _que curiosamente era el Señor Feudal del país del Fuego_ ), se terminó desarrollando cerca de un río que fluía libremente en la cima de un pequeño valle.

—¿Sabes Maddy?

—Hn.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no le caigo bien a Hokage-sama. —comentó mientras sacaba con un palo algo de basura que había en el río, y relucía en su algo hinchada mejilla izquierda los rasguños del gato y su ojo morado del otro día.

Madara rodó los ojos torciendo una ligera sonrisa.

 _Recordar la sutil sonrisa psicópata que "Hokage-sama" dedicó a Hashirama antes de asignarles sus misiones, lo hizo consciente que "el protector de Konoha" sí tenía algo contra el pobre Senju._

—Noooo, ¿tú crees? —contestó con sarcasmo y sorpresa sobre-actuado.

—¿De casualidad conoces el motivo? —preguntó ignorando su sarcasmo mientras continuaba sacando basura de cierto punto del río.

—Ni la más remota idea. —alzó y bajó los hombros mientras continuaba con su parte.

Porque no mentía. Solo sabía que le hacía malas jugadas con las misiones, cosas triviales sí, pero suficiente para arruinarle el día al chico castaño.

—¿Qué hice yo para ganarme su desprecio? —se preguntó Hashirama distraidamente con una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

—Hashirama, ten cuidado en donde pones el pie.

—¿Eh—?

 _Muy tarde._

Al no utilizar el chakra en los pies para caminar sobre el agua, los dos estaban expuestos a pisar áreas profundas y ser arrastrados, y Hashirama fue el desafortunado número uno en caer al agua y fue llevado patéticamente por la corriente.

Para el final del día, Hashirama y Madara regresaron de su misión completamente empapados, aunque el primero en un estado verdaderamente patético. El azabache tenía que apoyar a su compañero sobre sus hombros porque el Senju estaba al punto del colapso.

 _Tal vez el no haber comido en las horas que les correspondía tuvo algo que ver..._

El Uchiha hastiado le gritó al Hokage con la mirada: **_¡Ya fue suficiente!_**

—Bien hecho muchachos, eso fue todo para ustedes... por el día de hoy. —anunció Hokage-sama sonriente y con una gota en la cabeza. —Pueden retirarse a sus hogares.

— _ **¡Aleluya!**_ —gritó Hashirama con lagrimones en los ojos de felicidad, para después caer desmayado en el suelo de la oficina, casi como muerto.

—Esta vez te excediste al no dejarnos almorzar. —le dijo Madara al Hokage, antes de retirarse llevándose al Senju inconsciente.

...

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando ingresaron a la oficina dos _pequeños_ shinobis de 10 y 11 años con muecas malhumoradas, y al parecer se habían mojado.

—Te dije que tu elemento fuego significaría problemas. —dijo un niño albino de 11 años.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que las gallinas para el estofado de la señora Muriel serían tan delicadas al fuego? —dijo el otro niño de 10 años.

—Carbonizaste a tus parientes, y calcinaste nuestro almuerzo en el proceso. —añadió el Senju albino cruzando los brazos.

—¡QUE NO SON MIS PARIENTES! —replicó Izuna molesto. — **¡Y ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, CHUCHO!**

—Tu cresta de gallo me dice otra cosa... —Tobirama torció una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una venita saltó de su sien por el insulto. — **¡GALLINA QUEMADA!**

— **¡TE MATARÉ, PERRO MOJADO!**

 _La madurez de un shinobi._

Y así tanto Uchiha y Senju menores empezaron de nuevo con sus peleas, olvidándose que el Hokage estaba frente a su escritorio, observándolos.

.

 _Puedes ser prospecto a convertirte en un shinobi excepcional..._

.

 _Pero sin comida_

 _No hay ninjas._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Como se dieron cuenta, este oneshot está inspirado en las misiones del equipo 7 antes y después de lo ocurrido en la Tierra de las Olas.**

 **¡Hasta luego~!**

 **PD: Sí, podría decirse que este fic volvió al aire (conmigo actualizando cuando pueda).**


	10. Hokage

**Notas principales:** **Tienen la misma edad que en el oneshot anterior a este.**

 **Advertencia: Humor absurdo de una mente que estuvo en las nubes jugando ajedrez con el conejo de la luna (CofKaguyaCofcof); referencia/parodia a OHSHC; yaoi (menos indirecto).**

 **Número de palabras: 1371**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **HOKAGE**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

Un día viernes por la tarde, tranquila y medio nublada en Konoha, cierto niño prodigio del clan Uchiha permanecía en su hogar estudiando un pergamino; pero como siempre ( _sí, siempre_ )... su sesión de estudio fue descaradamente interrumpido por su hiperactivo y _bipolar_ mejor amigo apasionado con las plantas.

Hashirama Senju.

 _El único idiota del clan Senju que tenía las agallas para ingresar al barrio Uchiha como Pedro en su casa, y visitar la residencia del líder Uchiha para ver al hijo mayor restante del ya mencionado._

Pero por supuesto, como todo lo que toca se desmorona, no pasó ni tres minutos dentro para que el caos se desatara en el hogar de Madara.

En un momento de "ingenio", quiso ver el pergamino que Madara leía con tanto esmero y se lo intentó quitar; cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban forcejeando entre si, al punto de iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Simplemente convivir con el Uchiha no podía ser tranquila y apacible, al parecer estaba en los genes ser _problemáticos_ entre sí, como dirían los del clan Nara.

—Hashiramaaaaa. —gruñó el Uchiha por lo bajo. —Suelta ese pergamino, AHORA.

—NO. —contestó el castaño desafiante. —Hasta que accedas salir a pelear unas rondas contra mí.

Así siguieron con sus empujones infantiles por un buen rato, hasta que el hijo de Tajima terminó tropezando con los pies revoltosos del Senju, y en eso que el castaño lo empujó este terminó cayendo encima del _sensible_ Madara.

 _*¡PLOP!*_

—¡ANIMAL! —chilló indignado el Uchiha adolorido.

—¡PERDÓN! —gritó el Senju arrepentido (?).

— **¡TE MATARÉ—!** ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! **¡SUÉLTAME INÚTIL!**

Hashirama lo había apresado de las muñecas, como acto desesperado de supervivencia.

— **¡NO! ¡VALORO MI VIDA, GRACIAS!**

Cuando Hashirama se preguntó si las cosas no podían empeorar con el humorcito de Madara, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de golpe.

 _La suerte definitivamente no estaba de su parte el día de hoy._

— _¡Maaaaaddy-chaaan~!_ —entró canturreando una mujer que vestía una larga túnica roja con blanco y un sombrero que tenía el kanji del fuego. — _¡Adivina quién logró salir temprano de la ofici... na...~?_

El aludido giró levemente el rostro y se fijó en la recién llegada, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—...

 _¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!_

Hashirama gritó para sus adentros tan pronto divisó a su peor pesadilla.

 _¿Por qué... de todas las personas que pudo haber inmiscuido, tuvo que ser precisamente ELLA?_

—¿M-...Mamá...? —contestó un poco sorprendido el azabache, olvidando la posición en la que se encontraba con Hashirama encima suyo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar.

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

No era la primera vez que ocurría un accidente como ese ( _su hermoso_ — _sí, hermoso para él_ — _cuerpo todavía resentía los furibundos golpes de Izuna_ ), pero por favor... el Senju prefería mil veces ser apaleado por el hermano de Madara antes que verse atrapado por _ESA MUJER_ con las manos en la masa.

 **[ _Tobirama (narrando): Su madre, que había llegado repentinamente a la casa..._ ]**

Se enfocó en general a la entrada y la sala de la residencia donde se montaba la escena con los pergaminos regados por doquier.

 **[ _Izuna (narrando): ...la primer Hokage_ ]**

La cámara enfoca al rostro estupefacto de la mujer.

 **[ _Tobirama (narrando): Su hijo que parece..._ ]**

Se hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Madara, que no se notaba asustado pero sí impresionado por la aparición repentina.

 **[ _Izuna (narrando): ...estar siendo forzado en el suelo._ ]**

Se enfatiza cómo las manos del azabache están siendo sostenidas hacia los lados de su cabeza.

 **[ _Tobirama (narrando): El (torpe) que parece..._ ]**

Se hizo el enfoque al rostro horrorizado de Hashirama.

 **[ _Izuna (narrando): ...estar forzando a mi aniki cuando tuvo oportunidad._ ]**

 _Fue entonces que el Senju se dio cuenta que acababa de meterse en graves problemas._

 **[ _Tobirama (narrando): ...El mejor amigo de su hijo mayor._ ]**

—Ah, mamá, bienvenida a casa. —Madara saludó a su progenitora con tranquilidad.

— _Aaaah..._ —el moreno ahogó un grito poniéndose algo pálido.

A la Uchiha mayor ya no se le veían los ojos por la sombra que le hizo su flequillo, y por el enorme sombrero del Hokage.

 _"Cálmate... yo, esto ha sido un accidente..."_ se dijo internamente el moreno, desconcertando al azabache por su distinto cambio de humor y sus temblores de gelatina. _"Ella lo comprenderá si se lo explico adecuadamente"_

De repente Kosaki Uchiha borró su expresión anterior, y esbozó una sonrisa de niña cerrando los párpados.

Conociendo a los Uchiha ( _por experiencia personal y... bélica_ ), una sonrisa angelical significaba serios problemas ( _y pesadillas por las noches_ ). Era preferible verlos molestos y gruñendo como lobos rabiosos, antes que con sonrisas divinas plasmadas en sus rostros y saltando por prados de flores alegremente.

 _¡UUGH...!_

 _¡Mal segmento... ¡MAL!_

La mujer caminó a paso acelerado hacia el par.

—Perdóname Maddy. —soltó la mujer empujando a Hashirama contra la pared, y con su diestra levantó al aludido. —Te dejé solo por siete noches seguidas, soy una madre terrible, en la oficina había muchos asuntos que arreglar y tanto papeleo molesto que revisar. —dijo la Hokage, ignorando a su desgraciada victima del día. —¿No te sentiste solitario por la ausencia de tu padre y tu hermanito luego que salieron de misión hace una semana?

La frente del Uchiha se puso azul y su rostro mostraba estupefacción.

Tanto por la repentina aparición de su madre vistiendo la túnica del Hokage ( _Enserio Hashirama, ¿Por qué no propusiste un atuendo menos ridículo y más práctico para el Hokage?_ ) como por la condición en la que dejó a su mejor amigo.

—No mamá, en lo absoluto. Hashirama estuvo toda la semana atosigándome. —comentó mirando de reojo a su pobre amigo que se estrenó como calcomanía en la pared de su casa. —Imposible sentirse solo con alguien como él que te sigue hasta para ir al baño. —añadió con una sonrisa un poco forzada sudando la gota gorda.

—Ya veo, no estuviste solo. —Comentó meditabunda, aunque lo último que dijo su hijo la incomodó. —Sé que sabes cuidarte solo como un shinobi digno de respetar, y por eso muchas veces no regresaba a casa.

—Ho-Hokage-sama. —llamó el castaño adolorido tratando de reincorporarse, robando la atención de la madre de Madara por unos instantes. —P-Permitame explicar lo que pasó.

—Silencio niño. No quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas. —sentenció la mujer con severidad y autoridad.

Lo que trajo como consecuencia a un Hashirama deprimido, agachado y abrazando sus piernas con una nube emo sobre su cabeza.

Madara miró a su mejor amigo con algo de lástima y pena ajena.

El pobre Senju no tenía la culpa de ser tan idiota. Por tanto golpe en la cabeza que recibía por cortesía de su padre, era mucho pedir que le quedaran neuronas que todavía trabajaran.

 _Sería un verdadero milagro que no terminara en un manicomio cuando llegaran a la mayoría de edad._

Por pensar en esas ridículas posibilidades, una pequeña curvatura se formó en sus labios, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su madre.

Madara nunca le sonreía a alguien que no fuera de su familia, ni siquiera a los que llamaba "amigos" dentro del clan Uchiha ( _a no ser que fueran por burla o sarcasmo_ ). El hecho que le sonriera a ese niño Senju significaba muchísimas cosas.

En ese momento Kosaki Uchiha lo supo, que su hijo... que su querido Madara estaba creciendo...

 _Que podrían arrebatárselo tarde o temprano._

A estas alturas no podía estar segura de si era su intuición de madre, o simple paranoia marca Uchiha.

 _Porque nadie era digno de estar con sus dos hijos restantes._

—Hmm... —entrecerró los ojos meditabunda. Sería inevitable que ese suceso pasara, pero se encargaría de posponerlo.

 _Ese niño se había ganado de enemigo al Hokage que lo pondría a prueba hasta que llegara el día de la verdad._

— _Tendré que ver para creer..._ —murmuró la mujer para sí misma.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te pasa algo, mamá?

La mayor se sobresaltó, había olvidado que no estaba sola por estar pensando.

—No. Nada hijo, no es nada. —dijo ella rápidamente con una sonrisa.

 _Hashirama Senju tendría que demostrar su valía y perseverancia si quería recibir la aprobación de ESA MUJER._

.

Porque ella es la Matriarca Uchiha...

La primer Hokage de Konoha.

.

Pero aún más importante...

Es una madre

Y no cualquier madre...

.

 _¡Es la madre de Madara Uchiha!_

.

.

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Por si preguntan... uno de sus padres tenía que ser el Hokage (viendo que los menores no pueden), y no confío para nada en Butsuma o Tajima para el puesto. Jajajajaja.**

 **Se me antojó hacer una viñeta con alguna de las madres de los chicos, y esto salió.**


	11. Omake

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo un _pequeño especial_ que entra en la categoría de drabble. **

**Número de palabras: 466**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **¡OMAKE!**

* * *

 _ **Detrás de escena del... ¿CAPITULO ANTERIOR?**_

* * *

—¡Tobirama! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! —lloriqueaba Hashirama. —¡¿Cómo pudiste acceder a ser narrador de mi descenso a los infiernos en manos de mi **suegra**?!

 _"¿Suegra?"_ la mujer que estaba tirando por la ventana todo el papeleo del Hokage en un arranque de ira, paró en seco y sufrió un tic en el ojo. _"¡¿El mocoso me acaba de llamar SUEGRA?!"_ a este punto su largo cabello se movía como las serpientes de medusa, tirando al suelo el sombrero que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Madara e Izuna observaban con incredulidad la espeluznante figura de su progenitora, quien ahora le estaba clavando guadañas con los ojos al bocazas de Hashirama.

Tobirama observó a su hermano sin inmutarse, solo levantó una ceja ante los reclamos irascibles del mayor.

—No olvides que Izuna también fue narrador.

—¡Explícate!

El albino suspiró.

—Es muy sencillo _anija_. —inició y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía. —La paga era muy buena.

—¿Solo eso?

—Además... —prosiguió, dejando la taza en una mesita. —Me lo debías por el incidente de la termita en el baño. —dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Estuve castigado durante _DOS MESES_ solo porque no nos avisaste.

—¡HEY! ¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¡YA SABES QUE PADRE ME DIO UNA PALIZA ESE DÍA SIN DEJARME EXPLICARLE!

Una venita roja saltó de la sien del albino.

—¡AL MENOS PUDISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO ANTES QUE SALIERAS HUYENDO DE CASA A QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE!

Hasta este punto, Tobirama ya estaba gritando a la par.

El siempre estoico y sereno _perro mojado_ ( _como lo llamaba Izuna_ ) había perdido la paciencia.

 _"¡Aleluya!"_ gritó Izuna para sus adentros.

Tal vez la recién entrada a la adolescencia tuviera algo que ver con la extraña explosión emocional del Senju menor.

—¡SE ME OLVIDÓ! —chilló el castaño haciendo expresiones exageradas con las manos. —¡FUI PRESA DEL PÁNICO!

— **¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!** —lo señaló con el dedo acusador.

—¡CARAMBA TOBI! —se revolvió el pelo desesperado. — **¡ESO FUE HACE CASI DOS AÑOS!**

— **¡QUE DOS AÑOS NI QUÉ OCHO CUARTOS!**

El volumen de sus gritos había incrementado, y los pobres civiles como ninjas se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

No querían que sus tímpanos reventaran.

 **—¡¿ACASO NO PUEDES SUPERARLO Y DEJAR DE HACER BERRINCHES?!** —El burro hablando de orejas.

 **—**...

Silencio sepulcral.

 _Ups..._

 _10 segundos después..._

Los dos hermanos Senju ya se estaban agarrando y moliendo a golpes, levantando polvo en el camino como un par de perros rabiosos.

Madara suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro, Izuna sacó una cámara de quién sabe dónde y con una sonrisa burlona grabó todo el espectáculo, y la Hokage negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Mejor otro día con más calmita mataría ( _o torturaría... en el caso de no lograr la primera opción_ ) al primogénito del estúpido de Butsuma.

.

 _"Senju's bipolares tenían que ser"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _~End~_**


	12. Catchphrase

**Notas principales: A mí no me gusta bailar, pero al parecer a cierto Uchiha le encanta bailar en el campo de batalla.**

 **Número de palabras: 499**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **MULETILLA**

* * *

No era algo fuera de lo normal que los dos estuvieran peleando hasta el cansancio.

Ya saben, de esas peleas que empiezan como simples pruebas y terminan volviéndose tan reales como la invocación de un bijuu para que se coma a tu mejor amigo... o al menos intentarlo.

 _¿Alguien los podía culpar por aburrirse en las misiones categoría D?_

A estos chicos les gustaba la adrenalina y debían descargarse.

—¡Aún no estoy derrotado! —declaró un agitado Hashirama.

—¡¿Todavía puedes _bailar_?!

—¡MADARA!

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—¡ESTA ES UNA PELEA, NO UN CONCURSO DE BAILE!

—¡¿Y a eso qué viene?!

—¡Aún no entiendo por qué últimamente te empeñas en utilizar el termino _bailar_ para las peleas!

—¡Oh!

Si se preguntan ¿por qué los dos están gritando como locos?

Es que se encontraban en el Valle del Fin ( _así lo decidieron llamar para hacerlo un escenario más dramático_ ) peleando, y aunque no existían estatuas colosales de ellos a los lados de la cascada, la distancia de un extremo a otro dejaba mucho que desear para que se alcanzaran a escuchar los diálogos de buenas a primeras.

—¡¿Y bien?!

—¡Es algo que escuché decir a mi padre cuando él entrenaba con mi madre!

—¡EXPLÍCATE! ¡No te entiendo! —enserio, no entendía. _¿Qué relación tenían el padre del Uchiha y la Hokage con la muletilla?_

Madara suspiró, inhaló profundo y exhaló.

—¡EL OTRO DÍA MI PADRE, EN UNA CHARLA PRIVADA CON MI MADRE, LE PREGUNTÓ SI _"AÚN PODÍA BAILAR"_! —gritó el Uchiha más fuerte para asegurarse que lo escucharan. — **¡SE ESCUCHABAN MUY AGITADOS, COMO SI ESTUVIERAN PELEANDO Y ENTRENANDO MUY DURO!**

Hashirama se puso pálido, después sus mejillas enrojecieron y su rostro también. Como tomates maduros, o como el cabello de los Uzumaki.

 _¿Era su imaginación, o Madara no se había percatado que sus padres no estuvieron precisamente "peleando"?_

— **¡POR RIKUDOU SENNIN!** ¡MADARA, NO LO GRITES TAN FUERTE! ¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA ESCUCHARTE!

 _¿Le debía decir la verdad antes que sus palabras se prestaran al doble sentido?_

—¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ DEBES ESCUCHARME! **¡TE DEBO GRITAR PORQUE ESTÁS BIEN SORDO!**

— **¡NO ESTOY SORDO!** ¡SOLO TENGO PROBLEMAS PARA ESCUCHAR LAS LLAMADAS A LARGA DISTANCIA!

— **¡ES LO MISMO!**

— **¡NO, NO LO ES!**

Poco después de tantos gritos se volvieron a agarrar a golpes, patadas, arañazos, uno que otro jutsu de fuego y madera, jalones de pelo, mejillas y boca, y hasta llegaron a las mordidas como animales salvajes.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que sus gritos se podían escuchar hasta el país de las olas. En otras palabras, las cinco grandes naciones ninja ya estaban al tanto de la novela por los fuertes pulmones que tenían los mocosos para vociferar a los cuatro vientos.

 _Con Madara Uchiha revelando las intimidades de sus padres,_

 _y Hashirama Senju siendo el recurso cómico que nunca está sobrando._

.

.

(*) —Cada vez que peleo contigo, mi corazón baila.

—¡POR DIOS, MADARA! ¡YA PARALE CON LO DEL BAILE!

.

 _Pero eso sí, nadie pudo eliminar aquella muletilla tan sugerente de su vocabulario._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: (*) Esa última frase sí la dijo en el videojuego Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (creo, no vaya a ser que me haya equivocado de nombre) xDD**


	13. Zetsu

**Notas principales: Aquí de nuevo con otro oneshot. Esto surgió de mi mente porque de nuevo vi los capítulos de Shippuden cuando Kuro Zetsu apuñala por la espalda ( _literal_ ) a Madara.**

 **Número de palabras: 1050**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ZETSU**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

Los planes no le habían salido como esperaba. Era evidente que Madara Uchiha tendría el potencial para revivir a su madre si lo manejaba con propiedad. Sin embargo, aquel pacto de paz lo estaba arruinando TODO, sus planes para la historia de los shinobi que estuvo desarrollando por miles de años, la activación del Tsukuyomi Infinito, la resurrección de su madre, TODO.

Si las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura se volvían más unidos de lo que eran, jamás podría romper ese lazo para que la enemistad y la oscuridad de sus corazones los moviera en su tablero a voluntad.

Debía hacer algo al respecto para separar a Hashirama Senju (Ashura) y Madara Uchiha (Indra) y hacer que pelearan a muerte como lo había prescrito.

Es lo que pensaba Kuro Zetsu mientras se infiltraba en la aldea, y por suerte encontró al Uchiha ya mencionado... a solas, entrenando para mejorar sus técnicas.

Nunca conforme y buscando mejorar.

 _Igual que en su primer encuentro con Indra Otsutsuki._

Quería emplear la misma táctica para acercarse al chico.

 _Jugar con su mente. Meterle ideas. Volverlo arrogante y sediento de poder. Hacer arder al mundo._

Pero se vio descubierto porque el chico tenía muy buena intuición cuando algo o alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

—Sal de tu escondite, quien quiera que seas.

— **"Oh, vaya... me sorprende que me hayas detectado. Madara Uchiha"**

El chico arqueó una ceja, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Kuro Zetsu ignoró su pregunta.

— **"¿Te sientes satisfecho con la realidad en la que vives y crearon los adultos?"**

—Eso no te incumbe. Repito _¿quién eres tú?_ —demandó con el ceño fruncido, observando al ser extraño con evidente desconfianza. —No eres un ninja de Konoha, y dudo mucho que seas un humano.

La silueta oscura meneó la cabeza, pero no por el hecho declarado sino como si estuviese pensativo.

— **"Pobrecillo heredero Uchiha, quieres proteger a los que amas con desespero"** —el chico frunció el ceño ofendido. No le gustaba para nada que sintieran lástima por él. — **"Pero dime, ¿qué sentirías si por las circunstancias perdieras a lo que más amas?"**

—... —se quedó helado. Se supone que eso quedó atrás (o al menos un porcentaje alto) cuando fundaron la aldea... si perdía a la familia que le quedaba de la misma forma que sus hermanos mayores, entonces...

— **"Tu realidad se convertirá en un infierno, y caerás en un abismo de desesperación"**

—... —Madara Uchiha todavía era un mocoso ingenuo de 13 años posible de manejar. Con la misma táctica que empleó con Indra, el chico se moldearía solito de acuerdo a lo que necesitara.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba el tercer hijo de Kaguya.

— **"Puedes unirte a mí cuando te sientas preparado para cambiar este mundo y convertirte en el salvador. Después de todo, _nadie es digno de ti_ "**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, y su semblante se ensombreció.

Tuvo una especie de _deja-vú_ por aquellas palabras, uno no muy agradable.

Sin embargo, por un motivo que desconocía, sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba la mirada con lentitud.

Kuro Zetsu había olvidado que entre Indra y Madara había una diferencia significativa.

 _Indra vivió en tiempos de paz pero su talento atrajo la guerra; Madara creció en medio de la guerra pero deseaba la paz._

No era tan crédulo como Hashirama, ni tan inocente como lo fue Indra en su niñez.

—¿Sabes?... _tengo una mejor idea._ —comentó el Uchiha con cinismo, mientras sus cortos cabellos empezaron a moverse como nueve colas, y tomó a Kuro Zetsu por sorpresa cuando se le aproximó de repente con aquella sonrisa.

—Espero que sepas _bailar_ , de lo contrario me aburrirás. —añadió el azabache con diversión, activando el Sharingan.

Tras ver esa aura demoníaca rodear al adolescente más el brillo de la técnica ocular, el ser oscuro sospechó en ese instante que probablemente le había salido el tiro por la culata.

.

 _Si Madara ya se había hecho con el Kyuubi..._

 _Estaría más que jodido._

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

Madara Uchiha se adentró tranquilamente al barrio donde vivía su mejor amigo ( _¡Sí, esta vez Madara! ¡NO HASHIRAMA!_ ) con un "objeto negro" en manos, y no tardó nada en cruzarse con su mejor amigo.

—¡HASHIRAMA! —el grito sobresaltó tanto al aludido como a varios Senju's que se sorprendieron de ver al niño de los Uchiha.

—¡MADARA! ¡Qué sorpresa verte amigo! —lo saludó con alegría. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Mira lo que me encontré. —dijo mostrando un platillo _negro_ con redondos ojos amarillos ( _¡Sí, ojos!_ ) que no dejaba de sacudirse y retorcerse entre sus manos. —Un platillo parlante.

— **"¡SUÉLTAME, MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO!"** —gritaba furioso el "platillo parlante", quien después empezó a lanzar al aire improperios al verse capturado.

Hashirama puso ojos de estrella cuando escuchó los reclamos de semejante _COSA_ como si se tratara de un mono de circo.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si jugamos con él y se lo lanzamos a _Vulpix_?

—Me gusta tu ingenio. —contestó el otro con una sonrisa divertida y cínica, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño por lo último. —Y por trigésima sexta vez, su nombre es Kurama.

—Sí sí, como sea. —dijo Hashirama haciendo un ademán con la mano, restandole importancia al nombre en ese momento. No todos los días tenías oportunidad de jugar con tu rígido amigo a algo que no fuera a las _luchitas_. —¿Entonces jugamos con la cosa esa?

—Sí. —asintió. —¿El lugar lo eliges tú, o lo elijo yo?

—¡YO, YO! ¡Siempre me ha gustado escoger! —el moreno levantaba y agitaba su brazo eufórico como niño chiquito.

Madara se rió por el entusiasmo del otro.

—Está bien. ¡Entonces Hashirama, haznos los honores y llévanos por el sendero de la vida! —le comandó divertido, siguiéndole el juego.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡A la orden mi capitán! —tomó la mano del Uchiha y se lo llevó casi arrastrándolo, mientras el otro lo dejó ser por la promesa de diversión.

— **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Ese último alarido había sido de Kuro Zetsu, pero sus gritos fueron opacados por las risitas traviesas de las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, quienes ahora se divertían de lo lindo con sus _juegos de niños_ que involucraban bestias colosales de chakra que perseguían "platillos voladores parlantes" como entretenimiento barato.

 _._

 _Algún día esos mocosos se las pagarían todas._

 _Tan pronto los acusara con su mamá cuando lograra resucitar._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: _¡VENDETTA! ¡VENDETTA POR MADARA_ — _!_** ***Rayón de disco***

 **Errm, quiero decir...** **Aquí les recuerdo que los oneshots/drabbles/whatever no tienen orden cronológico. ¡Sí, eso! *suda gotitas***

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N : Zetsu siempre fue el malo malote del cuento, solo utilizó a Madara y lo convirtió en el ninja más temido de la historia (solo escuchaban su nombre y temblaban –excepto Hashirama XD-), y debo concordar que la historia de Naruto habría sido muy diferente de no haber sido por ese hijo de... Kaguya y nos gusta tal y como se desarrolló, pero eso no salva a Zetsu de ser odiado por sus manipulaciones. ¡Y muchas gracias, me alegra que le hayan gustado los oneshots, seguiré escribiendo cada oportunidad que tenga!**

 **Kakusareta raito** **: Madara necesita ser un niño y divertirse; y si para que tenga niñez y juventud deberá de sacar al Kyuubi a que marque su territorio, ¡ENTONCES LO HARÁ! XD**


	14. Ninja War

**Notas principales: No sé qué me está pasando últimamente, pero en este fin me llovió la inspiración y pude escribir más.**

 **Aclaraciones: Este oneshot incluye algo de drama, pero al final no deja de tener humor.**

 **Número de palabras: 1313 ( _¡Es solo coincidencia, lo juro!_ )**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **GUERRA NINJA**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

Una posible gran guerra ninja amenazaba en el horizonte.

Ellos crecieron en medio de guerras entre clanes, y con la creación del sistema de aldeas pudieron conseguir una poderosa alianza con quienes alguna vez fueron sus enemigos jurados, frenando las horribles masacres por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora ellos no podían ser participes en la guerra por el decreto de la Hokage, _"ningún niño o menor de 16 años podía involucrarse en esa batalla"_. Los genins y chuunins jóvenes tenían la obligación de permanecer en la aldea para proteger a sus habitantes.

Eso no tenía nada de malo, de esa forma tendrían protegidos a sus hermanitos y a todos los niños de Konoha.

Pero, para disgusto de los chicos, ellos todavía no pasaban de los 14 años y debían permanecer en la aldea.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. —gruñó Madara con frustración mientras golpeaba el marco de la puerta de su casa.

—Madara... tranquilízate por favor. —pidió Hashirama nervioso y preocupado.

Madara le dedicó una mirada asesina.

— **¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ESOS ESTÚPIDOS DE LA NUBE QUIEREN VENIR A ARRUINARLO TODO?!**

Ese grito no solo sobresaltó a Hashirama, también a su hermano menor y a Tobirama, que estaban vigilantes desde la azotea de los edificios.

—Lo sé, pero...

Madara lo interrumpió.

—Aunque deseamos la paz más que otra cosa en la vida, no es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer NADA al respecto.

 _¿Cómo se atrevían a pedirle que mantuviera la calma si los shinobis adultos de cada clan, incluyendo a sus respectivos padres con la Hokage, salieron al campo de batalla... exponiéndose a morir como antaño?_

—Oye Maddy, Hokage-sama nos dijo que no nos involucráramos ¿verdad?

—¡ _Duh_ , por supuesto! _Sherlock_. —cruzó los brazos todavía enojado por comentar lo evidente. —¿Y qué con eso?

Hashirama sonrió con malicia. Había tenido un ataque de ingenio.

—NUNCA dijo que no podíamos hacer que _**alguien más**_ se involucre por nosotros. —eso llamó la atención del otro. —Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha permaneció estático, asimilando las palabras del Senju.

Descruzó los brazos con lentitud, y poco después torció una ligera sonrisa.

 _A ESO se refería. _

Si así estaban las cosas, entonces no estarían violando las normas ( _directamente_ ) y sus padres no podrían recriminarles nada.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? —preguntó un confundido Izuna.

—Mi hermano seguramente tuvo una idea que a Madara le gustó. —comentó Tobirama.

Debíamos de aclarar que no habían alcanzado a escuchar esa parte de la conversación donde el plan fue insinuado. Así que los menores permanecieron en la aldea, vigilando en todo momento.

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

Los dos estaban en las afueras de la aldea, vistiendo unas capuchas que ocultaba sus identidades para no llamar la atención.

Se acercaron al punto de encuentro donde ninjas de Konoha se enfrentaban a la armada Kinkaku, liderada por los hermanos de Oro y Plata.

Madara se mordió el dedo pulgar, e hizo varias posiciones de manos con rapidez.

— **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!** —tan pronto gritó y posó su mano en el suelo, un humo gigantesco llenó el área. El rugido de una bestia gigantesca paralizó a los shinobis combatientes de los dos bandos.

—¡EL KYUUBI!

—¡¿No lo tenían sellado?!

Gritaron algunos ninjas de la nube. En cambio los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron mudos como tumbas, pero por ordenes de la Hokage, hicieron retirada estratégica para no ser afectados por la destrucción que la bestia posiblemente provocaría.

—Kurama. —El zorro gigantesco, luego de contemplar el panorama y enterarse mejor de la situación, volteó hacia el _mocoso_ Uchiha que lo llamó y miró con mucha seriedad. — **Cómete a sus comandantes** , y en el proceso asegúrate de haberlos matado.

La bestia sonrió y pegó un largo brinco al lugar donde se encontraban Kinkaku y Ginkaku, quienes todavía tuvieron las agallas para desafiarlo y no huir como los otros ninjas.

—¡Madara! —chilló Hashirama horrorizado. —¿Eso no fue algo excesivo?

— **¡CÁLLATE!** —le propinó un coscorrón. —¡Al menos debes agradecerme que no le pedí de favor que se comiera a todos los ninjas que nos atacaron!

—¡Auch! —se agarró la cabeza por el golpe. —¡Pero la violencia no es la respuesta!

—¡Tú y tus ideas hippies! —lo señaló con el dedo, furioso. —¿Cómo te sentirías si por culpa de esos necios, además de tus padres, tu hermano menor muriera? (*)

Eso le cayó de sopetón al Senju como una roca pesada sobre su cabeza.

—Yo... —no pasó mucho para que hiciera un puchero, le dolió de solo imaginarlo. —Ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan cruel.

El Uchiha suspiró, no tenía caso mantener ese tema de conversación.

—Volvamos a casa.

—Vulpix estará bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando de reojo que a lo lejos el Kyuubi estaba aterrorizando a los ninjas de la nube, mientras hacía pasar un mal rato a los hermanos de oro y plata.

—Claro que sí. No te preocupes. —ya se había resignado a que el Senju se refiriera a la bestia con ese nombre tan ridículo. —Lo llamé con el jutsu de invocación, así que podrá desaparecer del lugar a voluntad.

—¡Ok! —su estado de ánimo normal regreso. —Entonces todos regresarán a casa sin excepción, ¿verdad?

—Solo si llamamos a Kurama a tiempo, y si los demás alcanzaron a retirarse.

—¡MADARA! —le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. —¡No digas eso!

—Auch, ¡solo estoy siendo realista! **¡PAPANATAS!**

—¡No soy un papanatas! **¡TÚ ERES UN AMARGADO!**

Y así estuvieron discutiendo de camino a Konoha.

Fue un alivio para muchas familias cuando vieron regresar a todos sus miembros, pero como dijo Madara, algunos no llegaron a ser tan afortunados antes que el Kyuubi apareciera y detuviera esa pelea mortal, aunque la mortalidad fue por mucho menor a lo estimado.

 _._

 _Las guerras son estúpidas y difíciles de frenar._

 _Pero si tienes a un bijuu a tu favor,_

 _en comparación a la enemistad natural de Senju y Uchiha,_

 _detenerlas sería Kinkaku comido._

* * *

 ** _Escena III_**

* * *

 _Mientras tanto..._

Tobirama permaneció estático en su puesto, y desde ese punto pudo observar con claridad que... definitivamente, su _anija_ le había dado ideas a Madara cuando divisó al Kyuubi rugiendo a lo lejos.

— _Anija_ es un tonto. —murmuró el albino por lo bajo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sutileza. Si Hashirama no fuera tan "tonto", la aldea no hubiese existido ni la alianza con los Uchiha se habría efectuado. —Despierta Izuna, se acabó la hora de la siesta.

Olvidaba mencionar que el hermano de Madara se había cansado y durmió por un rato, recostado sobre la azotea.

—Umm... cinco minutos más mami. —murmuró el Uchiha todavía dormido.

Una venita apareció en la mejilla del Senju. Le dieron ganas de despertarlo a golpes ( _por viejos hábitos_ ), pero agredir a un dormido no le pareció apropiado. — ** _Suiton..._ ** —murmuró haciendo posiciones de manos, y apuntó hacia Izuna su diestra que lanzó un "ligero" chorro de agua, que le cayó al dormido como un balde de agua helada

—¡AAAAH! —se levantó de un salto, desenfundando su katana. Después vio que no había ningún enemigo, solo su odioso rival. —¡Estúpido chucho! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

—Se acabó la siesta. —respondió con _tranquilidad,_ y antes que Izuna quisiera intentar atravesarlo con la katana, lo detuvo haciendo un ademán con la mano y dijo. —Mira lo que ocurre allá.

El menor se fijó, y vio a la "mascota" de Madara sosteniendo "algo" con sus garras que se echó a las fauces para devorarlo.

—¡ _Nii-san_ invocó al Kyuubi! —exclamó de repente. —Eso significa que...

—Los demás volverán a salvo. —completó el albino. —A veces tu hermano hace las cosas bien.

—¡OYE! ¡Mi _aniki_ SIEMPRE hace las cosas bien! ¡Es tu estúpido hermano el que lo lleva por mal camino!

Y así comenzaron de nuevo con otra disputa verbal que amenazaría con volverse física, en ningún momento bajaron la guardia mientras vigilaron.

.

 _Quisieran o no quisieran_

 _Los Senju y Uchiha eran enemigos naturales_

 _como los perros y los gatos._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: (*) Haciendo memoria de la serie, Tobirama murió durante la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja en la lucha contra la armada Kinkaku, cuando se ofreció de señuelo para que sus subordinados escaparan.**


	15. Jealousy

**Notas principales: ¡Uzumaki vuelve a las andadas ( _dattebayo_ )!**

 **Número de palabras: 1122**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CELOS**

* * *

No lo entendía.

Simplemente no lo podía entender, aunque Sasuke repitiera que estaba más claro que el agua desde aquel incidente que fue tan bochornoso para los clanes Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki.

 _¿Cómo era posible que Hashirama tuviera por mejor amigo a ese engreído, gruñón y malagradecido de Madara Uchiha?_

Sí, antes los dos se veían a escondidas, compartieron el mismo sueño para proteger a los suyos; pero siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier tontería, de la misma forma que sucedía con Tobirama y el hermano del Uchiha.

Simplemente un Senju y un Uchiha no congeniaban. ¡Ya estaba arraigado en los genes! En cambio los Senju y Uzumaki tenían las mismas raíces de hace mil años y estaba muy claro que congeniaban a la perfección.

Observaba de lejos cómo esos dos charlaban, jugaban, se gritaban, se golpeaban, y cómo los dos se reían juntos por lo felices que estaban de ser aliados y amigos sin restricciones.

Mito mordió con frustración un trozo de tela.

 _Cómo ansiaba ella estar en el lugar de Madara en ese momento, ser esa persona afortunada de tener precisamente aquel nivel de confianza con el carismático Hashirama._

De repente Madara desvió la vista hacia un lado y descubrió a la Uzumaki, quién desde hace rato los asechaba como lo hacían casi siempre las tímidas Hyuga cuando estaban enamoradas ( _es decir, oculta detrás de un poste de madera, como si fuera el mejor escondite del mundo para pasar desapercibida_ ).

La chica frunció el ceño, el Uchiha la había descubierto. _No sería capaz de delatarla con Hashirama, ¿o sí?_

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente cuando el chico sacó la lengua y se jaló el párpado, burlándose de ella.

Eso a Mito enfureció, su aura enrojeció y en el poste de madera sus uñas enterró.

— ** _Maldito... se cree muy listo ¿verdad?_** —Estaba apareciendo un aura espeluznante alrededor de la pelirroja que asustaría a cualquiera, pero Madara simplemente la ignoró tranquilamente para robar de nuevo la atención de Hashirama.

 _"Hashirama... ¿Qué le viste a ese bastardo?"_

—¿Te pasa algo, _Maddy_? Te noté un poco distraído unos segundos.

 _Ese mote era tan... tan simple, tan ridículo, pero de alguna forma, perfecto. Eso la enfureció más._

—No, nada... Nada. —contestó el Uchiha restandole importancia, haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Y deja de llamarme Maddy.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Entonces puedo llamarte _Mada-chan_?

—¡No!

—¿Solo _Mada_?

—...

—¡ _Mandy_! —propuso. Su amigo lo seguía mirando feo y se puso nervioso. —¿ _Maddy-chan_?

—¡QUE NO, Y YA CÁLLATE!

—Que malo eres conmigo, Maddy. —dijo el Senju haciéndose bolita en el suelo con un aire depresivo.

—¡¿Para qué demonios pides mi opinión si de todas formas vas a llamarme así?! —lo señaló con el dedo acusador.

El otro se recompuso rápidamente y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es divertido hacerte enojar, _Maaaaddy-chaaan~_!

Dos venas aparecieron en la frente del Uchiha. _¡Solo su madre podía llamarlo así, y en la privacidad de su casa!_

—¡PUES ENTONCES SERÁ DIVERTIDO LANZARTE AL RÍO!

Sus palabras tomaron por _"sorpresa"_ a su amigo.

—... Entiendo. —el otro ya estaba de nuevo con su pose de deprimido. —Si lanzarme al río te divierte, adelante... hazlo.

Madara negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Recordó el incidente de las piedras cuando se conocieron y sonrió resignado; agarró a Hashirama del cuello de su _ridículo_ atuendo y se lo llevó arrastrando.

— ** _¡AH!_ ** ¡E-Espera Madara! No lo harás enserio, ¿o sí? —gritó algo asustado sin poder levantarse. —¡Solo estaba bromeando!

—Quién sabe... —contestó el Uchiha, haciéndose el desentendido. —Veremos si en el agua todavía puedes bailar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No Madara! ¡Yo no sé bailar y en el agua mucho menos! —algunas jóvenes en los locales cercanos al área se cubrieron los labios con sutileza, para evitar reírse de ese diálogo que se había vuelto hilarante.

— **¡HASTA AQUÍ! ¡HAS LLEGADO LEJOS!** —gritó la chica que hasta ahora permaneció escondida, y señaló al pelinegro desafiante, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por ese giro argumental _dramático_. — **¡A partir de hoy te declaro mi peor enemigo, Madara Uchiha!**

Hashirama no entendía lo que estaba pasando, o porqué Mito apareció de repente. Pero esa declaración de enemistad por parte de la pelirroja lo asustó.

 _Madara no le echaría leña al fuego recién encendido... ¿o sí?_

—¿Estás insinuando que serás un buen contrincante? —preguntó el Uchiha torciendo esa sonrisa cínica que enfurecía a cualquiera a quien se lo dedicara. —Debes estar bromeando, nunca serás una oponente digna, Mito Uzumaki.

 _Oh por el amor a todo lo que es bello... ¿Desde cuando le pareció posible que Madara no respondería a las provocaciones de Mito?_

Hashirama se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano, aunque nunca fue soltado del cuello de su traje.

La adolescente estaba que arde... ¡Pero de rabia!

El fuego ardía en su interior y la bestia que tenía dentro ( _figurativamente hablando_ ) quería salir para despedazar al descarado chico que la llamó _débil_ sin llegar a emplear la palabra.

—Prepárate para ser derrotado, **_Uchiha_**. —gruñó Mito.

Madara no se quedaba atrás aunque no estuviera precisamente cegado de furia, no tenía una bestia con colas en su interior ( _y la otra tampoco_ ), pero por su contrato con el Kyuubi parecía que en cualquier momento sería poseído por este, mechones de cabello que se movían como colas y ojos resplandeciendo de rojo.

Era en momentos como ese cuando NADIE ( _excepto Hashirama_ ) quería estar cerca del Uchiha y prefería sacarle la vuelta, todos con el rabo entre las patas.

—Cuando quieras, **_Uzumaki._** —contestó con una sonrisa siniestra. —No creas que seré considerado solo porque eres una mujer o una princesa. —y dicho eso, continuó con su camino llevándose al Senju consigo.

—¡OYE! ¡Vuelve aquí, aún no he terminado contigo! —exigió la otra persiguiéndolo indignada.

—No, pero yo contigo sí. —replicó harto. —¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Fue un espectáculo que le causó mucha gracia a varios, e incomodidad al pobre de Hashirama que ya era confundido con un saco de patatas.

 _Y si se preguntan, ¿donde están Izuna y Tobirama...?_

Estaban sentados a unos cuantos metros del escenario, comiendo dumplings ( _como si fueran palomitas_ ) mientras observaban entretenidos el dramático espectáculo de Mito Uzumaki.

 _¡¿Ellos también?!_

Sí, ellos también.

—Las Uzumaki son terribles cuando están celosas. —comentó Izuna luego de tragar su quinto dumpling.

—Y que lo digas. —concluyó el albino. En lo personal no le hubiera gustado tener como cuñada a una escandalosa que explota cada vez que siente celos de las personas que acompañan a _su hombre_.

 _Qué bueno que Hashirama "terminó" con ella luego del último choque lleno de "madurez" entre los Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki._

.

—¡HASHIRAMA ES MÍO!

—¡Mito! ¡¿Qué rayos...?!

—¡SIGUE SOÑANDO UZUMAKI!

.

 _A partir de ese día, fue que los Uzumaki y Uchiha_

 _se declararon enemigos naturales._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Los celos son terribles. ¿No lo creen? Y peor si sientes celos del mejor amigo de tu crush.**

 **PD: Ya sé, fueron muchas actualizadas para un fin de semana. Poco común, pero ojalá y se repita cuando tenga más tiempo =D**


	16. Teenage

**Notas principales: Yo les juro que mis intenciones no son atosigarlos con tantas actualizaciones, simplemente mi imaginación se descarrió y necesitaba escribir antes que se me fueran las ideas.**

 **Rating: No estoy segura de si es rating K+ ó T.**

 **Número de palabras: 1119**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **PUBERTAD**

* * *

La pubertad es una etapa difícil. No eres un niño, pero tampoco eres un adulto. No eres lo suficientemente grande para agarrar responsabilidades, y tampoco lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser siempre protegido por tus padres.

Y lo que es peor.

 _Las hormonas..._

¡Esas malditas hormonas que convertían a los adolescentes en unos pervertidos que gustan de leer revistas playboy o espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales!

Juegan con tus emociones, te vuelven inestable, la rebeldía comienza o se intensifica.

 _Ya saben el resto de la historia, ¿para qué nos detenemos a dar clases de ciencias naturales?_

El punto es... que desde hace rato, nuestros queridos protagonistas habían entrado a esa difícil etapa formalmente conocida como: la adolescencia.

Hashirama se volvió más escandaloso y su _bipolaridad_ empeoró. Un segundo podía estar llorando como una magdalena porque Madara lo estaba ignorando por alguna razón, y al siguiente abrazando ( _mejor dicho_ _estrujando_ ) al pobre Tobirama, pellizcándole las mejillas y recalcando lo adorable que es.

 _Por supuesto, después volvía a llorar desconsolado en un rincón porque su hermanito le propinó un coscorrón por semejantes muestras de afecto en público, y por atentar contra sus ahora arreboladas mejillas (como una especie de tía Gertrudis)._

Madara se tornó mucho más gruñón, su vena vengativa se intensificó y varias veces llegó a desquitarse con Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito cuando hacían o pasaba alguna tontería que no le causaba la más mínima gracia. Con Izuna era más paciente, no le pegaba como a los desafortunados ya mencionados. Al contrario, consentía muchísimo más a su _ototo,_ y lo sobre-protegía de las fangirls que fueron surgiendo con el tiempo cuando descubrieron que el menor era muy lindo.

Izuna no tenía quejas al respecto ( _como aun no entraba a esa etapa de la vida_ — _a diferencia de su rival_ — _, estaba a salvo)_ , le gustaba que su aniki le prestara más atención e hiciera sufrir a los Senju durante sus arranques de ira.

Aunque... no llegó a entender del todo porqué Madara se enfureció repentinamente, poco después que ingresaron a las aguas termales. Solo el sonido de lo que pareció ser una cachetada y un quejido llamó su atención, y en la escena se enfocó.

—¡Espera Madara! ¡No es lo que parece! —gritó Hashirama que ahora tenía un ojo morado y una mejilla enrojecida con la marca de lo que parecía una mano.

 _"Sí, claro"_ pensó Tobirama con sarcasmo, haciendo una mueca y permaneciendo dentro del agua.

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso! —señaló el Uchiha con el dedo. — **¡NO VOLVERÉ A IR A UN BALNEARIO CONTIGO!** —sentenció con el rostro enrojecido por su ataque de ira.

—¡Pero Maddy!

— **¡CÁLLATE!**

¡Ah! pero había más.

Nuestro querido Madara no se molestó sin justificación. Le había pegado a su mejor amigo porque lo pilló mirándolo fijamente _como si fuera un pervertido_ **(*),** de la misma forma que hacía el Sarutobi cuando intentaba espiar a las chicas en el balneario _,_ poco después que entraron a las aguas termales; sin mencionar que el " _muy sin vergüenza_ " le quiso tallar la espalda, aún sabiendo de antemano que el Uchiha detestaba con creces que le tocaran su espalda.

—¡¿Pero ahora qué hice, Mads?!

—¡No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!

Izuna solo ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, por lo que pudo notar se perdió de un detalle importante por estar enfocado en relajarse, así que mejor optó por ignorar al idiota y a su hermano. _Ya lo solucionarían como siempre lo hacían... a golpes y patadas._

—No los conozco... no los conozco. —murmuraba Tobirama ahora sumergido casi por completo en el agua, sobresaliendo solo la mitad de su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué?_

Por lo que estaban haciendo su hermano y el Uchiha.

—¡HASHIRAMA! **¡YA SUÉLTAME LA PIERNA!** —con suerte Madara pudo ponerse su yukata.

—¡NO TE VAYAS MADDY! —lloriqueó el moreno. — **¡SIN TI NO ES DIVERTIDO VENIR!**

Estaban montando un numerito, _de nuevo_. Estos iban evolucionando con el transcurso del tiempo y cada vez más vergüenza ajena le provocaban al Senju menor.

—Ay por el amor a todo lo bueno... —se lamentó el Uchiha masajeandose el puente de la nariz. — Hazme un favor y **¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA Y SUÉLTAME ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!**

Fue inútil, ese día Hashirama estuvo prendado de su pierna como koala bebé ( _aunque si le hizo el favor de ponerse por lo menos una bata de baño, por el bienestar de las débiles mentes de las adolescentes_ ) hasta el final del día.

 _Sí, Madara terminó batallando todo el recorrido para caminar, por estar arrastrando a su dramático mejor amigo en todo momento, ya que este nunca le soltó la pierna._

Mientras más se multiplicaban los arranques del Uchiha, más se multiplicaba la diversión para el Kyuubi, porque ahora salía más seguido de su cueva ya que el adolescente lo invocaba hasta por cualquier tontería. Una vez el chico lo llamó para que se comiera a Hashirama ( _¿Por qué...? no lo sabía, y mejor se abstuvo de preguntar_ ), y vaya que se divirtió aquella vez persiguiendo al pobre Senju horrorizado.

No se lo pudo comer, pero fue entretenido jugar al depredador y la presa por horas... hasta que el chico recordó que podía utilizar el mokuton y logró detenerlo. _Aguafiestas... tsk._ Su único consuelo fue que no alcanzaron a sellarlo dentro de Mito cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, porque Madara lo hizo desaparecer a tiempo; _sellarlo en una Uzumaki no estaba en el contrato_.

Los escándalos del _dúo maravilla_ siempre se volvían el tema de conversación de los aldeanos por dos semanas máximo ( _los pobres se aburrían y todavía no existía la televisión, con algo se debían de entretener además de sus actividades diarias_ ), hasta que pasara otra locura y actualizaban los chismes.

 _De no ser por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, si no se morían por las guerras, morirían PERO DE ABURRIMIENTO._

Cuando al fin Madara consiguió darse un respiro a altas horas de la noche y se aventó sobre su futon para descansar, fue interrumpido repentinamente por su hermano menor, quien tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio y el mayor lo dejó pasar.

—Izuna... ¿te pasa algo?

— _Nii-san... ¿_ Puedes guardarme un secreto? —Madara asintió, algo preocupado y con un mal presentimiento. Las mejillas de Izuna estaban enrojecidas. —Yo... mojé la cama.

 _Oh por Dios..._

 _¡¿Izuna también... también estaba en la pubertad?!_

 _¡Pero si solo tenía 10 años!_

Es todo... los cuatro estaban jodidos por entrar al mismo tiempo. ¡Su hermanito no permanecería inocente para siempre!

.

 _La pubertad..._

 _Esa etapa de tu vida donde pasas las cosas más bochornosas que pudieras experimentar._

 _Hormonas alborotadas..._

 _El primer amor..._

 _Accidentes nocturnos..._

 _Puede ser la mejor etapa de tu vida, o_

 _TU PEOR PESADILLA._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: A veces creo que debería cambiar el rating del fanfic por si acaso... pero también a veces pienso que mejor me espero.**

 **(*) Imaginense la expresión de Jiraiya, o algo parecido xDD**


	17. Indiscreet Proposition

**Notas principales: Creo... creo, que sí deberé cambiar el rating muy pronto luego de este drabble.**

 **Número de palabras: 419**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **PROPOSICIÓN INDISCRETA**

* * *

No es un secreto que Sasuke Sarutobi era poco discreto... es más, parecía que la palabra discreción no estaba en su vocabulario.

 _Algo gracioso, y hasta una gran ironía si eres un shinobi._

Él le indujo el vicio de las apuestas a Hashirama, es el pervertido número uno de su generación que se la pasaba espiando a las chicas cuando no molestaba a los Senju y Uchiha, y si no fuera por el hecho de que aun le faltaba un año para ser mayor de edad... estaría disfrutando de las _maravillas_ del sake.

 _Las tres prohibiciones de un shinobi._

Pero lo que no se esperaron nuestros espectadores aldeanos de Konoha, fue que un día este chico con 17 años de edad quiso pedirle algo al hijo menor de Butsuma Senju.

—Tobirama. —tomó las manos del albino de 11 años, de un modo un poco... no muy apropiado, sin mencionar que se arrodilló para estar a su altura. —Me gustaría pedirte algo muy importante. ¿Aceptarás?

El menor parpadeó consternado, además que se sintió incómodo. Sin mencionar que Hashirama estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso.

—¡NO TOBI! **¡NO VAYAS POR AHÍ!** —gritó alterado el moreno, que ahora era sostenido con fuerza por Madara para que no se lanzara contra el Sarutobi.

—Hashirama no me interrumpas, esto es entre Tobirama y yo. —espetó el mayor, y volvió a girarse al albino.

—¡P-Pero, **PERO SI TÚ ERES MAYOR QUE TOBI**! —Hashirama volvió a retorcerse intentando zafarse del agarre. — **¡DEJA A MI** ** _OTOTO_** **EN PAZ!** —chilló con fuerza.

Pero el otro lo ignoró, lo cual le molestó más.

 _Y luego le decía a Madara que era un exagerado por sobre-proteger a Izuna._

—Tobirama.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te gustaría convertirte... en el _sensei_ de mis hijos? **(*)**

Un viento sopló con cierta intensidad, y después... pareció que se detuvo el tiempo.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que salió de la boca del albino.

Un cuervo pasó volando por la zona gritando _"¡Baka, bakaaa!"_.

Hashirama aprovechó que su mejor amigo se distrajo por unos instantes para liberarse, y corrió hacia Sasuke para propinarle un buen puñetazo que lo mandó a volar y a impactarse contra un muro.

— **¡GHAA!**

— **¡ESO TE PASA POR IMBÉCIL!** —vociferó el Senju con el puño en alto.

Madara suspiró, negando varias veces con la cabeza por la estupidez de Sarutobi.

De nuevo le habían dado a los aldeanos algo bochornoso de qué hablar.

.

 _No todo es lo que parece._

 _Pero si no cuidas tus palabras..._

 _Hermanos sobre-protectores_

 _Te pueden asesinar._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Me repito que no debo de escribir a altas horas de la noche porque luego es peor, y LO SIGO HACIENDO.**

 **(*) Recordemos que Tobirama fue _sensei_ de Hiruzen (el tercer Hokage), que era hijo de Sasuke.**

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Kakusareta raito : ¡Gracias! Siempre cuenten con Hashirama para malinterpretar las cosas xD**

 **Aqua395 : Me alegra que mi sentido del humor le pueda hacer el día o reír un rato. A mí también me encantan las parodias, sin embargo noté que eran muy escasos los fanfics donde los padres fundadores son niños y por eso esta "serie" nació =). ****Puedo asegurarle que lo continuaré, tengo varias ideas esperando a ser redactadas en el momento indicado.**


	18. Children Stories

**Notas principales: Aquí de nuevo actualizando rápido antes que se me olvidara la idea que me llegó a noche.**

 **Número de palabras: 904**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CUENTOS INFANTILES**

* * *

Madara estaba de muy mal humor, pero Hashirama esta vez se encontraba muy feliz de tener esa oportunidad única.

Ser asignado a contar cuentos para niños menores de cinco años durante una misión rango D fue lo que menos le disgustó o incomodó, le dio la oportunidad al Senju de hacerse responsable de pequeños que no tendrían que sufrir el mismo destino que Kawarama, Itama ni los hermanos mayores de Madara. En cambio Madara prefería mil veces tener que cuidar a un bebé, antes que hacer el ridículo contando cuentos clichés que SIEMPRE tenían finales felices, cuando la realidad en la que vivían era tan diferente y casi siempre tenía finales inesperados.

— _Y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin._ —concluyó el Senju con uno de los cuentos, los infantes encantados pero niños más grandes ( _como Tobirama e Izuna_ ) se aburrían y rodaron los ojos.

—Nii-san, me aburro. —se quejó Izuna con su hermano.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Que les cuente una de mis historias _infantiles_ con finales inesperados?

La sonrisa zorruna de su hermanito le dio una idea. Izuna quería un cuento infantil como solo Madara sabía contar, y no lo dejaría con las ganas de escucharlo.

—Hashirama. —el chico volteó a verlo. —Déjame intentarlo.

—¿De veras? —sacudió varias veces la cabeza. —Quiero decir, está bien. ¿De qué cuento se trata?

—Se llama... **_Viaje al más allá_**.

—Oh, s-se oye bien. —Hashirama sudó frío pero lo disimuló con su típica sonrisa para no ser descortés frente a los pequeños. —A ver, ilustranos.

Los niños enfocaron su atención en Madara.

— _Había una vez un par de conejitos felices, que vivían en el bosque._ —la breve pausa que hizo le reveló que su amigo se sintió aliviado de ver que se trataba de conejitos. — _Jugaban, reían, y eran muy felices._

—Sí, ya dijiste que eran muy felices. —interrumpió Tobirama que también lo escuchaba.

—¡No interrumpas! —le gritó Izuna a su rival.

—Está bien. —el albino rodó los ojos.

—Jeje... —el castaño se rió, un poco nervioso.

—Como decía. —Madara carraspeó. — _Este par de conejitos eran amantes de la aventura, y un día decidieron emprender un viaje a territorio **más allá.**_ —enfatizó lo último, eso le provocó escalofríos a su amigo. — _Ellos querían ir al bosque encantado, tomaron zanahorias para el camino, pidieron la bendición de la madre naturaleza, y agarraron piedritas para atacar a sus adversarios._ —el Senju mayor tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía muy bien que el Uchiha detestaba los cuentos infantiles y tiernos; y la sonrisa extraña de Madara le alarmaba todavía más. — _Así iniciaron la aventura, se fueron felices, y riendo, y brincando por todo el camino..._ —El semblante del azabache se tornó más siniestro. — _Pero no se fijaron por donde iban, y cayeron en un hoyo... **¡Era una trampa que en el fondo tenía estacas y murieron empalados!**_

Se escucharon los jadeos unísono de los pobre niños, ahora traumatizados.

— _Fin._ —concluyó el Uchiha con una sonrisa _inocente_.

Hashirama quedó horrorizado. _¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CUENTO INFANTIL ERA ESE?!_

—Jeh, que buena historia. —sorprendentemente fue el hermano del Senju quien dijo aquello, mientras se resistía a la tentación de reírse.

Eso fue el colmo para Hashirama; pero Izuna la pasó en grande después de ver las caras de los infantes por ese cuento infantil, antes que empezaran a llorar por los pobres conejitos empalados.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Cuéntanos otro cuento!

— **¡NO!** —chilló Hashirama de repente, asustando a los dos Uchiha. —M-Mejor yo me encargo.

Tobirama resopló. Le hubiera gustado escuchar de esos cuentos que te tomaban por sorpresa, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Qué lastima. —comentó Madara con sarcasmo. —Y yo que tenía otra historia para contar. —su tétrico semblante revelaba que sería igual o peor de terrorífico como el primero.

— **¡NOOOOO!** —chillaron los niños pequeños que miraban con temor al Uchiha mientras se abrazaban al Senju.

—Ya veo, en ese caso me voy. —Se estaba por retirar cuando de repente, pareció acordarse de algo y se detuvo. —Por cierto, ¿sabían que en la versión original de los tres cerditos, el lobo sí se comió a los primeros dos cerditos, y que el último cerdito al final lo cocinó en una olla cuando este cayó por la chimenea, y se lo comió para la cena?

—... —Hashirama boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, y los infantes estaban más asustados que antes. Aunque Tobirama solo enarcó una ceja, al parecer curioso.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —anunció orgulloso el azabache mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

 _Unas horas más tarde, en la residencia Uchiha..._

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —Madara terminó de relatar en la hora de la cena ante una Hokage horrorizada, un hermanito divertido que le gustaba recordar las caras de los demás niños, y un padre algo sorprendido pero muy interesado.

— **¡MADARA!** ¡Esos niños tenían 5 años! —recalcó su madre enojada y preocupada. _¡Ella no lo mandó a una misión rango D para traumatizar infantes!_ —Tajima, ¿no tienes algo que decir?

—Madara. —Lo llamó con seriedad, pero después sonrió. —Bien hecho.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Izuna se rió bajito por la reacción de su progenitora.

—Fue un placer.

Después de cenar, Madara fue mandado a su habitación, castigado de no poder salir a pelear contra Hashirama al día siguiente.

.

 _Pero poder recordar el rostro horrorizado de su mejor amigo,_

 _y el de satisfacción de su hermanito_

 _Hicieron que valiera la pena el castigo._

.

.

 _~End~_

* * *

 **Notas finales: Esto de los cuentos se me ocurrió por culpa de mi hermano mayor y su amiga del alma ( _su segunda hermana_ ) que les gusta contar historias cortitas con finales macabros que te dejan moralejas... en buena parte xDD**

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Kakusareta raito** **: Tenlo por seguro. Madara es un "pequeño" demonio** _ **sádico**_ **xD**


	19. Firmness

**Notas principales: Como algunos podrán entender, cuando más compromisos tienes, más fácil te llegan ideas aunque no puedas desarrollarlas. Es un milagro que HOY pudiera redactar este drabble absurdo cuando tengo unos cuantos compromisos importantes en la escuela xDD. En fin.  
**

 **Edades: 13 (Madara) & 14 (Hashirama)**

 **Advertencia: Hashirama siendo... _jeh_ , Hashirama ( _cofidiotacof_ ). **

**Número de palabras: 327**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIRMEZA**

* * *

Todo transcurría con normalidad una tarde más en la Aldea de la Hoja, y con normal me refiero a que Hashirama no dejaba de molestar a Madara al punto de hacerlo explotar y agarrarse a golpes contra su mejor amigo.

Era tan común que los aldeanos ya no se preocupaban por sus peleas medio monstruosas cuando ocurrían por cosas insignificantes y triviales.

—¡¿Qué RAYOS?!

Pero lo que no es normal y tampoco insignificante, es que tu mejor amigo te pegue una nalgada en plena vía pública de camino al local de inarizushi y te diga con una normalidad como si hablara del clima:

—¡Wow! tu trasero está bien firme, y a pesar de que comes como un maniaco no tienes sobrepeso. ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

—...!

Madara sufrió un severo tic en la ceja, y así como se enfureció así de rápido le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

— **¡SI SERÁS PERVERTIDO, MALDITO SENJU!**

Y lo mandó a volar a la montaña Hokage.

Lo que no sabía el Uchiha, es que aquel incidente fue debido a que Sasuke Sarutobi retó a Hashirama a que hiciera eso, luego de haberlo llamado gallina y cayera en su trampa para jugar "Verdad o reto".

Agradecía que sus respectivos hermanos menores estuvieran ocupados con sus misiones rango D para que no se enteraran de aquel incidente que pudo haberlos dejado con otro trauma, pero...

— _ **¡Primero el estúpido beso! ¡¿Y ahora ESTO?!**_ —Al final del día, Madara tuvo que escuchar los reclamos de su padre por seguir juntandose con el _"Senju cerebrito de nuez"_ como así lo llamaba el mayor. _Qué mala suerte que los chismes corrieran con rapidez en Konoha._

 _Malditas hormonas que incrementaban la estupidez de su mejor amigo._

 _._

 _En un mundo donde los chismosos reinan..._

 _No existen los secretos._

 _Y mucho menos los secretos de un par de adolescentes._

 _._

 _¿Cuáles serán esos secretos que todavía ocultan nuestros protagonistas...?_

 _._

 _Hmmm... me muero por saberlo._

 _._

 _._

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Más compromisos = Más probabilidades de que me lleguen ideas = Menos tiempo para escribir = Desafío.**


	20. Blind

**Notas principales: Si fuiste alguna vez señora Drama, no dejas de ser señora Drama. _Tu vena dramática jamás desaparecerá, la puedes mermar para que el humor llegue a dominar, pero nunca la podrás eliminar._ En fin, este oneshot lo publico como _celebración_ por haber concluido bien la última semana de Septiembre.**

 **Advertencia: Un poquito de drama.**

 **Número de palabras: 1188**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **INVIDENTE**

* * *

Una mañana nublada en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los ánimos de los aldeanos no eran los mejores del mundo. Se sentían agobiados... como si los hubieran traicionado... como si hubiesen allanado sus moradas.

Lo cual era comprensible.

...

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque la noche previa, varios shinobis del país del Rayo se infiltraron sigilosamente en la aldea y atacaron al clan Uchiha tomándolos por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. En aquel enfrentamiento que en el proceso provocó alboroto, desgraciadamente lograron hacerse con el _kekke gekkai_ del miembro más joven del clan que fue el último en despertar el Sharingan antes que se fundara Konoha... y no, no hablamos del hijo más pequeño de la Hokage.

Sino del chico que caminaba por la aldea con la normalidad de una persona completa, pero llevaba vendas gruesas y blancas cubriendo el área de sus ojos por la ausencia de los mismos.

Por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba de muy mal humor ( _como si fuese una novedad aquel estado de ánimo_ ), a cada rato gruñía por lo bajo.

—¿Saben? Puedo sentir sus miradas. —comentó Madara de repente sin girarse, asustando a los adultos que llevaban rato sin despegar sus ojos de él. Como cuidándolo en silencio sin su consentimiento.

 _Oh... maldita ironía._

 _¡Estaba ciego! ¡NO INVÁLIDO!_

 _¡Es fuerte...!_

 ** _¡ES UN UCHIHA! ¡CARAJO!_**

Incluso sin ver, podía realizar sus actividades con una envidiable normalidad gracias a que sus demás sentidos se intensificaron supliendo su actual carencia, aunque muchos no lo pudieran comprender y hasta sintieran lástima por él, lo cual le molestaba con creces.

No necesitaba de un perro o una vara de madera para orientarse ni nada por el estilo, aunque desgraciadamente tenía a Hashirama siguiéndolo a todos lados... _¡A ESCONDIDAS... COMO SI FUERA UNA HYUUGA!_

—Hashirama. —el aludido pegó un brinco del susto detrás de su _escondite_. —Deja de hacer el ridículo y sal de ahí, sé que desde hace rato me estas siguiendo.

—Ou... ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó saliendo detrás del poste y caminó hacia el Uchiha.

—No eres precisamente el ninja más silencioso de la aldea. —alzó y bajó los hombros restandole importancia al mohín que hizo el Senju, incluso sin verlo pudo sentirlo. —Además, ¡Olvidas que no me gusta que me lleguen por detrás!

—Errm... jeje, ups. —fue lo único que pudo vociferar mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua por verse descubierto. —Por cierto Madara, ¿a donde piensas ir?

Madara continuó con su camino, notando que por lo menos ahora tenía a Hashirama siguiéndolo a su lado y no detrás suyo.

—Tengo hambre. —fue su única respuesta frunciendo el ceño, aceleró sus pasos para intentar dejarlo atrás.

El Senju aceleró sus pasos para quedar al mismo nivel.

—¿Tan temprano? —No pasaban del medio día y estaba seguro que el Uchiha debió haber desayunado algo en casa antes de salir. —Quiero decir, ¿y qué te gustaría comer?

— _Inarizushi..._ —murmuró con una sonrisa, imaginando el olor y el sabor de su comida favorita.

—¿Inarizushi...? Pero Mads, ¿acaso no comieron eso en tu casa el día de ayer?

El semblante de Madara se tornó siniestro.

— **¡INARIZUSHI, TE DIJE!**

Su grito espantó no solo a Hashirama, sino que además aterrorizó a unos niños pequeños que jugaban cerca del lugar, y salieron corriendo a llorar con sus mamás.

 _¿Pueden culparlos?_ El aura demoníaco del Uchiha era tan aterrador incluso sin el Sharingan presente, y los cabellos que se movían como serpientes o colas de bestia no ayudaban a hacerlo menos terrorífico.

—E-Está bien, Maddy. —balbuceó. —Inarizushi será.

Su semblante volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Bien!

El castaño tomó su pose de deprimido.

—Cielos Madara, no pierdes tu encanto incluso en tu condición.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

—Que tu actitud conmigo no está siendo muy agradable.

— _Buuuuu_ , qué lastima. —contestó con sarcasmo. —¡Vete a llorar a un rincón si no te gusta mi mal carácter!

—¡No me malinterpretes! —deshizo su aura deprimida por la normal de siempre. —Solo creo que no debes malhumorarte tanto en estos momentos. —"en tu condición" iba a repetir, pero mejor se abstuvo si es que no quería ser maltratado o pateado en el trasero.

—Hashirama, voy a estar bien. —ya le había leído su preocupación causada por la ausencia de sus ojos, así que él mismo sacó el tema a relucir. —No debes preocuparte. Y aunque los adultos no lograran recuperar mi Sharingan, no habrá ningún problema.

—¡P-Pero...!

—Lo repetiré una vez más. Estaré bien, prefiero mil veces ser yo el que pierda la vista antes que Izuna... después de todo, él era el blanco original de esos ninjas.

Hashirama tenía un par de lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas y no pasó mucho para que se convirtiera en el _señor drama_.

— _¡Maaaaddyyy!_ —Se lanzó hacía su amigo y le dio un abrazo de oso. —¡QUÉ GRAN HERMANO ERES, PERO QUÉ DESTINO TAN CRUEL!

No todos los días veías en plena vía pública a un niño del clan Senju y a otro del clan Uchiha abrazados, aunque fuera el primero mencionado el único abrazando y el segundo solo se quedara estático.

 _¿Por qué todos los transeúntes guardaron silencio tan repentinamente?_

 _¡Mierda...!_

—O-Oye... ¿podemos ir ya por mi inarizushi? —sugirió, intentando distraer al Senju que lo tenía atrapado. —Tengo hambre.

—¡Oh! —el chico lo soltó y se enderezó. —¡Por supuesto, _Mada-chan_! ¡Lo que tú quieras! —pero volvió a tomarlo esta vez de la mano y se lo llevó.

—¡Ey! ¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar solo.

—Lo sé, solo me aseguro que no tropieces con la misma piedra. —comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Una vena apareció en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha.

— **¡HASHIRAMA!**

—¡GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —el Senju liberó una carcajada pero no soltó la mano del chico. —¡Ese es el Madara que conozco! ¡Recuperarán tu Sharingan, de eso estoy seguro!

— **¡TE MATARÉ!**

—¡Yo también te quiero, _Maddy-chan_ ~!

.

 _Mientras tanto, en el puesto del Ramen..._

—Miren eso, mis niños... —Anunció un joven de 17 años con solemnidad a una adolescente pelirroja, a un niño albino y un pequeño Uchiha que estaban sentados comiendo ramen, y al mismo tiempo fijándose en la dirección que el mayor señaló con su brazo. —El amor flota en el aire entre el clan Senju y Uchiha~.

— _ **¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!** _ —fue el sonido que se escuchó salir de las bocas de los menores, que escupieron el caldo y gran parte de los fideos.

 _Qué gran desperdicio de una buena comida..._ habrían sido los pensamientos del Kyuubi de haberse enterado.

El pequeño Uchiha casi se atragantó por el maldito susto, y el Senju albino tuvo que aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich para que expulsara la comida que se fue por el camino malo.

—Oh por Dios... —murmuró Izuna poco después de volver a agarrar aire.

— **¡SARUTOBI- _TEME_!** —chilló Mito indignada levantándose de su asiento, mientras Sasuke se moría de la risa.

—No de nuevo... —Tobirama se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡GAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS! —gritaba el joven entre risas y con lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos. — **¡UN CLÁSICO!**

.

 _Jamás volverían a aceptar una invitación de Sasuke a comer._

.

 _A no ser que desearan sufrir más traumas relacionados con sus hermanos mayores._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Quería escribir algo sobre el Sharingan, y pues esto salió.**

 **Y no se preocupen, Maddy sí recuperó sus ojos al final (aunque nunca llegué a escribir nada al respecto sobre esa parte)...**


	21. Mirror

**Notas principales: _Espejito, espejito. Dime... ¿quién es el ser mas hermoso de este mundiverso?_**

 ** _*Rayón de disco*_**

 **Ups, me equivoqué de guion (?). ¿En qué estaba? ¡AH, SÍ!**

 **Número de palabras: 871**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ESPEJO**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

Los bebés son criaturas indefensas y regordetas que no pueden valerse por sí mismas, y necesitan de atención y cuidados. Eso _Hokage-sama_ lo sabía muy bien, y ahora que habían conseguido un periodo de paz más estable gracias a la intervención del Kyuubi ( _que Madara se vio en la necesidad de invocar_ ), podría asignar más misiones de rango D a los genin de Konoha.

La misión se desarrollaría dentro del barrio Uchiha, y se le había asignado a dos niños especiales que aún eran menores de 12 años. Por supuesto, uno de ellos no se sentía nada cómodo de entrar a aquel lugar, pero el otro estaba con los ánimos altos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, las cosas comenzaron...

—¡Buenos días, Kagami-chaaan~! Adivina quienes vendrán a cuidarte por ordenes de _Hokage-sama_. —canturreó sonriente un _pequeño_ Uchiha a un lindo bebé que estaba dentro de su cuna.

— _¡Agah!_ —respondió la criatura imitando la misma sonrisa del niño, igual que un espejo. — _Zuh._

—¡Así es! ¡Tu tío _Zu_! —el niño no era un pariente cercano, pero el azabache lo adoraba.

Pero por supuesto... no todos los presentes en aquella habitación estaban felices.

—¿De verdad vamos a tener que cuidar de este mocoso por dos semanas? —preguntó cierto niño albino de ojos rojos con los brazos cruzados.

Izuna frunció el entrecejo y se giró al chico.

—¡Oye, no le digas mocoso! —le reclamó y señaló con el dedo. —¡Kagami-chan no tiene la culpa que _Tobi-chan_ sea un **_chucho_** **_apestoso_** _y_ ** _amargado_** que no quiere llamarlo por su nombre!

Ahora Tobirama sufrió un severo tic en la ceja mientras resaltaban dos venitas en su nuca.

No solo ese niño odioso lo comparaba con un perro, sino que utilizó descaradamente el diminutivo de su propio nombre como si se tratara realmente de una simple mascota.

—... — _"No lo mates Tobirama, cuenta hasta diez... cuenta hasta cien si es necesario"_ se repitió el Senju mentalmente, resistiéndose al impulso de estrangular a su rival y arruinarlo todo.

—¿Sabes? Ahorita estás refunfuñando, pero puedo apostar a que terminarás encariñandote con él. —se mofó Izuna con esa sonrisa tan odiosa que le dieron ganas de borrar a golpes. —Quiero decir, ¿quién no sería capaz de reconocer esta ternurita? ¡Solo míralo! —cuestionó cargando al infante para mostrárselo de cerca a su rival.

—Ajá... —fue lo único que contestó con desinterés. _"Cuenta hasta mil... ¡Cuenta hasta diez mil!"_ murmuraba el albino para sus adentros, ante la mirada curiosa y confundida del bebé Uchiha que se limitaba a chupar su dedo pulgar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ese niño de 5 meses empezó a imitar sus expresiones serias y ceño fruncido al pie de la letra, como si fuera un espejo viviente y haciendo honor a su nombre.

.

 _La misión apenas comenzaba._

 _Y sus dolores de cabeza, también._

* * *

 _ **Escena II**_

* * *

Al final por misericordia del destino (?), Izuna y Tobirama se salvaron de tener que soportar sus deberes de niñera en el mismo canal, ya que no podían estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación sin pelearse, mofarse del otro o intentar matarse entre sí con la mirada. Así que se turnaron en los horarios para cuidar del bebé.

Pero, con el transcurso de los primeros dos días cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Tobirama ya se había acostumbrado a llevar de paseo por la aldea al pequeño Kagami Uchiha.

Es más, el niño no quería reconocer que de verdad empezó a guardar afecto por el mocoso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, en una tarde despejada de la aldea de la Hoja dentro del mismo barrio que correspondía al clan Uchiha.

 _¡¿Cómo los temibles y aterradores Uchiha pueden ser tan horriblemente adorables al nacer?!_

 _Esa es una pregunta cuya respuesta no podía aspirar a encontrar._

—¿Te diviertes, _espejito_? —preguntó el niño con una sutil sonrisa.

El pequeño contestó imitando su sonrisa, mientras observaba con admiración el mundo exterior, desde una altura inferior y sin estar bajo el cuidado de sus padres.

— _¡Agah!_ —exclamó de repente el bebé, que señaló con el dedo en dirección a un local donde se encontraban dos personas en particular.

 _¿Quién no podría reconocerlos a estas alturas?_

—¡Oh...! son solo mi hermano y Madara. —No era extraño ver a su _anija_ rondando por esos rumbos, después de todo frecuentaba mucho al Uchiha... demasiado para su propio gusto.

—Baka. —gorgoreó Kagami imitando la expresión molesta de Madara, cuando contemplaron cómo Hashirama gritó y aterrizó patéticamente en el suelo, después que el Uchiha ya mencionado lo golpeó de lleno en la cara por alguna razón que desconocía.

—Así es, espejito. Mi hermano es un _baka_. —concordó. No quería quedarse a conocer los detalles ni ver lo que pasaría con el castaño cuando el Uchiha terminara de desatar su furia. —Mejor nos vamos, antes que esos lunáticos destruyan todo.

Porque eso sí, todo lo que tocaba ese par de adolescentes dementes se destruía durante sus peleas.

Solo esperaba que Izuna cumpliera con su parte del trato y tomara su lugar para cuidar al mocoso en la noche. _De lo contrario, lo mataría por echarle encima toda la responsabilidad de la misión._

.

 _El perro y el niño_

 _Van a donde le dan cariño._

 _._

 _Esta no sería la excepción..._

 _Espero._

.

.

 _ **~End~**_

* * *

 **Notas finales: Quise hacer un oneshot enfocado ahora en los hermanitos de nuestros queridos fundadores de la aldea ( _más enfocado en Tobirama pero, ustedes me entenderán(?_ ), esta cosa salió ¡y baby Kagami entró en escena! ****xDD**


	22. Treasure

**Notas principales: ¡Damas y caballos! Aquí les traigo un oneshot más para cerrar con las actualizaciones del fin de semana.**

 **Edades : Madara U. (13), Hashirama S. (14); Izuna U. (11), Tobirama S. (12)**

 **Número de palabras: 1539**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **TESORO**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los aldeanos de Konoha, es que eran personas muy curiosas y observadoras con sus niños, fueran estos hijos ajenos dentro de sus respectivos clanes o miembros de clanes vecinos.

Tenían la costumbre de seguir la pista de sus _pequeños shinobi_ más sobresalientes que rondaban mucho por el pueblo, así que no se les escapaba cualquier detalle de los eventos escandalizados del día, mientras guardaban un silencio acordado.

Así que al ser tan observadores ( _y entrometidos_ ), no pasó desapercibido para ellos cuando vieron pasear por el lugar al hijo mayor de Tajima Uchiha que ahora llevaba puesto un collar muy particular.

El día anterior, cuando Madara cumplió 13 años y poco después que hizo su pacto con el Kyuubi, Hashirama le había regalado ese extraño collar que según él, era un tesoro familiar muy valioso que traspasaban de generación en generación.

 _—¿Por qué me lo regalas? —recuerda que le preguntó aquella vez, si es que era un tesoro tan valioso._

 _—Mi madre me dijo que el día que encontrara a alguien muy importante para mí, le diera este collar a esa persona. Pensaba regalártelo en año nuevo, pero quise aprovechar la fecha y ahora te lo doy como un presente adelantado._

 _—Oh... —bajó su mirada hacia el pendiente color aqua que constituía ese collar que tenía un evidente valor monetario muy alto. "Alguien muy importante", no supo si sentirse halagado o sobre-valorado por lo que eso significaba. —Gracias... supongo._

 _El chico pegó un grito de júbilo y estrujó al Uchiha en un abrazo de oso, que otro poco y lo mata por asfixia._

 _Todavía recordaba el puñetazo que le propinó en la cara para separarse de él, aunque tristemente Hashirama cayó patéticamente al suelo y una nube oscura apareció sobre su cabeza tan pronto se recompuso del golpe._

 _—Eres un pegoste, ¿lo sabías?_

 _—¡Maddy, eres muy malo! —le lloriqueó mientras se sobaba la mejilla agredida e hinchada. —¡Santa Claus no te traerá regalos mañana por pegarle a tu mejor amigo!_

 _—Santa Claus no existe, tarado._

 _Luego de decir eso, recordó los chillidos escandalosos que liberó el Senju por sus palabras... como si hubiese cometido sacrilegio o le acabara de arruinar su infancia._

 _—¡Por Rikudou Sennin... Hashirama!_ _—se llevó una mano al rostro._ _—¡N_ _o me digas que realmente seguías creyendo en Santa Claus!_

 _—¡MADARA MALVADO! ¡ARRUINASTE MI INFANCIA!_

 _Rodó los ojos por semejante declaración que ya se esperaba._

 _—Dime algo que no sepa._

 _—Aún así, te sigo queriendo tal y como eres... ¡Amargado y gruñón! —finalizó el chico con una amplia sonrisa, característica de él._

—Hmp. —pero recordar al idiota e infantil de su mejor amigo siempre lo hacía sonreír, aunque no entendiera del todo _porqué_.

La gente curiosa sabía por experiencia que cuando Madara Uchiha sonreía, siempre era premonición de algo bueno, malo, escandaloso o las tres juntas.

 _._

 _Así que ya no sabían si regocijarse de ver al chico de buen humor..._

 _o dejar que el hígado se comiera sus órganos internos como jaibas por la preocupación._

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los Senju durante la hora del desayuno...

—Hashirama, ¿qué pasó con tu collar? —preguntó Natsumi Senju a su primogénito. Butsuma Senju y Tobirama dejaron de prestarle atención a su desayuno y miraron al aludido con interés.

El chico solo rascó su nuca, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

—No lo tengo.

La mujer de cabello blanco entornó los ojos.

—Ya sé que no lo tienes, por eso te pregunto. ¿Qué hiciste con el collar?

—Pues... Lo regalé.

Oh, grave error. Tan pronto salieron esas palabras el infierno se congeló.

—¡¿LO REGALASTE?! —chilló escandalizada la albina que golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. — **¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!**

—Mamá... m-me estás asustando. —Hashirama balbuceó nervioso. Jamás había visto a su madre tan molesta y alterada. —Tú me dijiste hace mucho que se lo regalara a la persona más importante para mí, si llegaba a encontrar esa persona cuando fuera más grande. Y eso es lo que hice el día de ayer.

—¡No lo entiendes! —la mayor estaba teniendo serios problemas para respirar tranquilamente. —¡Ese collar es... _es_ _como_ _un anillo de compromiso_! **¡SE LO TENÍAS QUE ENTREGAR A TU FUTURA ESPOSA!**

 _¡A tu futura esposa!_

 _¡Futura esposa!_

 _¡Esposa...!_

 _¡ESPOSA...!_

 ** _¡¿ESPOSA...?!_**

Ahora sí, el pobre chico se quedó helado cuando las palabras cayeron de sopetón sobre su cabeza. Entonces él... él...

 _¡Le hizo una promesa de matrimonio a su mejor amigo!_

 _¡SIN DARSE CUENTA!_

 _Para variar._

—Oooooooh... así que eso era... jiji. Ups. —Pero como siempre, no tardó en recomponerse para hablar. Aunque por dentro estuviera armando un escándalo por lo que hizo.

Pero no es como si le fuera a pedir a Madara la devolución del collar.

 _Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Jeh, le salió rima._

La mayor se frotó las sienes, y ese gesto le hizo ver el enorme parecido que tenía Tobirama con su madre.

—Pero debí esperarlo... quiero decir, siempre fuiste así. —la mujer terminó por resignarse a que se rompiera aquella tradición familiar que los primogénitos realizaban de generación en generación. —Antes de dar por concluido el tema, quiero que me digas una última cosa.

Butsuma y Tobirama permanecieron expectantes, pero sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿S-Sí... Madre?

—¿A quién se lo regalaste?

—...

Se estaba impacientando.

—¿Y bien?

—Se lo dí a Madara...

 _¡PLOF!_

Cuando Hashirama quiso darse cuenta, su madre yacía inconsciente en el suelo, su padre y su hermano menor por la sorpresa se acababan de golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Ay, ¿ups...?

 _._

 _¿Ahora qué hizo mal?_

 _¡Su familia completa acababa de perder la consciencia!_

* * *

 _ **Escena III**_

* * *

En la residencia de los Uchiha, poco después que Madara regresó de su paseo por la aldea...

— _Maddy-chan_. ¿Quién te regaló ese collar? —preguntó la matriarca de los Uchiha con cierta curiosidad.

—Es muy bonito _Nii-san,_ qué envidia me das. —fue el comentario de Izuna.

—... —Tajima observó con recelo aquella reliquia. Le pareció familiar de algún lugar... de uno no muy amistoso que digamos.

—Hashirama me lo regaló el día de ayer.

—¿Ese mocoso? —Kosaki entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

 _¡Bien! el chico Senju se lució al entregar un objeto de valor que Madara,_ — _sorprendentemente_ — _decidió llevar puesto en lugar de guardarlo en su cofre de objetos. Pero aún así, el mocoso no terminaba de caerle bien... ni un poquito._

—Nii-san, ese abraza-árboles es muy confianzudo. —señaló el menor. —¡Mira que el otro día, él no dejaba de abrazarte!

Madara negó varias veces con la cabeza, divertido por los señalamientos de su hermanito.

— _Ototo_ , no te pongas celoso por las _excesivas_ muestras de afecto de Hashirama.

—¡EY! ¡N-No estoy celoso de ese pegoste!

—Lo que tú digas, campeón. —comentó el azabache revolviendo el cabello de Izuna, aun con los reproches del mismo que le exigían no revolviera su pelo.

—Dijiste que _tu amigo_ te regaló ese collar. —Madara asintió a las palabras de su madre. —¿No te dijo por qué?

—Me dijo que fue porque soy alguien muy importante para él, y que solo podía regalar este collar a "esa persona importante".

Tajima Uchiha se puso pálido como una hoja blanca tan pronto asimiló las palabras de su hijo. Al parecer en su mente, terminaron de caer todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡El estúpido de Butsuma siempre llevaba puesto ese collar cuando eramos jóvenes, pero poco después que se casó ya no lo tenía! —la actual Hokage se puso pálida tan pronto escuchó las palabras de su marido, no tardó nada en hacer las conexiones y comprender la situación.

—Madara. —el mencionado volteó de nuevo hacia su progenitora. — **Deshazte de ese collar, AHORA.**

Ese comando lo tomó por sorpresa. _¿Deshacerse del regalo de Hashirama?_

Frunció el ceño.

— **NO.** —fue la única contestación del Uchiha, ahora sosteniendo con recelo el collar.

—¡Obedece! ¡No sabes lo que simboliza ese collar!

Izuna no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. _¿Por qué querían deshacerse de ese collar?_ _No entendía a los adultos._

—Lo lamento madre, pero no me importa lo que significa. ¡Hashirama me lo regaló, así que lo conservaré y ahora es **MÍ-O**! —Madara sentenció con una mirada desafiante.

—... —Kosaki quedó petrificada ante la contestación de su hijo. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una poderosa onda sonora fuera liberada.

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** —Ese grito femenino que hizo temblar la tierra y espantó a todos los cuervos de la aldea, se llegó a escuchar claramente hasta Suna ( _si no es que en todas las cinco grandes naciones shinobi_ ).

— ** _¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ** —la Hokage empezó a llorar a cantaros, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a su propia familia que estaba perpleja y sorprendida. — **¡MI MADARA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN REBELDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

—... —Madara sudó la gota gorda, y se rascó una mejilla con el dedo índice.

.

 _Ese drama, esa pasión... le recordaba a Hashirama._

 _Oh... maldita ironía. Oh, malditas coincidencias de la vida._

 _._

 _¿Enserio esa mujer, que además de ser su propia madre y la esposa del temible Tajima Uchiha... e_ _ra la respetable Primer Hokage de Konoha?_

 _La verdad es que no terminaba de comprender a los adultos..._ _¡MUCHO MENOS A LAS MUJERES!_

 _._

 _Definitivamente sus familias estaban locas._

 _¡Tanto escándalo por un collar!_

.

.

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Hasta que al fin pude redactar algo sobre el dichoso collar problemático, llevaba rato queriendo escribir sobre eso pero apenitas lo pude plasmar.**

 **Aqua395 : ****¿Sabes? No es mala idea la que propones, hasta podría pensarlo durante el transcurso de la semana. Siempre quise creer que ese collar significaba algo más que _una reliquia o un recuerdo valioso que no podía ser traspasado a la ligera por su dueño, si es que no querían que el nuevo usuario muriera en medio de horribles circunstancias_. La verdad no es tan sorprendente la ironía, después de todo, para él Madara fue _una señal o un regalo de los cielos_. Así que hacer una secuela de este oneshot no estaría nada mal, además que es muy divertido cuando los niños se ven enredados en situaciones peliagudas xD.**

 **naimi (Guest): ¡Exacto! La mami de Maddy es como Milk en cierta forma (en su carácter). Me alegro que notaras aquella referencia a DBZ xDDD**

 **Kakusaretai raito : Si, Hashirama es un tonto... un tonto muy lindo que hace cualquier estupidez por su mejor amigo xDD.**


	23. Dance

**Notas principales: Siempre... siempre son a partir de los viernes cuando un oneshot en proceso toma forma o termina de ser redactado para actualizar.**

 **Número de palabras: 1933**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **BAILE**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

En la aldea de la hoja se desarrollaba un festival en honor a la reciente alianza que se efectuó con los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi en conjunto, y al hecho de tener integrados en Konoha a varios clanes como son Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame, Namikaze, Hatake, Nohara, Hyuuga ( _que fue uno de los más problemáticos_ ) y también muchos otros clanes menores que no citaremos por flojera.

Los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi eran aliados desde hace varias generaciones, así que cuando Hokage-sama y sus _consejeros_ contactaron con los líderes del clan Yamanaka, los clanes Nara y Akimichi se incluyeron en el paquete como regalo sorpresa de la alianza.

—Hmp...

Madara todavía recordaba con diversión las reacciones exageradas de su propia madre por la desesperación que le provocó tanto papeleo en su oficina por la víspera de alianza, es que organizarse con tres clanes al mismo tiempo en lugar de uno a la vez no era una tarea fácil de tratar sin que te salgan canas verdes.

—¿Te pasa algo, Maddy? —Hashirama pregunta con curiosidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No. Nada. —contesta, y le propina un codazo sorpresa en la boca del estomago. —¡Y no me llames Maddy!

— _¡GHAH...!_ —gimoteó el chico, cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose la panza. —Que malo... eres, Maddy.

Otra vena se marcó sobre la sien del Uchiha.

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MADD—!

— **¡OIGAN!** —interrumpió una voz femenil y chillona. —¡Hashi- _kun_! ¡Madara- _teme_! —el Uchiha identificó a la dueña de esa voz por lo último. Solo los Uzumaki podían ser tan ruidosos y con matas de pelo rojo que resaltan a distancia, pero solo una lo llamaba _teme_. —¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Ya va a empezar el baile- _ttebane_!

Madara resopló con cansancio cuando notó cómo Mito se alejó de nuevo para salir a bailar con algunas amigas y aclimatarse.

 _Pfff... chicas._

Volviendo a lo que estaba...

—Hashirama, deja de llorar y levántate. —notó que el Senju no le hizo caso por estar abrazando _su pancita_. _Qué dramático._ —Bien, quédate ahí si así lo quieres. _Yo iré a bailar con alguien más._

Tan pronto dijo aquellas palabras ya dispuesto a dejarlo solo, sintió que _alguien_ lo atrapó por la cintura con un brazo, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba pegado casi de cachetito con Hashirama, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa digna de un autentico bufón.

Entornó los ojos por lo ridículo que se veía.

—¡¿Bailar con alguien más?! —exclamó el moreno con cierta incredulidad y diversión, mientras con su mano libre sujetaba la del azabache. —¡Ni lo sueñes amigo! ¡Nadie te sigue el paso mejor que yo!

El Uchiha torció una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres tan predecible.

Pudo haber dicho otras cosas más para burlarse, pero el Senju lo fue llevando a la pista tan pronto comenzaron a escucharse los instrumentos musicales.

Y el baile dio inicio...

—¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro...! —contaba el muchacho moviéndose al compás de la música, y de repente. — ¡Un, dos...! ¡ _VUELTAAAAAA~_!

Tan pronto gritó, levantó el brazo con el que sujetaba a Madara e hizo que este girara con gracia, curiosamente varios entre la multitud los imitaron, haciéndolo con sus respectivas parejas.

—¡Hashirama...! ¡ERES TAN RIDÍCULO! —empezó a gritar el azabache, inseguro de si debía reírse o enfadarse por lo que estaba pasando. —¡Ni siquiera sabes bailar bien!

 _Tal vez la segunda opción... aunque el tono que utilizó se inclinaba más por la primera._

—¡GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —el chico en cuestión se estaba carcajeando. Bailar con su mejor amigo le divertía muchísimo, aunque le faltara la elegancia que tenía Madara. — _¡Un, dos, tres...!_ ¡Qué importa! _¡Un, dos...!_ ¡Es divertido!

Para el horror del Uchiha, el Senju tenía dos pies izquierdos. Pero su amigo no mintió cuando le dijo que solo él podía seguirle el paso... en el sentido de que nadie tenía tanto aguante como él para rondas rápidas o largas.

 _Fueran enfrentamientos o bailes literales..._

 _Solo Hashirama podía bailar a la par con Madara._

 _Aunque..._

—¡Serás torpe! ¡ASÍ NO SE BAILA—AAAH!

 _¿Por qué de repente Madara se quejó?_

—¡Perdón! —Hashirama le había pisado un pie por error.

 _El chico nunca aprendió a bailar apropiadamente._

— **¡IDIOTA!** —Madara ya estaba empezando a ver de color rojo y los mechones de su cabello amenazaban con levantarse.

 _Oh-oh..._

 _¡Si no hacía algo para distraerlo y rápido, su amigo se convertiría en un demonio!_

Así que decidió improvisar, y una sonrisa risueña apareció en su rostro.

—¡Hagámoslo más interesante!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban dando vueltas sin control. — **¡HASHIRAMAAAAA!**

—¡ _YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~_! —el moreno estaba liderando el bailecito y ahora los dos se movían entre la multitud dando giros y giros en su propio mundo, como si fuera un vals... pero uno más torpe, más rápido, y menos agraciado para el gusto del Uchiha. —¡Bailemos hasta el amanecer!

— **¡TE VOY A MATAR!**

¿Otra vez lo queria matar?

 _Pues que tuviera suerte en intentarlo._

 _Jeh, sabe que al final no lo hará... porque en realidad no lo querrá eliminar._

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros..._

Sasuke observaba con cierta diversión al Senju y Uchiha. Podía notar a leguas que Madara se divertía y le gustaba ser llevado por Hashirama, a pesar de sus gritos furibundos y amenazas de muerte.

 _Qué adorables... ya sabía cómo terminaría la historia, y tendría mucha tela de dónde cortar para molestarlos hasta el final de sus días._

— ** _Grrrrr._**

 _Oh, es verdad. Estaba cuidando al otro dúo dinámico, los hermanitos respectivos del Senju y Uchiha mencionados._

Izuna gruñía molesto de nuevo, porque el abraza-árboles se robó a su _aniki_.

—... —Tobirama no dijo nada, para variar. Tal vez porque estaba en su papel de _niñera_ y llevaba cargando en su espalda al pequeño Kagami que se había quedado dormido, por lo tanto no le prestó atención al berrinche silencioso de Izuna.

Y tampoco se fijó que su hermano mayor estaba bailando con el Uchiha.

 _O podría no haberse enterado de no ser por..._

—Jeh, ese _teme_ es un suertudo. —llegó comentando Mito mientras devoraba los dangos que tenía en un palillo. —Hashi- _kun_ no lo quiere soltar por nada del mundo.

Mito todavía estaba celosa, eso no lo podía negar... pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Y hasta le causaba gracia ahora que los observaba con otros ojos... _¡en sentido figurado!_

Tobirama por primera vez en la noche prestó atención, y casi se le va la quijada al suelo por lo que miró.

—¡PARA PARA PAAAARAAAAAAA! —se escucharon los gritos de cierto Uchiha, que ya se encontraba mareado por tantas vueltas ridículas que estuvieron dando en la plaza por culpa del Senju.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Hashirama no tenía piedad. Encontraba gracioso contemplar cómo los ojos de un Uchiha orgulloso tomaban forma de espirales. —¡¿Qué te pasa Maddy?! ¿Te mareaste?

— **¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!**

 _Ahí va el cuento de nunca acabar._

Fueron los pensamientos de Mito, pero ella no hizo consciente que torció una sonrisa que anunciaba el preludio a una carcajada al estilo Uzumaki.

— _Anija_ es tan idiota como siempre... —comentó Tobirama con cierta resignación. _Si no fuera por el pequeño "espejito" que tenía a su cuidado, ¿desde cuando habría hecho al menos un intento por despegarlos?_

Pero no contaba con la interrupción abrupta de...

—¡Oye _perro estúpido_! —le gritó Izuna casi al oído, dejándolo pasmado. —¡Dile a tu _pegoste_ hermano que se despegue de mi _aniki_!

La mueca de Tobirama no tenía precio.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! — _¡Pudo matarme del susto!_ fueron sus gritos internos, pero por fuera le siseó de vuelta. —¡Pudiste despertar a _espejito_!

—¡Kagami-chan tiene el sueño pesado! —rectificó cruzando los brazos. —¡Y no me desvíes del tema! ¡ALEJA A TU BABOSO HERMANO DE MI _ANIKI_!

 _Oh... cierto._

Sasuke no recordaba que esos niños no estaban —a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores— en muy buenos términos.

 _Un poco más y ya parecerían... jeh, una pareja de casados._

 _Oooooh... jojo~. ¡Un segundo par al cual podría molestar hasta el final de sus días!_

—Por si no lo has notado, cuando a mi hermano se le mete una idea, es muy difícil que recapacite. —Replicó el albino. —¿Para qué desperdiciar mi tiempo en intentar separarlos, cuando sé de antemano que se aferrará a Madara como un koala bebé?

Esa última descripción gráfica no le pareció nada agradable al menor.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, _**CHUCHO AMARGADO**_?!

—¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, **_GALLINA ALBOROTADA_**!

Podrían haber seguido discutiendo toda la noche o incluso haberse agarrado a golpes ( _sin importar que el bebé Kagami estuviese en medio_ ), pero de repente se escuchó una carcajada bárbara de Mito, frenando sus intenciones.

Una tela de humo llenó el lugar poco después.

 _¿Ahora qué estaba pasado como para que armaran tanto escándalo en el festival?_

* * *

 _ **Escena III**_

* * *

Un baile en pareja puede tener diversos desenlaces, pero el que tuvieron ellos dos habría sido indicado si uno de ellos fuera una chica.

Desafortunadamente... Madara no era ninguna chica como para haber terminado sujetándolo como lo estaba haciendo, luego que dieron un paso en falso mientras bailaban.

Fue en ese instante que se escucharon las carcajadas de Mito no muy lejos de ahí, y precisamente por lo ridículos de ahora se veían.

—Hashirama. —el semblante del azabache se ensombreció.

—¿S-Sí? —balbuceó algo nervioso.

—Si me vuelves a cargar como princesita... **te torturaré lenta y dolorosamente hasta el cansancio**. —le amenazó, con un aura maligna envolviéndolo.

—O-Ok. —iba a soltar a su amigo, pero alguien entre la multitud lo empujó y terminó pegando su rostro con el del Uchiha. _Precisamente pegaron labios por accidente. ¡Otra vez!_ Y el Senju se separó rápidamente. —Errm... ... Ups.

—...

—¿Maddy?

 _Quedarse sin respuesta y en suspenso no le gustaba..._

— **Estás muerto...** —Madara gruñó y se mordió el dedo pulgar, formando posiciones de manos. — **Más que muerto.**

— ** _¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!_** —chilló el castaño por reflejo cuando identificó las posiciones de manos y la necesidad de utilizar su propia sangre.

 _... ahora prefería más el suspenso._

— _ **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**_ —Una tela de humo colosal llenó el lugar, y en toda su gloria un zorro gigantesco anaranjado con nueve colas hizo acto de presencia, acaparando espacio en el festival. —Kurama. —la bestia confundida observó de reojo al chico que estaba de pie sobre su cabeza. _¿Para qué lo había invocado?_ — **Cometelo.**

 ** _"Ese mocoso... se enojó con el imbécil de su amigo, y ahora quiere que me lo coma"_ ** pensó el Kyuubi divertido. _ **"Bueno, luego le cobraré mi dosis de ramen aunque no devore a mi presa"**_ y luego de torcer una sonrisa maligna, liberó su rugido característico una vez ubicó a su nueva presa.

— _ **¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ —se escucharon los gritos de una niña... _oh, error,_ los gritos de Hashirama que ahora corría hacia las afueras de Konoha como alma que lleva el diablo... _¿o era el Kyuubi?_

Mito y Sasuke la pasaron en grande cuando _Hokage-sama_ tuvo que intervenir para tranquilizar a los Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka. _¿Salvar a Hashirama del bijuu? ¡NOOOOoooooOOOOOO! ¡Tranquilizar a los clanes y fingir que el mocoso no existía!_

Mientras los recién integrados entraban en pánico por la aparición del bijuu, los demás clanes reanudaron sus actividades tomando sus debidas precauciones.

Como si ver a un zorro gigantesco causando alboroto fuera el pan de cada día.

 _¿Pero qué esperaban de un adolescente con talento para el baile y las hormonas al cien?_

—¡PERDÓNAME MADDY!

— **¡JAMÁS!**

—¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

—¡ACCIDENTE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! **¡VAS A MORIR!**

— **¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA QUE ME MATE MI MEJOR AMIGO!**

.

 _Ya saben cómo terminó la historia más tarde. ¿Para qué explicarlo?_

El Bijuu no se comió a Hashirama, de eso pueden estar seguros.

.

 _¿Pero los demás detalles?_

Eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

.

 _¿Por qué?_

Por desgraciado.

.

.

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Este tiene un guiño al oneshot 16 - PUBERTAD y... no debo de comer ya chucherías en la escuela, me hacen mal (aunque curiosamente escribí más) xDDD**


	24. Rabbit

**Notas principales: Me siento tan mal en este momento... Naruto Shippuden ha llegado a su fin (sí, ya sé que todavía faltan más capítulos que rellenen el último cap del manga -699-, pero para mí Naruto concluyó con ese _"Cállate, usuratonkachi"_ ) *se larga a llorar a un rincón*. **

**Advertencia : DRAMA. (pero todavía prevalece el humor)**

 ** _Otra vez su servidora aquí presente con sus deslices de Señora Drama que le vienen del alma._**

 **Número de palabras: 1258**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CONEJO**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

A veces el universo te jugaba bromas de mal gusto...

 _De muuuuy mal gusto._

De por sí... a Madara casi nada le provoca gracia, excepto su mejor amigo que era un caso especial.

Pero lo que jamás podrían superar, fue la vez que el _platillo volador negro_ , o "Zetsu" ( _como se llame_ ), empleó una artimaña demasiado extraña para traer a la vida a una mujer completamente albina, sin cejas, con los mismos ojos aperlados de los Hyuuga, tenía cuernos que hacían alusión a unas orejas de conejo y un tercer ojo completamente rojo sobre su frente.

 _¿Cómo le hizo para resucitar a la diosa conejo sin emplear a los bijuus ni utilizar a Madara como receptáculo?_

 _Un gran golpe de suerte, seguramente... y mejor nos abstenemos de entrar en detalles._

— **"Okaa-san por fin ha vuelto para recobrar todo el chakra que se dispersó por el mundo"** —esas fueron las palabras de Kuro Zetsu que ahora se encontraba instalado dentro de las mangas largas. — **"Empezando con ustedes, _mocosos malagradecidos_ "**.

La diosa conejo, que fue respetada y temida en la antigüedad, levitó en dirección a las transmigraciones de Indra y Ashura... que no dejaban de ser unos niños de 13-14 años que no tenían oportunidad ni esperanza alguna de vencerla, y aún así querían hacerle frente.

 _Valientes... pero también inconscientes._

Un brillo extraño atravesó aquellos ojos, dueños del Byakugan más poderoso de la historia.

Los jutsus de Hashirama y Madara eran como una brisa para ella, tampoco servía de mucho el invocar al Kyuubi, pero aún así insistían y perseveraban.

Kaguya no pudo evitar reavivar el recuerdo de sus hijos en esos dos niños... _dos_... _ese chakra... esa esencia... esa audacia._

— **"Pero primero acabaremos con este crío que se atrevió a burlarse de mí"** —prosiguió Kuro Zetsu señalando a Madara con sorna y deseos de venganza. Sin darse cuenta que interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de su madre.

Kaguya estiró su brazo izquierdo en dirección hacia el Uchiha y el derecho hacia el Senju.

Esperaron un ataque frontal, sin embargo la dama de blanco con larga cabellera desapareció en un extraño portal y reapareció saliendo de otra dimensión.

Sus blancas manos con largas uñas color ébano hicieron contacto gentil con las mejillas de los chicos en forma de caricia, al mismo tiempo que sus pies tocaron tierra.

Con la cabeza gacha, Kaguya tomó la palabra por primera vez luego de su resurrección.

— _Hagoromo... Hamura..._ —murmuró la mujer que empezó a derramar lágrimas, a pesar de que su rostro no expresaba mucho sus emociones. — _Mis pequeños..._

—¿E-Eh? —Hashirama balbuceó desconcertado y petrificado. —¿Qué le pasa...? M-Mi nombre no es Hagoromo.

—N-No tengo ni idea... —Madara estaba igual de paralizado, por suerte su lengua no tanto. —... y tampoco me llamo Hamura.

 _Los había conmocionado que una persona tan poderosa como un dios llorara tan repentinamente..._

 _¿Acaso no iba a eliminarlos?_

A la Otsutsuki no le importó que no fueran realmente los hijos que tanto ansiaba recobrar y acoger en sus brazos, sin ningún esfuerzo los cargó en sus brazos como si fueran críos de tres años.

Porque para ella eran tan indefensos como unos infantes que apenas aprendían a gatear.

Sus cuerpos no querían reaccionar, además, Kaguya no los estaba atacando ni agrediendo.

— _Mis niños... míos..._ —volvió a murmurar la dueña del chakra, que comenzó a levitar nuevamente y con lentitud. — _Volvamos a casa._

 _Sus hijos habían muertos hace miles de años..._

 _Murieron por la vejez, y ella tuvo la desgracia de ser inmortal._

Pero esos niños... descendientes de Hagoromo, eran el vivo retrato de la determinación que tuvieron sus hijos para enfrentarla y sellarla.

Podrán ser hijos nacidos de otras mujeres en otras familias y en otro tiempo, pero por derecho le pertenecían... ¡Les guste o no!

 _¡Volvió al mundo para recuperar lo que es suyo, y esos niños que jugaban con bijuus son sus hijos... SUYOS!_

El instinto materno de la Kaguya de antaño sobrepasó a la diosa que se empecinaba en recuperar el chakra que le perteneció al Shinju en la antigüedad.

A sus ojos, Hashirama y Madara eran mucha ternurita junta... como lo fueron Hagoromo y Hamura de pequeños.

— _Descansen, hijos míos..._ —murmuró nuevamente, y comenzó a cantar una nana que llegó a hacer efecto casi inmediato en ellos.

Los ojos les estaban pesando... y mucho.

—Hashirama... no te... duermas... —murmuró Madara somnoliento desactivando su Sharingan, y cerró sus parpados para después relajarse.

—Ay... no puedo Madara... tengo mucho sueño... —fue lo único que vociferó el castaño, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo... _¿o eran del conejo?_

 _Eso ya no importaba..._

Kaguya sonrió, reafirmó el abrazo que mantenía a los dos en _cautiverio_ y cerró sus ojos aperlados sin dejar de levitar.

 _"Sueñen... vuelen ... que sean muy felices... mis pequeños... mamá está aquí..."_

 _._

Es hermoso soñar y ser feliz con libertad...

Sin preocupaciones de ninguna índole que perturben tus sueños.

.

 _¿Otsutsuki... Diosa Conejo?_

 _No..._

 _Kaguya._

.

 _¿Senju y Uchiha?_

 _No..._

 _Hashirama y Madara._

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

Cuando recuperaron la consciencia, los dos se encontraron en una habitación.

Habían dormido en el mismo futon, y además se encontraron con algunas sorpresitas y conflictos familiares generados por la revivida.

O al menos podían escucharlos desde el otro lado de la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

 _¿Custodia...?_

 _¿Pruebas de sangre...?_

 _¿Descendientes...?_

 _¿Hijos...?_

 _¿Paternidad de quién...?_

 _¡UGH...!_

De haber sabido que deberían soportar aquellos escándalos familiares, hubieran preferido quedarse dormidos con tapones en los oídos para no despertar ni quejarse al respecto.

—Hashirama. —gimoteó el Uchiha haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé Maddy... esto apesta. —le adivinó sus pensamientos, e hizo un mohín, inseguro de qué pensar.

—¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó? —se llevó las manos a su frente.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. —admitió con su pose de deprimido.

—...

—...

—...

—¿Nos volvemos a dormir? —propuso el moreno con su enorme sonrisa.

—Hum. —sonrió. —Buena idea.

Y volvieron a echarse sobre el futon, cubiertos con la cobija y minutos después roncaron sonoramente con absoluta despreocupación.

.

 _¿Acaso tiene algo de malo dormir y soñar cuando hay disputas en la realidad?_

 _No..._

 _Mucho menos si eres un niño._

 _._

Para el final del día...

Kaguya decidió permanecer en Konoha por ellos, en lugar de secuestrarlos para llevárselos a quién sabe dónde.

 _Al parecer ella no quería hacerlos sentir mal apartándolos de sus familias, de verdad estaba dentro de su papel como "madre"._

Ahora sus respectivas madres tenían que cargar con esa molestia de compartir a sus hijos mayores con Kaguya, que seguía insistiendo con necedad que tanto Hashirama como Madara son sus hijos.

Si no accedían, ella sería capaz de destruir no solo la aldea, sino al mundo entero.

Era preferible compartir la maternidad con una coneja antes que permitir el fin del mundo shinobi y de la humanidad.

Hashirama y Madara la dejaron ser...

.

Primero un zorro con nueve colas como _mascota_...

Ahora una diosa conejo como _madre_.

 _Bonita afinidad por los animales la que tenían._

.

Sin embargo..., Kuro Zetsu no le daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

Kaguya Otsutsuki... la diosa conejo de la luna... la dueña del chakra... su madre... _¡No mató a esos críos cuando tuvo la perfecta oportunidad!_

 _¡Esos mocosos que ya tenían madre propia dentro de esa horrenda aldea, se habían robado a su okaa-san!_

— _ **"¡Malditos mocosos... lo arruinaron TODO!"**_

 _¡Kaguya era su madre!_

 _¡Suya! ¡Solo suya!_

 _¡HAGOROMO Y HAMURA NO DEJABAN DE METERSE EN SU CAMINO NI SIQUIERA COMO RECUERDOS DEL PASADO!_

 _._

 _Ganaron una batalla...  
_

 _Sí..._

 _¡Pero no la guerra!_

 _._

 _._

 _~End~_

* * *

 **Notas finales: Bueno... este fue un ONESHOT ESPECIAL. Esto lo aproveché para cambiar el cover que no se sale de la temática de los sueños y el _"Tsukuyomi"_ en el título del fic, ¡y celebrar que llegué a los 24 CAPÍTULOS! ¡WOW!**

 **Seeeeeeh, Zetsu es un crío que no quiere compartir a su mami ( _ni con sus hermanos mayores quiere_ ). Típico del hijo más pequeño en la familia xDD**

 **::REVIEWS::**

 **Aqua395 : _Oh linda, s_** _ **iempre me tomo mi tiempo para leer los reviews que envían mis lectores, así que sin importar la extensión estoy dispuesta a leer hasta biblias. Como dijiste, podría haber sido muy graciosos que ellas intervinieran cuando descubrieran a una alienigena proclamando a sus hijos como suyos, pero eso habría sido un suicidio xD**_

 _ **Yo amodoro a estos locos de Hashirama y Madara con una pasión que... no sabría medir ni explicar, pero escribir sobre ellos ha preservado mi cordura en la universidad (véase la ironía). Algún día tenía que escribir de ellos bailando (literalmente) por la EVIDENTE obsesión que tiene Madara con los bailes hasta en el campo de batalla. Y concuerdo contigo, es tan adorable cuando no trata de matar a todo el mundo~ (Hashi también concuerda con nosotras, pero no lo dice porque sino su amigo tsundere lo mata XD). TODOS los Uchiha pequeñitos son imposibles de no querer, hasta Tobi con su cara de palo (?) sucumbió por baby Kagami.**_

 ** _Con respecto a Mito, no te culpo en realidad. Yo también me la imagino como una mujer seria y reservada por la imagen (y muy poca información) que tenemos de ella y por los tiempos difíciles en los que creció; pero yo la quise plasmar "Kushina-like" porque se está dando el permiso de no ser solo una princesa para volverse la niña que le negaban ser (por el tiempo de guerras sanguinarias entre clanes) y darse un respiro para ser escandalosa. Es más por eso que por otra cosa, si este fic no fuese un Semi-AU de género humorístico la habría hecho más reservada y seria por default =)_**

 ** _Por cierto, es la primera vez en mi vida (dentro de ) que recibo un review tan larguísimo, pero agradezco mucho que te tomaras parte de tu tiempo para comentar. Cada comentario que entra (por muy cortito que sea) me motiva a seguir escribiendo._**

 **Kakusareta raito : _Más que sobreprotector, Zetsu es un celoso que no quiere compartir a su mami. Él que hizo todo por ella para revivirla, y que al final unos mocosos descendientes de Hagoromo se la quitaran (sin querer). Es para frustrarse y morder un pañuelo de la frustración xDD_**


	25. Radiance

**Notas principales: Me jodieron los sesos con los exámenes y no pude hacer múltiples actualizaciones la semana pasada (solo 2, en lugar de 3 o 4)... tengo muchas ideas apuntadas en _borradores_ pero (incompletas) con suerte puedo darles forma xD.**

 **Edades: Hashirama S. (12), Madara U. (11)**

 **Número de palabras: 1328**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **RESPLANDOR**

* * *

Habían transcurrido seis meses aproximadamente desde el incidente en el Río Naka entre los Senju y Uchiha... del cual milagrosamente ninguno de los dos bandos regresó a casa con las manos vacías, no solo ocurrió el despertar del Sharingan, sino también que se formó la milagrosa alianza por la intervención oportuna de las matriarcas Senju y Uchiha.

Ahora Konoha estaba en construcción al pie de la montaña, no faltaba mucho para que la academia ninja se terminara de construir al mismo tiempo que la torre donde se ubicaría la oficina del Primer _Hokage_.

Ya habían paseado alrededor de la aldea, incluso contemplaron con diversión cómo sus respectivos hermanos menores se querían aniquilar con la mirada, pero se contenían de pasar a la violencia física _gracias_ a la reciente alianza entre sus clanes, y también porque ahora estaban ocupados con misiones inofensivas de ser niñeros, por ejemplo.

Todo estaba yendo por buen camino... todo era perfecto, pero como ya sabemos nada es perfecto en esta vida. Madara empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo cuando Hashirama y él se detuvieron a almorzar en un local que acababan de abrir para todo público.

 _¿El objeto de su incomodidad?_

La orden que pidió el Senju para los dos.

—Hashirama. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando una _cosa_ que tenía forma de cojín relleno con arroz y muchas otras cosas.

El aludido dejó de tragar unos instantes, y con la boca llena le contestó.

—¿No te _gujta_? _Ej inarijujhi_.

Madara hizo una mueca.

—Inari... ¿qué? —no había escuchado de él, y la apariencia del platillo no le pareció nada atractivo cuando le hicieron entrega de su ración. —No me gusta el sushi. ¡Y no me hables con la boca llena, cerdo!

Hashirama tragó grueso la última pieza que tenía en la boca, y replicó.

—¡No Madara! Sé que su nombre te recuerda al sushi, pero que no te engañe. ¡No tiene pescado!

—Hum... —lo miró con recelo, y después volvió su atención hacia el inarizushi. _Eww..._ aunque no tuviese pescado, le dieron pequeñas arcadas con solo verlo. Así que alejó un poco su plato. —Creo que perdí el apetito.

Pero su estómago lo traicionó liberando un gruñido, una sonrisa maliciosa adornó las facciones de Hashirara y Madara enrojeció al verse en evidencia.

—No lo creo, _Maddy_. —al Uchiha le dio un tic en la ceja por aquel apodo. —Al menos dale una probadita, estoy seguro que tu estomago estará dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea.

El azabache cruzó los brazos.

— **No quiero.**

Hashirama suspiró. Su amigo podía ser tan necio cuando se lo proponía. Pero él también lo era, así que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Oh vamos. —agarra con sus propios palillos una pieza del plato de Madara y se lo acercó a la boca. —Sabemos que quieres comer~

—Que no. —y ladeó su rostro, esquivando el inarizushi. —¡Y aleja esa cosa de mí!

—Vamos Maddy, di _"Aaaaaah"_ ~. —le canturreó juguetón. Madara seguía con su mueca de asco, y continuó esquivándolo como un niño chiquito que se negaba a comerse sus verduras. —Aquí viene el zorro entrando a la madriguera~

—¡Hashirama, ya cállat—! —no pudo terminar la oración, porque el Senju aprovechó que él abrió la boca para introducirle un trozo de la pieza.

Madara quedó... perplejo, y fue abriendo los ojos como dos platos con el transcurrir de los segundos.

—¡Y NO LO ESCUPAS! —le señaló el moreno con los palillos. —¡Por lo menos pruébalo antes de hacerlo!

—... —No recibió respuesta. El chico de 11 años permaneció estático en su lugar, sin siquiera escupir o engullir... aunque un ligero rubor hizo aparición en sus mejillas.

—Errm... ¿Madara? —le pasó la mano sobre su cara varias veces, pero ninguna reacción recibió. —¿Maddy?

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del aludido, que ahora parecían de cachorrito... estaba en su propio mundo.

 _"Maldito inarizushi... ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida?"_ se preguntó Madara internamente para luego engullir tras haber masticado, ignorando que ahora tenía un aura rosa con brillitos alrededor suyo, y que en ese momento le generaba ternura a casi todos los clientes y aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar ( _que tenían caras de tontos_ ), incluyendo al moreno con corte de tazón.

Simplemente estaba resplandeciendo. Como _una señal_ , como un _regalo de los cielos_...

Como la paz que milagrosamente consiguieron, _como su valiosa amistad con Hashirama_.

 _"Estuvo delicioso, ¿verdad Madara?"_ se dijo internamente el moreno, sonriendo como tonto y con cataratas infantiles que bajaban por sus mejillas. _"Que bueno que te encantó... de ahora en adelante podrás disfrutar lo que quieras, y hasta sonrías más"_

Porque definitivamente, su amigo necesitaba soltarse y relajarse más para no convertirse en un _amargado ojeroso_ cuando crecieran. Suficiente ya tuvieron con el terror del despertar de su Sharingan, cuando por un momento perdieron la esperanza.

—¿Te encantó, Maddy~? —canturreó insinuante. Su pregunta hizo que el azabache reaccionara y saliera de su estupor. —Oooooh, me parece que sí~

—No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando. —frunció el ceño, y con sus propios palillos sujetó otra pieza. —Reconozco que sí es comestible, es todo.

—Jeje, dí lo que quieras, amigo. —le empezó a codear las costillas divertido. —Ambos sabemos que el inarizushi te dejó sin palabras, y con _ojos de cachorrito_.

La pieza de inarizushi resbaló de sus palillos y cayó de nuevo a su plato. Madara ya no pudo seguir comiendo, sentir los codazos de Hashirama en sus costillas lo descolocaban, como saber ahora que Izuna no era el único habilidoso para los famosos _ojos de cachorrito_.

— **¡HASHIRAMA!** —gritó con el rostro colorado y lo señaló con el dedo. —¡Déjame comer en paz! ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado o te golpearé!

Ese regaño ( _que más bien era un berrinche estilo Madara_ ) fue para que el Senju tomara su pose de deprimido, sin embargo el chico solo se quedó mirándolo con cierta... _¿estupefacción?_

 _"¿Ahora qué le pasa?"_ se preguntó el Uchiha en su mente, levantando una ceja. _"Espero que no se ponga a llorar, es lo único que me faltaría"_

—Madara... —el chico volteó cuando escuchó al Senju llamarlo con un tono extraño. —Amigos como tú... —De repente se vio atrapado en un abrazo de oso. —¡Incluso con esa cara enfadada te ves adorable! —y Hashirama comenzó a reírse como tonto mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la del Uchiha.

—Um... —una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y con su mejor cara de _not amused_ presente. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar despegarse de Hashirama, porque el chico era como el resistol 5000 ( _que no existía en la época_ ), no lo despegabas con nada del mundo.

Aunque no fuese fanático del contacto físico, hizo una excepción de no mandarlo a volar inmediatamente.

Suficiente tenían con la tensión que todavía existía entre sus clanes, así que mejor se abstenía de armar un alboroto que pudiera arrastrarlos de nuevo a la guerra.

 _O al menos..._

 _Quería convencerse que ese era el motivo especial p_ _ara no haberse despegado de él._

 _Y aceptara que el estúpido no respetara su espacio personal._

 _._

 _Además negaría que su ahora comida favorita lo era también por él además del sabor que degustó._

 _Como el punto de inicio a esa nueva Era de Paz, donde los sueños de los niños no se convertirían en pesadillas ni morirían._

.

Lástima que no duró mucho aquel abrazo tan conmovedor ( _según algunas mujeres y madres de familia que pasaban por el lugar_ ), porque Madara se enfureció demasiado cuando hizo consciente las manos del Senju tocando su espalda, y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado al suelo como un ridículo bufón.

Le importó muy poco que Hashirama empezara a lloriquear, y con una nube negra sobre su cabeza murmurara cosas inteligibles, algo sobre amigos _neuróticos_ y medio _bipolares_.

 _¡EL BIPOLAR LO SERÁ ÉL CON SUS DEPRESIONES ESPONTÁNEAS!_

 _..._

 _Ou._

 _¡Mierda!_

.

 _Seguía siendo un "poco" sensible..._

 _Demasiado._

 _._

 _Los dos resplandecían por igual con sus problemas de personalidad._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Confieso que no sabía cómo se preparaba el inarizushi, así que investigué y pues... me quedé muda (a mi parecer no se ven muy atractivos ni apetecibles que digamos... lo dice alguien que nunca ha comido inarizushi en toda su vida - _típicos prejuicios_ -) xDD**


	26. Hokage's Secret

**Notas principales: Típico, intentas escribir un drabble cortito de una idea pequeña y se termina convirtiendo en un oneshot más largo que el anterior. Espero que por menos les saque una sonrisa.**

 **[Este creo que se puede considerar como un especial, por _Mommy Uchiha Centric_.]**

 **.::EDITED::.**

 **Qué vergüenza, me mandé un review a mí misma por error en este capitulo, cuyo comentario no tiene nada que ver y era para otro fic que estaba leyendo (tenía la ventana abierta *se esconde bajo una roca, roja por la vergüenza*)**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Edades: Hashirama S. (14); Madara U. (13)**

 **Número de palabras: 1414**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **EL SECRETO DEL HOKAGE**

* * *

La tarea del Hokage no era nada fácil, tenía sus pros y sus contras como todo en la vida. Para empezar, la mujer sentada en el escritorio usando el sombrero Hokage no era fanática de estar revisando papeleo _inútil_ que debía firmar. El único papeleo que encontraba interesante eran los relacionados a peticiones de misiones, la mayoría eran de rango D para su alivio, y le divertía asignar misiones a los niños shinobi.

Verlos batallar atrapando gatos revoltosos, pasear perros, ayudar a las ancianitas a cargar con sus compras o arrancar las hierbas de su jardín, cuidar a bebés mientras los padres salen a trabajar. _Sí, era divertido escuchar sus escándalos infantiles mientras brincaban por toda la aldea para cosas tan triviales._

Kosaki salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su oficina abrirse con lentitud, rezaba en su mente porque no fuera el estúpido de Butsuma trayéndole más montañas de papel, o haría rodar cabezas sin compasión.

—¿Mamá? —escuchó una voz familiar, y se relajó de inmediato disipando sus pensamientos homicidas. —¿Podemos pasar?

 _¿ **Podemos**...? ¿Acaso no estaba solo?_

—Adelante, hijo. —asintió la mayor, y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando vio a Madara entrar junto al hijo de Butsuma. _Era de esperarse. —_ ¿Necesitan algo?

—Pues... si. —el Uchiha no tenía la costumbre de interrumpir a su madre en horas de trabajo, así que se sentía incómodo. —Veras... hemos tenido esta duda desde hace tiempo y... —por inercia se llevó una mano a la nuca, ante la mirada expectante de la Hokage. —Queríamos saber, ¿cómo lograste que... los ancianos te aceptaran como Hokage?

 _Awww~ qué lindo... su hijo se puso nervioso. Solo faltaba que se pusiera colorado y ahí mismo moriría de ternura._

...

Pero aguarden un segundo, _¿desde cuando Madara hablaba mucho más que el "pequeño Senju pervertido"?_

Fue entonces que reaccionó, saliendo de su ensueño.

—¡Oh...! eso. —sonrió de repente con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. —Bueno Maddy... esa es una historia muy graciosa que no les he contado.

—Hokage-sama. —por primera vez Hashirama se animó a dirigirle la palabra, llamando la atención de Kosaki. —Para usted, ¿cuáles son los requisitos que debe cumplir el protector de la aldea?

El chico todavía le tenía miedo a la matriarca de los Uchiha, pero que le dirigiera la palabra exponía que en verdad tenía agallas. _Interesante._

Sonrió.

—Vaya vaya... ¿acaso tenemos aquí un posible prospecto a Hokage para el futuro? —comentó con cierto interés y diversión. —Muy bien. ¡Escuchen con atención! —Entonces tomó una postura más seria, igual a la de una profesora que va a impartir su clase. Así que los chicos se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. — _Un Hokage debe ser una persona fuerte, decidida, y con una gran capacidad para influenciar en los corazones de los demás._ —Hizo una pequeña pausa, y notó que el Senju hacía anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno mientras asentía, y Madara lo miraba raro. _Hm, lo sabía._ —Yo estuve determinada a conseguir el puesto a cualquier costo, para evitar el posible caos que se generaría, en el caso que Tajima o Butsuma llegaran al liderazgo. —en un milisegundo pudo notar el escalofrío que recorrió a los menores. _Y no los culpaba por eso_. —Pero en mi caso, como ya sabía que los viejos cascarrabias del consejo tienen mayor preferencia por los líderes varones, tuve que recurrir a medidas de persuasión más... _agresivas._

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hace casi dos años aproximadamente..._

 _En la reunión que se desarrolló con los ancianos de ambos clanes y el Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego, después de un aburrido sermón que casi le hizo escurrir saliva por la comisura de sus labios y tocaron el tema relacionado con el "Hokage", Kosaki se levantó de su asiento y apoyó con fuerza un pie sobre la mesa, mandando a volar en el proceso varios papeles que terminaron regados._

 _— **¡Ahora escúchenme bien, pequeños fósiles cascarrabias descendientes del viejo Rikudou y BASTARDOS HIJOS DE LA...!** —el maullido de un gato la censuró en la última parte. — **Si no me aceptan como Primer Hokage solo porque soy una mujer...** —sacó su guadaña de forma amenazante. — **¡LOS PERSEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO Y LES METERÉ MI GUADAÑA POR EL...!** —ahora los sonidos de halcones y cuervos llegaron a censurar su gran bocota, dejando horrorizados a los del consejo que se pusieron a temblar como gelatina._

 _"Kosaki... ¡No otra vez!" Tajima se llevó una mano al rostro. Su mujer lo había hecho de nuevo._

 _"Está demente. ¡De ninguna manera me dejaré mandar por una psicópata!" pensó Butsuma Senju molesto y perturbado, jamás en su vida había visto una mujer tan vulgar y marimacha. ¿Enserio esa loca era la vieja amistad de su esposa?_

 _"Kosaki no ha cambiado nada... sigue teniendo el mismo 'encanto' con su boquita de marinero" fueron los pensamientos divertidos de Natsumi, quien permaneció estática en su lugar y conteniendo una risa._

 _Afortunadamente, el señor feudal encontró interesante el mal genio de la mujer, y eso le jugó a su favor para autorizar que existiera el liderazgo en Konoha y el sistema de aldeas._

 _Y por supuesto que, la proclamaron Hokage casi de inmediato._

 _Ninguno de esos ancianos quería tener una guadaña clavada en sus retaguardias._

 **[Fin del flashback]**

Hashirama y Madara se quedaron estáticos tras escuchar el relato. Sabían que la reunión del consejo fue la más tensa de todas, pero jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que la Uchiha los amenazaría de esa manera tan... exagerada.

—Por supuesto que, cuando se trata de persuadir a los demás ya depende de uno mismo el método a utilizar. —en ese momento se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de los menores. —Así que Madara, por favor... no llegues a ser tan explosivo como yo, o la aldea terminará hecha pedazos.

El aludido tragó saliva, entendiendo para dónde iba el asunto.

Con una bomba de tiempo como la matriarca bastaba, dos serían demasiado para la pobre villa que apenas estaba creciendo.

 _Aunque la aldea sí resistió bien a las ocasiones que invocó al Kyuubi por tonterías._

—Tal vez ya lo sepan, que tienen un potencial gigantesco para convertirse en ninjas legendarios... pero nosotros ya no estamos en guerra, así que lo mejor es que avancen con precaución, para no provocar tantos destrozos mientras siguen creciendo.

 _¿Ninjas legendarios? ¿Los dos? ¿Acaso estaba incluyendo a...?_

—Sí, tú también mocoso. —interrumpió los pensamientos del Senju. Y con el ceño fruncido prosiguió. —Serás molesto e infantil, pero reconozco que eres fuerte y el único que puede igualar a Madara en poder. — _"También el único amigo cercano que tiene y aceptó que entrara a su vida"_ añadió en su mente. —Así que no descuides tu entrenamiento **o te aplastaré**.

—¡¿EH?! —Hashirama no sabía si reír o llorar, hasta ahora ese había sido el trato más amable que ha recibido de la mujer salvaje.

 _Ese fue... ¿su día de suerte?_

De nuevo la Hokage se centró en su hijo.

—Otra cosa Maddy-chan. —apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del mismo. —Si en un futuro este tonto logra convertirse en Hokage de Konoha, tendré que pedirte de favor que te conviertas en su consejero y mano derecha para mantenerlo a raya.

El chico pestañeó ante la extraña petición.

—¿Consejero...? ¿Por qué?

 _¡Aún faltaba mucho para que ese día llegara!_

—Porque presiento que la administración no será su fuerte, por otra parte, Hashirama siempre te escucha a ti además de su hermano. — _"¡Básicamente te idolatra!"_ gritó en su mente, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

—No te preocupes mamá, si este idiota ocupa que alguien lo atrape cada vez que intente escapar de su oficina, entonces me encargaré personalmente. —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **¡OYE!** —El moreno con corte de taza se ofendió, e hizo un mohín. —¡Yo no seré así!

 _¡Hashirama aún no era el Hokage y ya le estaban haciendo planes para el futuro a largo plazo!_

—Lo dice el que a cada rato sale con Sasuke a hacer apuestas estúpidas. —dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

—¡No son apuestas estúpidas, _Mads_!

—¿Oh? ¿Serán esas _tus famosas últimas palabras_?

La matriarca Uchiha negó varias veces con la cabeza con diversión cuando esos niños empezaron de nuevo a discutir.

.

 _Ya sabía a quienes les encomendaría Konoha cuando ella ya no estuviera._

 _Después de todo..._

 _._

 _Ellos fueron las mentes maestras originales que crearon este sistema._

 _Y eran shinobis fidedignos._

 _._

 _Sí..._

 _También ese mocoso pervertido con sus modas de mal gusto._

.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Esto se me ocurrió de improvisto cuando intenté imaginarme la reunión con los ancianos y el señor feudal xD. [Sí, mami Uchiha está loca... y la única -además de Hashirama- que pueden encontrar lindura en Madara xD]**

 **.:REVIEWS:.**

 **Aqua395 : Oh dear, creo que fanfiction de nuevo está teniendo dificultades técnicas en cuanto a los reviews. Pero sí me notificó el correo cuando los enviaste (tanto del capitulo anterior como de este), así que los pude leer en un 65-70%. **

**_Empezando con lo del capitulo 25_ : Sí, Madara es un tsundere definitivo (y a veces un niño berrinchudo demasiado sensible)... lo sacó de su "adorable" madre (de hecho, muchos de sus rasgos los heredó de ella -así como Izuna heredó el peinado - _trasero de pato-_ de su padre-). Kosaki - _alias:_ _mamá puercoespín_ \- es algo así como la versión femenina de Madara, solo que sin las ojeras y con una personalidad de _chivo loco desquiciado y territorial_ que no teme mostrar sus emociones fuertes). Y Segundo: _¿existirán los medicamentos antidepresivos en aquella época?_ de lo contrario cuando crezcan entonces Hashirama estará perdido y condenado al manicomio ( _me alegra que conectaras las ideas de este capitulo con el del décimo, en sí no tienen orden cronológico de publicación pero eso no significa que algunas no tengan alguna conexión_ ). Los Uchiha piensan con el estómago si tienen hambre ( _y si no les dan de comer, son capaces de comerse a su mejor amigo... literal, Jeh... "o morderles el hombro" -Manga/Anime Reference-_ ), y con Madara no será la excepción por su nueva adicción [ _de alguna forma tuvo que conocer su amor por el inarizushi_ ]; su vínculo con Kurama es principalmente por su soborno con el ramen (el zorro es un convenenciero, también es de los tipos: _"pancita llena, corazón contento"_ ) y pueden entenderse/tolerarse porque piensan de la misma forma... con la panza xD.**

 ** _Siguiendo con lo del capitulo 26_ : De alguna manera mami Uchiha tuvo que convencerlos sin bajar la cabeza, en aquellos tiempos debieron ser más conservadores (con eso de que las mujeres solo sirven para la crianza de los hijos y las labores domésticas), y me imagino que eran muy extrañas las mujeres shinobi (que después se hicieron llamar kunoichi) y mucho más las líderes...**

 **(De aquí en adelante no pude continuar leyendo lo que seguía de tu review en el capitulo 26, porque mi inbox y fanfiction son Zetsu - _cofunasperrascofcof_ \- y no me dejan verlo completo ;(. Después cuando ya se vean los reviews publicados - _si es que lo hacen_ \- completo mi respuesta que podría haberte dado de inmediato, de haberlo leído completo). **

**Hasta ahora has sido mi mejor lectora, y la única que más me ha dado a conocer su opinión en casi cada capitulo desde que comenzaste a seguir mi fic. Yo escribo por diversión, pero cada review es como un incentivo para mí de seguir ;)**


	27. Contagious

**Notas principales: _¡Romeo, oh Romeo! ¿Donde estás que no te veo...?_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **¿Otra vez me equivoqué de guión?**_

 _ **¡Rayos! XD**_

 **Número de palabras: 833**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CONTAGIOSO**

* * *

Una mañana semi nublada y pacífica en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, estaba ocurriendo un épico ( _por no decir típico_ ) encuentro entre dos mejores amigos...

 _Una muy tranquila... pacífica..._

 _... y llena de amor._

— _ **Te odio**_ **...** te odio con cada pizca de mi alma en estos momentos. —gruñó cierto chico del clan Uchiha que estaba acostado en su futon, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo que tenía a un lado suyo.

 _Síp... el amor ahí estaba... flotaaaaando a la deriva._

—Maaaaaddyyy, ya te dije que lo siento. —gimoteó el Senju al borde de lagrimear con todo y mocos, también estaba acostado.

—¡¿Crees que te perdonaré tan fácilmente...?! —pudo haber gritado con más fuerza, pero el pinchazo que sintió en su espalda casi lo hizo ahogarse con su saliva. —¡Por tu culpa quedamos fuera de combate...!

Los dos ninjas más jóvenes y más peligrosos de la aldea, se encontraban en una situación demasiado difícil que los tenía completamente derrotados e incapaces de defenderse... a tal punto que fueron confinados por la Hokage a permanecer en cuarentena, encerrados en la misma habitación hasta nuevo aviso.

.

 _Ellos..._

 _Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha..._

 _._

 ** _Tenían varicela._**

 _._

 _Así de sencillo..._

 _y así de complicado._

 _._

—Te lo repetí varias veces ¡Yo no sabía que tenía varicela! —señaló de manera dramática. —Se dio la casualidad que estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo, antes que lo descubriéramos.

—Cállate _Pinocho_ —replicó Madara con cansancio mientras le daba la espalda para taparse con las sábanas. Ignorando la nube negra que estaba sobre la cabeza del Senju. —No quiero escuchar tus lamentosas excusas, ¡Ahora déjame dormir!

—Pero Maddy... —hizo un mohín cuando notó que el Uchiha lo estaba ignorando, así que le picoteó su hombro con el dedo índice. _No su espalda, porque de hacerlo sufriría graves consecuencias._ —Por lo menos no seas envidioso y comparte la sabana, ¿quieres?

— ** _Que me dejes dormir._** —fue la única respuesta que recibió a modo de gruñido.

En ese momento Hashirama, sin dejar de hacer su mohín jaló las sábanas para cubrirse, y básicamente dejó a Madara medio destapado. El Uchiha reaccionó mal, y volvió a jalar las sábanas dejando al Senju completamente destapado.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, peleándose por las sábanas como unos críos de cinco años, hasta que se cansaron y por fin lograron conciliar el sueño.

La noche anterior no pudieron dormir nada precisamente por el problema que tenían... así que en ese momento durmieron como unos bebés.

Uno encima del otro.

 _Por desgracia la paz no es para siempre, porque media hora después..._

— **¡ME PIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAA!** —gritó Hashirama con todas sus fuerzas, pegando un brinco al aire, haciendo que volaran las sábanas. —¡Y nos prohibieron rascarnos!

Madara ahogó un gemido de frustración, tanto que batalló para lograr dormir un rato con la insoportable comezón que lo invadía, para que el Senju se decidiera a arruinarlo todo con sus patéticos gritos.

— _ **Ugh, ya cállate ruidoso.**_ Mamá dijo que esta sería nuestra... misión de rango S por las próxima tres semanas. No rascarnos por nada del mundo. —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras torcía una mueca de incomodidad. —Ahora entiendo por qué lo clasificó como S... Es una tortura.

Pero Hashirama continuó con su vergonzoso espectáculo.

—¡MADDYYY! ¡RASCAME! **¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS PERO HAZLO!**

— **NO.** —contestó con fastidio. —¡Si nos prohibieron claramente que nos rascáramos debe ser por algo!

—¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS MOTIVOS! **¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME RASQUES!**

—¡NO LO HARÉ! —le gritó de vuelta. Aunque Madara también se sintiera tentado a pedirle el mismo favor, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Todavía tenía su orgullo, y tampoco fallaría a esa misión.

— **¡PERO ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!**

— **¡ESO NO ME HACE TU RASCADOR DE ESPALDAS PERSONAL!**

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían perdido la cabeza por la insoportable comezón y ahora se estaban peleando... de nuevo.

— **¡MADARAAAAAA!**

— **¡HASHIRAMAAAAAA!**

Los fuertes sonidos de varios golpes contra la superficie de madera, las paredes, el techo, el suelo y lo que parecía una puerta que fue rota de una patada, llenaron el ambiente en cuestión de unos segundos.

A unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, un par de niños escuchaban con claridad todo el escándalo de lo que podría haber sido una épica pelea en el Valle del Fin.

—Oh cielos... ¿No puedo ir a ayudar a mi hermano? —preguntó Izuna con preocupación, observando la nube de polvo que salía de aquel lugar.

—Podrías hacerlo... pero si vas también te contagiarás. —contestó Tobirama con aparente indiferencia y de brazos cruzados. —... No te ha dado varicela antes, ¿verdad?

—No. —levantó una ceja. —¿Y a ti?

El albino suspiró.

—Tampoco.

Lo lamentaban por sus hermanos mayores, pero ellos no querían pasar por esa horrible experiencia. Hashirama y Madara tendrían que soportar entre dos a cuatro semanas aquel terrible tormento.

.

 _Pero era preferible para ellos que les diera junto a su mejor amigo_

 _Antes que soportarlo solos y sin nadie que los acompañara._

 _._

 _Era el único lado positivo que salió de ese contagioso problema._

 _._

 _._

 _~End~_

* * *

 **Notas finales: Enfermarte es una cosa, pero hacerlo con tu mejor amigo es otra. Por volver a leer el capitulo 3, esto se me vino a la mente xDD. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un trozo de pizza y una dona pudieran tener ese efecto en mí?**

 **Debería comer mejor, reemplazaré las donas por las manzanas =3=9**


	28. What does the fox say?

**Notas principales:** ** _Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_**

 ** _Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_**  
 ** _Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!~_**

 **Número de palabras: 748**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿CÓMO HACEN LOS ZORROS?**

* * *

Conseguir la paz verdadera y mantenerla no sería una tarea fácil... eso era algo con lo que tendrían que lidiar por toda la vida y estaban preparados para afrontar esa responsabilidad, incluso a temprana edad.

A veces los shinobis de las naciones vecinas eran unos necios, no aceptaban hacer un tratado de paz con la nación del fuego y solo querían predominar sobre los demás. Si no alcanzaban a contrarrestarlos a tiempo, estallaría un segundo intento de guerra ninja y perderían a más integrantes de Konoha.

Es lo que menos querían... perder a más seres queridos.

 _Y otra vez estaba aquella restricción que no permitía a los menores de 16 años participar, luchar y proteger a sus padres._

Fue lo que pensaban dos ninjas menores que estaban encapuchados, uno llevaba la máscara de un zorro anaranjado y el otro la máscara de un perro blanco.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo el chico con la máscara de zorro.

—Sí, completamente listo. —contestó el otro con máscara de perro.

Sin titubear salieron de la aldea y saltaron a la acción.

No pasó mucho mucho para que se cruzaran con shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, y los contrarrestaron con kunais haciendo que retrocedieran y cayeran de pie al suelo.

—¡Oigan ustedes, shinobis de la Roca! —dijo _el zorro_ a los ninjas invasores, que ahora los miraban con cautela. —¿No creen que ya estamos grandecitos para pelearnos con los vecinos?

Eso les subió la sangre a la cabeza, haciéndolos enojar.

—¡Silencio mocoso! —gritó uno de los shinobis evidentemente molesto. _¡Nadie, ni siquiera un mocoso se burlaba de ellos en una situación tan seria como lo es la guerra!_ —¡Esto tampoco es un carnaval para que vengan enmascarados a jugarnos una broma!

—Awww~, ¡Qué groseros! —comentó de repente _el perro_ , haciendo gestos con las manos de estar ofendido. —Y nosotros que les estamos haciendo un favor al recomendar que se retiren~.

El chico _zorro_ se llevó una mano a su frente por lo infantil que estaba siendo su compañero.

—¡Ah! Pero los dejaremos pasar, si contestan este acertijo~ —prosiguió el chico perro levantando su dedo índice. Nadie podía notarlo, pero el otro enmascarado podía sentir que el chico estaba sonriendo con malicia detrás de la máscara.

—Adelante mocoso. Estamos listos para entrar por las buenas a su preciosa aldea. —inquirió uno de ellos burlón.

—Está bien. —el perro hizo una pausa, y cruzó los brazos. —Los perros hacen guau, los gatos hacen miau, los patos hacen cuac, las vacas hacen muu, y las ranas hacen croac... **_¿Pero c_** ** _ómo hacen los zorros?_**

Una brisa sopló, llenando el silencio sepulcral que hizo acto de presencia.

Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro.

Pero el silencio fue roto por la risa bajita del chico zorro.

—¿No...? ¿Nadie? —volvió a preguntar el chico perro, y entonces se giró al zorro. —Amigo mío, ¿me haces los honores y les enseñas cómo hacen los zorros?

El chico en cuestión, agarró uno de sus kunais y con la punta hizo una cortada en su dedo pulgar.

—Será un placer. —contestó el otro, quien poco después hizo posiciones de manos y posó una de ellas en el suelo. — **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**

Una nube de polvo se extendió en su lugar, y el zorro de nueve colas hizo acto de presencia mientras se estiraba como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta.

Cuando la bestia se dio cuenta, se fijó que había ninjas de otra aldea y que tenía dos chicos enmascarados de pie sobre su peluda cabeza.

—Kurama. —el zorro miró de reojo al chico que llevaba la máscara anaranjada, identificando al mocoso detrás de la misma, y esperó la instrucción. —¿Puedes enseñarle a estos ignorante _cómo hacen los zorros_?

La temible bola de pelos gigantesca hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano ( _¿o sobrebestia?_ ) para no reírse por la broma, aunque el chico perro ya se estaba muriendo de risa en ese momento. Torció una de sus características sonrisas malignas mostrando todos sus afilados dientes, y liberó un rugido estremecedor.

Los gritos de lo que parecían ser unas niñas aterrorizadas se escucharon aquella noche que pudo haber sido el preludio a otra guerra ninja.

.

 _Porque nadie se metería con la aldea que fue creada_

 _Con los sueños de paz de unos niños._

 _._

 _Si tenían que romper las reglas_

 _Y ocultarse tras una máscara para intervenir_

 _Entonces lo harían._

 _._

 _Porque eran niños_

 _Eran menores_

 _Pero también eran shinobis con la voluntad de proteger_

 _Y con la libertad de jugar._

 _._

.

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Estúpida canción... (Para que lo entiendan, escuchen la canción "The Fox", de Ylvis) xDD.**


	29. Charm

**Notas principales: Entre semana normalmente no actualizo, pero esto ya lo tenía en borradores e incompleto desde hace tiempo. Así que en cuestión de un ratito lo pude terminare aprovechando que mi vena inspiradora me permitió hacerlo.**

 **Número de palabras: 2200**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ENCANTO**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

La resurrección de la _princesa de los mil años_ sin utilizar el rinnegan ni los nueve bijuus, como se había dicho, fue un golpe de muy buena suerte que sería difícil de explicar, sin embargo tuvo algunos efectos secundarios que perjudicaron a la mujer en cuestión. La cordura de Kaguya se encontraba inestable y difícilmente hacía completa consciencia de sus acciones, porque en verdad se estaba tomando a pecho el papel de _mamá de los pollitos_.

Como dueña del chakra y como líder del clan Otsutsuki, había olvidado por completo su deber como guardiana de recuperarlo. No le encontraba sentido hacer caso a las palabras de su tercer _hijo_ , Zetsu. En lugar de eso, el recuerdo difuso de sus dos hijos era lo único que movía sus acciones.

Ahora acaparaba mucho la atención que Hashirama y Madara normalmente recibían de sus respectivas madres, y los chicos no tuvieron alternativa más que dejarse querer por la alienígena ancestral.

Porque como decía un conocido refrán...

 _"Fingir locura, algunas veces es cordura"_

 _¿Qué quieren decirnos con esto?_

Que la mejor manera para tratar con una ancestra con complejo de Dios que sufría de delirios por una frustrada maternidad, es fingir demencia y seguirle la corriente.

Pero no siempre los resultados son favorables.

Los dos en ese momento se encontraban en un departamento espacioso donde ahora vivía la Diosa Conejo, ahí sentados en W, esperando pacientemente a que Kaguya terminara con su obra.

—¿Madara...? —lo llamó Hashirama con un tono ahogado, como conteniéndose por algo.

—¿Qué quieres...? —preguntó el Uchiha con sus ojos cerrados y un tic en la ceja, resistiéndose al impulso de quitarse los ridículos moños de su cabello ( _¡Sí, moños!_ ) y el kimono rosa con diseño de flores de cerezo que Kaguya, en uno de sus extraños delirios le había puesto.

—Te ves tan... taaaaan... —empezó, pero no podía articular bien las palabras, y el borde de su boca estaba sufriendo un severo tic que lo tentaban a curvarse para arriba.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración. —le advirtió, abriendo los ojos y activando su Sharingan con dos tomoes. — **Si no quieres morir.**

Hashirama se mordió la lengua, conteniendo con éxito el impulso imprudente de reírse en cara de su mejor amigo antes de poder decirle algo.

—Jeje... te ves tan... **tan elegante**. — _¡Fiuf!_ _Hasta que por fin dio con una palabra que lo describiera sin poner en duda su género._ —¡D-Digno de un Uchiha!

— _Grrrr..._ Cierra la boca, **tarado.** —le gruñó, apretando los puños, y conteniéndose a su deseo de reincorporarse por razones de cierto _conejo_ que aún no terminaba con su labor.

Hashirama soltó la carcajada al ya no poder aguantar un segundo más, y esta solo se intensificó cuando vio cómo el rostro de Madara se volvía de un color rojo vivo por la rabia y la vergüenza.

— _Ya casi termino._ —fueron las serenas palabras de Kaguya, quién todavía cepillaba y alisaba con mucha paciencia los rebeldes cabellos puntiagudos del Uchiha para que no se le desacomodaran los moños. — _Luego irás tú._ —anunció, mirando en dirección a Hashirama.

—¿Eh...? —Unos segundos después de absoluto silencio digno de un funeral. — **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!**

—Hum. Esto se pondrá interesante.

— _Hagoromo._ —le dijo al Senju. — _Por reírte de tu hermano, ahora les tocará también la fase tres._ —prosiguió Kaguya, que se reincorporó y salió de la recamara, para poco después regresar con un extraño estuche en manos.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que hará con nosotros? —el moreno le preguntó, ahora nervioso a su amigo.

—No lo sé. —Madara suspiró. —Pero por si acaso, _prepárate para los problemas_.

Hashirama tragó saliva.

—¿ _Y más vale que tema_?

—Así es.

 _"Hamura habría sido una linda niña... Hagoromo siempre necesitó más para parecerse a una."_ Fueron los pensamientos de la Diosa Conejo mientras sacaba algunos delineadores, rimel y, _¡Oh...!_ un aterrador lápiz labial color rojo 40.

Resulta que Kaguya en el pasado siempre quiso tener niñas, pero no se dio cuenta de su deseo anhelado hasta que nacieron sus gemelos, y se frustró un poco cuando supo que fueron varones.

 _Y en sus delirios estaba haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer con sus hijos en la antigüedad, y que nunca pudo._

* * *

 ** _Escena II_**

* * *

Cuando la mujer ancestral terminó con los dos, Madara no se pudo contener.

Tan pronto vio a Hashirama _arreglado_ , empezó a reír como desquiciado.

—Maddy, eres malvado. —lloriqueó el castaño, porque el Uchiha se reía de él. Ahora se sujetaba con incomodidad el kimono color lima con diseños florales azul que tenía puesto. —¡A ti no te puso tanto maquillaje!

El pobre Senju casi parecía una _geisha_ porque tenía toda la cara completamente blanca de maquillaje, con sombreado de ojos que hacían juego con su atuendo, y la boca pintada de un rojo chillón.

El Uchiha tuvo suerte que su maquillada fuera más sutil, y lo único que resaltaba demasiado era la boca pintada del mismo color, tuvo suerte que no le pusieran rimel en las pestañas, aunque no se pudo salvar del delineador ni del polvo para la cara que ocultaba sus marcas de expresión.

—Por lo menos a ti no te puso estos ridículos moños, y el maquillaje por suerte oculta nuestra identidad. —contestó una vez que dejó de reir.

—¡Ouuuuu...! —gimoteó mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con el pie. —¡Pero a ti se te ven mejor! Al menos sí pareces una niña y pasas desapercibido.

— **Cállate.** —el azabache resopló, levantando su flequillo por unos instantes, y entornó los ojos cuando vio la nube oscura sobre la cabeza del Senju. —¡Y deja de deprimirte, bipolar! Nadie debe reconocernos.

Resulta que Kaguya les advirtió que no podrían quitarse lo que llevaban puesto hasta el día siguiente, porque saldrían al nuevo festival que en Konoha estaban organizando todos los clanes por haber conseguido una alianza exitosa con Suna.

Y bueno, no podían contradecirla si es que querían tenerla a su favor y que la aldea todavía existiera.

Así que tuvieron que salir del departamento vestidos así a la aldea, no soportaban quedarse encerrados todo el santo día en una casa solo por un ridículo atuendo de niña.

Usando vestidos de niña, maquillaje o ridículos adornos, nada iba a detener a esos shinobis testarudos.

.

Una vez ya en el festival... pues, el asunto no dejaba de ser bizarro e incómodo.

—Maddy.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya fuimos al baño hace media hora.

Hashirama se removió incomodo, y negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Todos nos están mirando. —dijo señalando con los ojos a varios de la multitud, que efectivamente no dejaban de observarlos.

Madara resopló su flequillo por enésima vez.

—Es normal, _genio_. No todos visten tan... "elegante" para el festival. —En eso se le ocurrió desviar su atención a un pequeño local donde había dos _niñas_ ordenando comida, que también vestían con kimonos un poco extravagantes de color azul y verde respectivamente. —Bueno, excepto por esas chicas.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, pero... —el moreno entrecerró los ojos cuando _las_ tuvo en la mira. —Esas chicas me parecen familiares... ¿A ti no?

—¿Cómo dijiste?

 _Ahora que lo mencionaba..._

Sí, una de ellas tenía el cabello blanco algo rebelde recogido en dos colitas pequeñitas en la parte superior y ojos rojizos que vestía un kimono celeste con diseño floral amarillo, y cargaba un bulto en su espalda, se les figuró del clan Senju; y quien la acompañaba vestía de color verde y tenía el cabello negro recogido en un chongo levantado, ojos del mismos color y facciones aniñadas muy familiares... seguro del clan Uchiha.

Para hacerlo más interesante, las dos se estaban mirando fijamente de una manera muy conocida, como si desearan clavarse puñales con los ojos cuando les trajeron su orden e intentaron agarrar cada una un palillo con dangos.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MIS DANGOS! **¡SON MÍOOOOS!**

Escucharon a _la_ azabache, cuya voz también les pareció familiar.

—NO. ¡TÚ ALÉJATE DE **MIS DANGOS**!

Escucharon a la albina, que tambien era tan familiar.

Ahora dudaban de que fueran realmente _femeninas_.

—¡ **Zu** h...! ¡ **To** h...!

Escucharon a la tercera voz. _Esperen, ¿esos no fueron... los sonidos de un bebé?_

Solo dos personas, además de ellos, eran de gritarse con fuerza entre sí. Y solo conocían una personita tan seria de 12 años que cargaría con un bebé a esas horas y en esa clase de festividades.

—Te mataré aquí y ahora si no desistes, ** _chucho_**.

—Inténtalo si puedes, _**gallina**_.

Entonces la verdad les cayó como un balde de agua helada con cubos de hielo incluidos.

—¿Izuna...?

—¿Tobirama..?

 _¡ERAN SUS HERMANOS!_

Los aludidos en cuestión, se detuvieron de repente, y se sorprendieron cuando vieron al sus hermanos mayores.

—¿ _Nii-san_...?

—¿ _Anija_...?

Kagami pestañeó varias veces, y ladeó un poco la cabeza cuando vio nuevas caras.

—¿ **Ma** h...? ¿ **Has** h...? —fue lo único que balbuceó el bebé, durante los siguientes diez segundos eternos de silencio, rotos después por unos gritos escandalosos de niñitas que fueron secundados por el infante que quiso imitarlos como digno _espejito_.

A mucha gente inocente casi se le reventaron los tímpanos esa misma tarde.

* * *

 _ **Escena III**_

* * *

Luego que superaron el susto que se dieron de ver a sus respectivos hermanos vestidos como niñas, tanto Hashirama como Madara pidieron una orden en el local y se sentaron en la misma mesa que Tobirama e Izuna.

Los Uchiha no querían iniciar, así que Hashirama tomó la palabra.

—Tobi, Izuna. ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? ¿Por qué están vestidos como niñas?

Tobirama hizo una mueca, dejando su vaso con té y reacomodando a Kagami.

—Lo mismo quería preguntarte, _anija_.

Hashirama hizo un mohín y tomó su famosa pose de deprimido. —Pues... Es una larga historia.

Izuna estaba tratando de pensar cómo explicar la situación en la que él, y su odioso rival se vieron enredados.

—Una mujer extraña llegó volando y me sacó de casa sin decirme nada. —empezó a relatar, teniendo la atención del dúo dinámico. —Y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba vestido así y con el _chucho_ _amargado ese._

A Tobirama le dio un tic en el ojo. —Lo mismo podría decir, una mujer con cuernos entró por la ventana de mi dormitorio, me llevó y cambió mi atuendo antes que se fuera por la _gallinita escandalosa esa._

A este punto, los menores ya se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas.

—¿Y por qué no se quitaron esos atuendos? —inquirió Hashirama con curiosidad.

—Por las mismas razones que ustedes siguen vestidos así, probablemente. —prosiguió Tobirama con su cara de aburrido.

 _Oh... sí. Seguramente Kaguya volvió a delirar y confundió a Tobirama e Izuna con sus hijos._

 _¿O lo hizo solo para molestar... o porque se estaba aburriendo?_

Esa mujer tocada era impredecible, y mucho más complicada que cualquier chica en el planeta.

Prefirieron dejar el tema por la paz, y salieron al festival... haciéndose pasar por chicas.

* * *

 _ **Escena IV**_

* * *

 _Claro, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Porque algunos chicos ingenuos intentaron pedirles una cita a Madara y Tobirama. A Hashirama e Izuna también, pero por alguna razón, los chicos encontraban más atractivas las chicas _difíciles_.

—Oye linda, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

—No gracias. No eres de mi tipo. —contestó Tobirama dentro de su papel con su cara de aburrido, pero cuando pasó cerca de Izuna que lo miraba divertido le murmuró. — _Una palabra de esto y te mato._

El Senju menor sabía sobrellevarlo bien, por suerte llegaba a ser muy paciente al tratar con los demás... excepto con Izuna.

Fue una verdadera lástima que, Madara no fuera nada paciente ni tolerante que digamos.

— **¿Qué me estás mirando? Pervertido.** —cuestionó el azabache en cuestión, que le señaló a otro chico que curiosamente le miraba su supuesto _"busto plano"_. Así que sacó de, vaya Kyuubi a saber, un enorme abanico que sobrepasaba su estatura, y como jugador de béisbol golpeó al chico con este mandándolo a volar.

Hashirama quedó horrorizado por la demostración de fuerza con ese objeto.

—¿Ma-Maddy? ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

Madara lo miró con aburrimiento.

—No preguntes. —y apoyó el Gunbai sobre su hombro derecho.

—Cielos... con ese carácter que te cargas, fácilmente te pueden confundir con una _linda chica_ que está en sus días.

Una vena saltó de la frente de Madara, y su cabello volvió a ponerse rebelde cuando cobró vida propia de repente.

—Hashirama... **¿acaso quieres morir?**

El moreno se puso pálido, tan pálido como el maquillaje de su cara.

—Errm... —retrocedió varios pasos por el aura maligna que emanaba del Uchiha.

— **¡YA VERAS QUIÉN ES LA LINDA CHICA!** —gritó de repente empuñando el abanico mortal.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que los alaridos de una niña llenaran el ambiente y todos los de la aldea contemplaran a un par de _niñas_ precisamente en plena persecución. Una huyendo de otra que hacía parodia a medusa con ese cabello moviéndose como colas y esos ojos rojos resplandeciendo que prometían dolor y sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto, Kaguya se encontraba sentada no muy lejos del lugar, degustando una taza de su té favorito en lo que contemplaba cómo _sus niños_ se divertían en el festival de Konoha.

— _Hamura es tan linda cuando se enoja..._ —comentó de repente tras suspirar con una sutil sonrisa, que solo hacía que los celos de Kuro Zetsu incrementaran.

.

 _Jugar a arreglar muñecas puede ser divertido._

 _._

 _Pero travestir a sus hijos_

 _lo era aún más._

.

.

 ** _~End~_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Sí, lo sé... Kaguya no está bien de la cabeza. Bueno, perdió la cordura por el poder absoluto ¿por qué no estaría rete-tocada? [Esta fue como una secuela del capitulo 24]**

 **¡Y el _Gunbai_ entró en escena! (en el caso que no lo recuerden, es el abanico que Madara siempre utilizaba al pelear).**

 **.o.o.o.**

 **.::ACTUALIZACIÓN (23/10/2016)**

 **Les tengo una noticia no muy bonita, ya no podré actualizar hasta nuevo aviso (más tardar hasta finales de noviembre, no pienso abandonar este fic) porque voy a entrar en transición del climax de este semestre en la universidad y ocupo dedicarle mi tiempo.**

 **Así que me despido por un tiempo y esta serie entrará en inactividad (lo sé, tampoco es algo que me guste... son raros los fanfics que actualizan muy seguido -tampoco soy una lectora que le gusta esperar demasiado (soy como Sasori en eso)- pero les aseguro que no estaré tan inactiva). Se enterará el que llegue a leer de nuevo este último episodio, porque la verdad no quiero recurrir a utilizar "capitulos" sin capitulo para colar una nota (las aborrezco, no me gusta desilusionar ni ser desilusionada con actualizaciones de fics).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Christmas Special: Accident

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí su servidora se reporta por fin para actualizar este fic con un _pequeño_ y sencillo especial que no es tan pequeño y tampoco especial ( _what?_ ) para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas (nochebuena y navidad) y también el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Madara Uchiha. **

_**¡Si no lo actualizaba, el cumpleañero me rostizaba!**_

 **Número de palabras: 1407**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ACCIDENTE**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

 _Los accidentes son cosas comunes en la vida..._

 _Si todo lo que ocurriera fuera intencional, nada sería igual._

 _._

Pero lo que definitivamente no fue un accidente, fue que sus madres se emborracharan aprovechando las fiestas decembrinas para brindar, apostar y beber sake como locas — _Sasuke las envidió en ese preciso instante, debemos comentar_ — hasta que acabaron en un estado tan deplorable que llegaron a decir babosada y media sin piedad.

Por no decir que empezaron a cantar con panderetas en manos y en voz alta sobre una mesa hecha un verdadero desastre. No faltaba menos de media hora para las 12 de la noche que anunciaría el 25 de diciembre, así que a esa hora no había niños despiertos que cuidar.

— _Yo tenía cuatro perritos~ ¡Yo tenía cuatro perritos! *¡Hic!*_ —estaba cantando la matriarca Senju de pie sobre la mesa, utilizando una botella vacía de sake como si fuera un micrófono. — _¡Uno me lo hicieron puré, y ahora no me quedan más que tres~! ¡Tres~! *¡Hic!*_ —la pobre ya había comenzando a llorar, porque recordó algo que no debía.

— _Mis pollitos a bailar~ cuando acaban de nacer~ sus colitas han de mover~_ —canturreaba la matriarca Uchiha adormilada. — _¡Chu Chu Chu Chu! *¡Hic!*_

Un poquito apartados del espectáculo de los líderes de todos los clanes alcoholizados, dos adolescentes observaban todo. Hashirama no sabía si reír o llorar debido a la situación porque se preocupaba por su madre que se estaba poniendo medio emo en la cantada, pero Madara definitivamente estaba gritando por dentro _"¡Trágame tierra!"_

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que los ojos de la Hokage encontraran a su hijo mayor, entonces despertó y eufórica se lanzó a atraparlo en un abrazo de oso que era _aterradoramente familiar._

—¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡ _Mada-chan_ ~! ¡Estás aquí! —empezó a gritar la mayor como si fuera una especie de fangirl, frotando una de sus mejillas contra la del chico. —¡Mi bebé! _*¡Hic!*_ ¡Mi tesoro!

— _¡Puaj!_ A-Apestas a sake. —de haber sido otra persona, Madara la habría apartado con violencia, pero como se trataba de su madre no podía hacerlo... el pobrecito ya se estaba convirtiendo en un tomate maduro.

 _"Así que es por eso que me ha aguantado muchas sin llegar a matarme de verdad..."_ pensó Hashirama un poco asustado, atestiguando el espectáculo de los Uchiha. Entonces recordó una cosa que quería preguntarle a la mujer, y entonces aprovechó para ayudar al avergonzado Madara. —Disculpe, Hokage-sama.

La mayor salió de su ensueño, y aun con el sonrojo por su estado de ebriedad frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres, _niño_?

 _Caray, hasta su manera de contestar era idéntica._

—Hay una duda que me ha estado inquietando desde hace tiempo...

Kosaki arqueó una ceja, sin soltar a su hijo de su abrazo, aunque a Madara los intentos no violentos de liberarse le sobraban.

—¿Y e _s_ o e _s_...?

—¿Por qué trata a Madara como si fuera su hijo más pequeño? Hasta donde sé, a Izuna nunca lo ha tratado así y eso que es su hijo pequeño.

—Aaaah, eso. _*¡Hic!*_ —soltó al pelinegro y se sentó en una silla, cruzando una pierna como si fuera un hombre. —Pues la verdad... después de tener a Maddy, había dicho que él sería mi último hijo. Yo ya no quería tener más porque los dolores de parto son horribles... _*¡Hic!*_ —explicó, volteó a ver a su _tesoro_ y prosiguió. —¡Pero entonces vino el e _s_ túpido de tu padre con _s_ u primavera a darme la contra como _s_ iempre...!

Los menores se quedaron boquiabiertos con aquella declaración, pero la mayor con su relato continuó.

—Sí, discutimos mucho. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y nueve meses después _Zuzu_ llegó al mundo. _*¡Hic!*_

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente por esa fuerte revelación.

Tuvieron suerte de que a sus hermanos menores los habían mandado a dormir temprano con la excusa de que cuidaran a Kagami.

Pero el silencio fue roto por la Senju albina y ebria que dejó de cantar, porque ahora se dedicaba a platicarle sus vivencias _secretas_ a un sobrio y curioso Sasuke Sarutobi.

—Y entonces le dije a mi marido: ¡NO _BUTSU-BUSU_ (*)! _*¡Hic!*_ ¡No voy a darte diez niños si no puede _s_ con cuatro!

—¡Vaya! —el chico no pudo disimular la risa que se le escapó. —¿Enserio le dijo eso?

—Uuuuuuuuuuuh, sí~. Tanto que se quejó con el nacimiento de mi Hashi-Hashi para que ahora quisiera más niños, y un año y medio después mi Tobi-chan ya estaba en camino. —le continuó relatando. Por un momento paró, porque tuvo una ligera laguna mental por tanto alcohol en su sistema. —Sí~, a Butsu-busu le gusta hornear... _*¡Hic!*_

Eso último descolocó al joven _mono_.

—¿Eh?

—Metió cuatro panes al horno... pero dos se quemaron. —dijo lo último empezando a llorar con fuerza, para después frenar de golpe levantando la cabeza furiosa. —¡Miserable! ¡Lo mataré por haberme dejado solo con dos de mis cuatro panes!

 _Ok... eso había sido demasiada información para sus pobres mentes ahora perturbadas con temas familiares._

—Yo... mejor me marcho. —dijo Madara cabizbajo, aprovechando que su madre se distrajo para escabullirse.

Hashirama notó aquello, y también en su escabullida lo siguió.

—Oye, ¡espérame Madara!

* * *

 _ **Escena II**_

* * *

 _Habían aprendido una cosa nueva ese día..._

 _Nunca debes cuestionar los motivos de una mujer, mucho menos las de sus respectivas madres cuando estaban ebrias._

 _De lo contrario, terminarías con un trauma completamente innecesario._

 _O una posible depresión._

 _._

Esos fueron los pensamientos de ciertos pequeños fundadores, que habían decidido pasar el rato en el Río Naka lanzando piedras para despejar sus recién perturbadas mentes por culpa de una Hokage alcoholizada.

—Por Rikudou Sennin... nunca pensé que Izuna fuera un accidente.

A este punto, Madara estaba a punto de imitar la postura de deprimido que tan famoso había hecho a Hashirama.

 _Pero eso explicaría el excesivo afecto que su madre le profesaba, siendo Izuna el hijo más pequeño que en realidad debía ser el consentido de mamá._

—Ummm... Madara. —Hashirama no sabía qué decir para superar el trauma y evitar que su amigo se deprimiera, así que decidió improvisar. —Si esto te hace sentir mejor, mi padre siempre me repitió centenares de veces que yo fui un accidente que echó _raíces_.

Madara salió de su trance y lo miró con estupefacción.

 _¿Accidente que echó raíces?_

Entonces recordó el mokuton de su amigo y con burla sonrió.

—¿Literalmente... o en sentido figurado? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Hashirama también sonrió, conteniendo una risa para contestar.

—¡Ya no lo sabe! **¡Está confundido!**

Al final, los dos acabaron teniendo un ataque de risa que dispersó la tensión en el ambiente.

Como ya no faltaba mucho para que el 24 terminara, Hashirama se apresuró de una vez a hacer lo que todo el santo día intentó hacer, pero que no se lo permitieron.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Maddy! —exclamó y lo sujetó de los hombros para atraparlo con fuerza en un abrazo. —Eres muy malo, yo buscándote todo el día para darte tu regalo y tú ni tus luces mostrabas.

—Estaba ocupado, no podía perder el tiempo contigo.

Hashirama hizo un mohín soltando a Madara, y sacó de su kimono una pequeña cajita que estaba envuelta con papel de regalo colorido.

—¿Ni siquiera para entregarte esto antes que todo se volviera un desastre por navidad?

El Uchiha no respondió a eso porque no se lo esperó, tomó el presente y no lo pensó mucho para abrirlo. Del interior de la cajita sacó un collar con un pendiente verde brillante.

—Jeh, eres un idiota sin remedio. —comentó con una sonrisa divertida. Tanto drama para entregarle un mísero collar, aunque reconoció que era bonito así que no lo pensó mucho para ponérselo.

—¡Eres el mejor amigo amargado que haya podido tener! —exclamó el Senju antes de volver a abrazarlo casi con las mismas energías de la Hokage.

Madara suspiró.

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero cabeza de chorlito. —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Solo no te pongas a llorar.

Muy tarde, Hashirama ya estaba llorando de alegría a cataratas mojando su ropa.

 _¿Quien entendía a ese bipolar mejor que él?_

Como no había nadie por el lugar que llegara a mirar, lo dejó pasar y se dejó querer por el empalagoso Senju abraza árboles.

Por lo menos en la zona del río no había muérdagos estúpidos e inoportunos que arruinaran de nuevo su buen humor.

Podría decirse que esa navidad tuvieron un golpe de suerte al tener lejos a Sasuke y a sus hermanos menores.

.

.

 **~End~**

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD 2016 Y PROSPERO AÑO 2017!**

 **(*) Intento de juego de palabras con Butsuma, _busu_ en japones significa feo (por si no lo sabían o no lo recordaban). ¡Su servidora y sus chistes malos (más humor negro) atacan de nuevo! (?)**


	31. Inoportune Health

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Han pasado 84 años desde la última actualización de esta serie de oneshots, y pues, es que se me habían terminado las ideas (se me secó el cerebro para Naruto por una larga temporada). Su Status permanece como COMPLETE porque son oneshots que se desarrollan en la misma línea de tiempo y universo alterno.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Oneshot ubicado no mucho después del incidente del capítulo 20 de esta serie. Y esto es un capitulo especial, se ubica en una situación seria, y la dosis de humor es... ¿normal?.**

 **Número de palabras: 2309**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SALUD INOPORTUNA**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

Todos nos hemos enfermado alguna vez, los niños son susceptibles a las enfermedades más comunes como la gripa, infección en los oídos, enfermarse de estómago, de la garganta, entre muchas otras; pero hay gente que es muy raro que se enfermen, y cuando llegan a enfermarse casi sienten que se van a morir.

Desafortunadamente, Tobirama Senju es de esa clase de personas... o niños.

Esa mañana Tobirama se sentía fatal, nunca se enfermaba, y cuando lo hacía la enfermedad iba con todo, de tal manera que lo dejaba postrado en su cama y aterrorizaba a su hermano mayor.

Así que siempre que enfermaba le tenían prohibido salir de casa, y mucho menos le permitían hacer misiones. Como en esta ocasión.

—Ya dije que estoy bien... —repitió hastiado el Senju menor, se rehusaba a mostrarse débil aunque lo estuviera. —¡Ugh...! —dolor de cabeza salvaje ataca de nuevo.

Era la quincuagésima vez que le preguntaba el idiota de su hermano mayor en el día, pero maldita sea, ¡No quería que se preocupara demasiado por él, teniendo cosas más importantes y urgentes que atender! Como la misión que estaba en proceso y requería de casi todos los ninjas talentosos, ¿qué le importa si la Hokage le prohibía a los menores de 16 años participar en ella? Hashirama tenía que apoyar la misión como en veces anteriores con el amargado de su amigo Uchiha.

Además, en la aldea se sentía todavía la tensión del último incidente hace un par de semanas, cuando shinobis del país del rayo se habían infiltrado y le arrancaron los ojos a Madara -en lugar de Izuna- para quedarse con el Sharingan y sus secretos, aunque los adultos lograron alcanzarlos y lo recuperaron **(1)**.

—Hashirama... me temo que no podré seguir cuidando a Tobirama sin descuidar mis obligaciones. —habló la madre de los niños Senju, y Hashirama pasó de la preocupación normal (exagerada) a una por mucho mayor, su cara era de completo horror. —La Hokage y yo tenemos una misión importante, y estaremos fuera de la aldea al igual que Tajima y tu padre.

 _Oh, no..._

—¡Pero mamá! Si todos vamos a salir de Konoha, ¿quién cuidará a Tobi? —porque Madara y él tenían que asistir también como respaldo en la misión de sus padres, ya que el enemigo provenía del mismo grupo que anteriormente se había llevado el sharingan de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Natsumi Senju sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, no estará solo. Izuna-chan se quedará en la aldea, él va a cuidarlo~ —aseguró en tono maternal, y en ese momento ingresó a la residencia Senju la Hokage con su hijo menor que tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿Eh...? —un momento, ¿para eso lo había traído su madre a la casa de los Senju? —¡¿VOY A CUIDAR AL CHUCHO?! ¡¿ESA ES MI MISIÓN?! —gritó el Uchiha menor para su propio horror.

La Uchiha no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de su hijo menor, y con una sonrisa le hizo ver que efectivamente esa sería su misión. ¡Si ya tenía como misión cuidar a Kagami porque sus padres también saldrían de la aldea por la crisis!

.

 _¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!_

* * *

 _ **Escena II**_

* * *

 _Nop, no era ninguna broma. ¡Joder!_

.

Al final, aunque no lo quisieran, a Izuna le asignaron el deber de cuidar a su rival mientras los adultos y los hermanos mayores de ambos estaban fuera de la aldea, y de paso tenía que ser niñero de Kagami.

No había nada más que hacer, salvo estar velando por el albino desgraciado que trataba de dormir a pesar de la fiebre que lo agobiaba, y constantemente Izuna tenía que controlarle la fiebre poniéndole paños húmedos en la frente y cambiárselos de vez en cuando, además de despertarlo cada cierto tiempo para darle el remedio casero que la señora Senju le dejó.

Era un dolor de cabeza estar todo la mañana y toda la tarde cuidándolo, pero era mejor eso a perder un rival por una pequeñez... aunque no lo admita en voz alta.

Pasaron las horas, y cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado para entonces.

—¿Sabes algo, cara de perro? —comenzó a hablar el Uchiha menor desde su posición. —No te soporto. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas —eso decía, pero Izuna tenía el ceño fruncido como si le estuviese reclamando por otra razón, y no era realmente odio profundo como en los tiempos de guerra entre clanes. —Eso ya lo sabes, pero ni se te ocurra morirte por una estúpida enfermedad. ¡¿Entendido?!

 _¿Que ni se le ocurra morir...? Vaya..._

—Jeh... —el albino tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero seguía más o menos consciente para alcanzar a oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En especial las palabras de Izuna. —Quién lo diría... me sorprendes —en ese momento Tobirama entreabrió los ojos para ver a su rival sentado a un lado cargando a Kagami, aunque le pesaran los párpados y su visión estuviera algo borrosa. —Izuna Uchiha... ¿te estás preocupando por mí?

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

En ese momento el Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par, esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Quién se preocuparía por ti?! ¡Solo no quiero que alguien se me adelante en acabar contigo! —Ok, eso no se lo creía ni Kagami. Y Kagami todavía era un bebé, para que se den una idea. —Además... odio reconocerlo pero Kagami-chan te quiere, se pondría muy triste si algo te pasara... y seguramente cuando crezca querrá que tú seas su sensei —entonces torció una sonrisa divertida. —Igual que con los futuros hijos del mono salvaje.

En ese momento, Tobirama agarró su almohada y se cubrió la cabeza mientras se quejaba.

—Ugh... no me lo recuerdes... —que su futuro -si es que vivían lo suficiente para contarlo- sería volverse en el sensei de unos mini-Sasuke's -como le había propuesto Sasuke de forma indecorosa la otra vez **(2)** \- y posiblemente también de Kagami. —Es lo último que necesito... ¿por qué tengo que aguantarte?

—Porque soy tu rival, y como tu rival mi obligación es la de hacerte la vida imposible~ —respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa "inocente", y el pequeño Kagami se rió.

Tobirama entornó los ojos, resignado.

—No sé para qué pregunto...

Los dos eran conscientes de la situación actual, y una de las razones por las que Tobirama estaba más malhumorado cuando enfermaba es que llegaba a perder su habilidad sensorial y no podía sentir la presencia de los enemigos, tenía que fiarse principalmente de sus otros sentidos, especialmente del oído.

—... ...? —entonces Tobirama comenzó a escuchar en el exterior pisadas rápidas, pisadas extrañas que no correspondían a los shinobis de Konoha. No sentía sus chakras para estar seguro, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. —Izuna —el moreno volteó a verlo con seriedad, al parecer también presintió lo mismo. —Vigila...

Izuna asintió, y entonces activó el sharingan para mirar hacia el exterior sin abrir la puerta.

—Tsk, maldita sea... —murmuró el Uchiha desactivando el sharingan, e inmediatamente apagó las velas que iluminaban el interior de la casa. —Eran dos grupos...

—Se infiltraron otra vez... ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sentarse, y contuvo un ataque de tos cubriéndose la boca. —El primer grupo era un señuelo...

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, cachorro?

Siendo así estaban en graves problemas, Tobirama ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie sin sentir mareos en el intento, e Izuna estaba desarmado porque se supone que no necesitarían armas.

.

 _Sí, en problemas severos y luego con esa salud inoportuna..._

 _No tenían idea de cómo saldrían vivos de esta._

* * *

 ** _Escena III_**

* * *

Los ninjas que se habían infiltrado en Konoha buscaban nuevamente tomar por la guardia baja al clan Uchiha, eran enemigos que guardaban un profundo rencor contra dicho clan debido a las tragedias ocurridas durante la guerra sin fin entre clanes.

Habían aprovechado que los adultos habían salido de la aldea para mandar un grupo pequeño a infiltrarse e intentar arrebatarles sus secretos. De nuevo iban por el sharingan.

Sabiendo eso, Tobirama gateó en silencio hacia un baúl que guardaba sus armas, y sacó un kunai de tres puntas que tenía un sello especial, y lo guardó en sus ropas.

Los dos niños mantuvieron completo silencio, sin embargo aquel silencio en la penumbra llegó a alterar al pequeño Kagami, que comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Izuna y hacer pucheros, a hipar y a derramar lágrimas porque tenía miedo.

 _"¡Mierda! ¡Va a llorar!"_ gritó el Senju en su mente, visiblemente alarmado. _"¡Haz algo, cabeza de chorlito!"_ le gritó a su rival con la mirada.

 _"¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, cara de perro?!"_ le replicó el Uchiha también con la mirada, mientras hacía el esfuerzo por tranquilizar a Kagami meciéndolo en sus brazos.

Pero fue muy tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta la puerta de la entrada había sido derribada. E ingresaron tres de los ninjas enemigos, que estaban entre los más fuertes del grupo.

En ese momento, Kagami se quedó completamente callado, pero por el miedo que le daban esos hombres malos.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren qué tenemos aquí muchachos, un par de mocosos de los Uchiha en el compendio Senju. Esto no se mira todos los días~

Las risas del grupo enemigo se escuchaban alrededor de la casa.

—... —Tobirama se posicionó en frente de los Uchiha con una mirada seria que solo Izuna conocía en el campo de batalla, y sacando el kunai de tres puntas lo lanzó hacia el líder, pero solo llegó a rozarle la mejilla dejandole una fina línea roja de la cual brotó sangre, mientras que el kunai terminó volando lejos, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles.

—Oh~ Así que tenemos un valiente. —se rió por lo bajo. —Buen intento mocoso, pero no será suficiente para detenernos. Necesitas practicar más tu puntería~ —se burló el líder, tras limpiar con su dedo pulgar la sangre de su mejilla, y dirigió su atención a los Uchiha. —Esta vez sin lugar a dudas, el sharingan... **¡Será nuestro!** —declaró mientras se impulsó con rapidez hacia Izuna que cargaba a Kagami, extendiendo el brazo derecho con la intención de arrancarle directamente los ojos.

En ese momento Tobirama actuó rápidamente y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó a Izuna por la espalda, y luego de hacer un sello con la mano derecha desaparecieron dejando una fina nube en la casa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamaron varios cuando vieron que los niños ya no estaban, y entonces el líder tomó la voz. —¡Dispersense y búsquenlos! ¡No dejen que escapen!

—¡Sí, señor!

Y los ninjas se dispersaron.

...

El Senju y los Uchiha reaparecieron en el otro lado de la aldea, enfrente de un árbol donde se había incrustado el kunai.

Izuna no se podía creer lo que pasó.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer, idiota?! —gritó Izuna, visiblemente alterado por lo ocurrido. Casi le arrancan los ojos, y el perro indispuesto lo tomó por sorpresa con un nuevo jutsu sacándolos de ahí. —¿Crees que consumir tu chakra te ayudará a recuperarte? ¡No quiero ser tu niñero otra vez!

—¡Cállate! —espetó el Senju albino, más molesto que antes. —¡Te iban a arrancar los ojos! —de la misma forma que lo hicieron con Madara hace no mucho tiempo, y eso fue bastante perturbador. —¡Por lo menos debes darme las gracias de que al salvarte salvara a Kagami!

Touché.

—Tsk. —Pero ni en un millón de años le daría las gracias al chucho blanco. —¿Qué clase de jutsu fue ese?

—¿Sorprendido? —cuestionó Tobirama tras sonreír levemente, a pesar de su cansancio por la fiebre que quiso empeorar por sobreesforzarse para sobrevivir. —Pues esa fue mi intención, tomarlos por sorpresa.

—Pues... wow, ahora mismo estamos en el otro lado de la aldea. —muy cerca del compendio Uchiha, para ser exactos. —Estuviste inventando otros jutsus cuando el idiota de tu hermano no prestaba atención, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees? —fueran tiempos de paz o no, no dejaría de desarrollar nuevos jutsus.

Y ya estaban por empezar una discusión.

Pero de repente Kagami comenzó a balbucear demandando atención, y los dos vieron que el bebé señalaba en una dirección. Los gritos de varios shinobis rompieron el silencio, y comenzaron a caer uno por uno cerca de donde estaban y pudieron ver cómo quedaban hechos un montículo.

Entonces alguien se paró encima del montículo de ninjas caídos e inconscientes, ese era...

—Hay un bien y un mal en el universo y esa distinción no es difícil de hacer, el fuerte abusará del débil pero lucharé por aquellos que no pueden luchar por sí mismos —habló la silueta del ninja que hizo su entrada heroica iluminada por la luz de la luna. —¡No teman mis niños, el gran Sasuke Sarutobi ya está aquí~! —anunció con orgullo el Sarutobi haciendo poses "cool" según él.

Tobirama e Izuna pusieron una cara de poker por la entrada "triunfal".

 _"¿De veras...? ¿Tengo que aceptar que el mono nos acaba de salvar el pellejo? Tiene que ser una broma."_ con un tic en la boca, se cuestionó Izuna en su mente.

 _"¿Enserio tengo que entrenar a sus hijos en el futuro?"_ se preguntó Tobirama, con un tic en la ceja.

Pero Kagami al contrario estaba festejando y aplaudiendo varias veces por la llegada de Sasuke.

—Llegas tarde, para variar... Sasuke —dijo al fin Tobirama frunciendo el ceño, saliendo de su pequeño estado de shock.

—¡GAH! —justo un gancho en el orgullo. Sasuke tomó una pose de deprimido que llegó a recordarle al zopenco de su hermano mayor.

Suspiraron.

Como hubieran sido las cosas, tuvieron suerte que a Sarutobi le asignaran quedarse en Konoha como un preventivo en caso de una jugada sorpresa del enemigo cuando los adultos salieran de la villa.

Pero ¿por qué a Tobirama le daba la impresión de que esas ridiculeces de frases y poses heroicas parecían más idea de su hermano que del Sarutobi?

Luego le preguntaría a Hashirama si no había hecho alguna apuesta con Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~End~**

* * *

 **Notas finales: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé aquí? Hace como... un año y 9 meses para ser más exactos. ¡OMG! Ya había dejado abandonado esta serie, pero como dije, es una serie de oneshots en un mismo universo paralelo, así que no afectaba mucho en realidad si le continuaba o no. Solo espero que les haya gustado esta nueva actualización y que no haya bajado mucho la calidad de mis escritos (que luego pasa).**

 **(1) Referencia al capítulo 20: INVIDENTE**

 **(2) Referencia al capítulo 17: PROPUESTA INDECOROSA**

 **Algo curioso pasó, cuando estaba por terminar este oneshot de repente me dio fiebre el sábado... y me pareció un poco irónico (Ay...).**


End file.
